Oscuros secretos
by Dark-Mask-Uzumaki
Summary: Las mayores notaron que los menores actuaban muy extraño, pero no hicieron nada, lamentablemente para ellas descubrirán de una manera u otra todos los oscuros secretos que su hermano menor y sus hermanitas cargan consigo. (Ranking M por gore y insinuaciones sexuales)
1. Lynn

**Nueva ****historia EwE**

**Espero la disfruten :3**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene gore y relaciones ****incestuosas**** por lo que leer bajo tu propio riego...**

* * *

\- ¡Esta noche Lynn Loud se encontrará con su premio en forma de un delicioso submarino! - grito emocionada.

Ella junto con su equipo habían ganado la final del gran torneo de escuelas del estado en Basketball, no había sido para nada fácil y en más de una ocasión el equipo de Lynn casi había sido derrotado, pero con su gran suerte y la pequeña ayuda de Margo habían evitado la derrota y llegado a la final, sus últimos contrincantes la secundaria "Kennedy de Chicago" fueron los rivales más fuertes con los que Lynn hubiera jugado, pero ella era Lynn "Lunática" Loud y no perdería frente a nadie.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que Margo su amiga había hecho un excelente trabajo, claro que ella había sido la estrella, pero aun así la chica de nariz larga se había lucido.

Al final el marcador del partido termino siendo 12 – 15 cuando se dio cuenta de que habían ganado no pudo evitar dar un gran chillido de victoria y las emociones que la invadieron fueron increíbles.

Estaba muy agotada, aunque no lo pareciese, pero la felicidad y la emoción de haber ganado una estatal fue grandiosa, tanto como para hacer desear a Lynn ir a correr 10 vueltas al parque de Royal Woods y hacer 150 lagartijas con Lana o Lola encima de ella usándolas de pesas.

\- *gruñido* aahhgg… tengo hambre – dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa en su pecosa cara.

En verdad tenía muchísima hambre y tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa y pedirle a su padre hacer su famosa "Lynnsaña" junto a un "submarino", esos platillos se le antojaban y estaba segura que su padre no le diría no a su hija que acaba de ganar un estatal de baloncesto.

La felicidad inundaba todo el cuerpo de Lynn tenía tantas ganas de contarle al resto de su familia que había ganado.

Lamentablemente gran parte de su familia no habían podido ir a verle jugar, Lori tenía que asistir a su trabajo de medio tiempo en la nueva pizzeria para después ponerse a estudiar para su examen de admisión a la universidad, Leni salió con sus amigos al mall, Luna en un ensayo con su banda, Luan tenía una fiesta en la que presentarse.

Sus hermanos menores sorprendentemente habían estado ayudando a toda la familia, sin excepción, era por eso que las gemelas ayudarían a Luan como sus asistentes en la fiesta, Lisa ayudaría a Lori a estudiar, incluso Lily acompañaba a Leni al mall, claro que era una beba y el que Leni la estuviera cuidando era una gran ayuda a sus padres.

Los únicos miembros de su familia que habían asistido a su partido habían sido Lucy y Lincoln.

Eso sin duda la sorprendió no esperaba que su hermana gótica aceptara ir a verla jugar un partido de baloncesto y también le había sorprendido con su presencia en el juego.

Con toda honestidad y vergüenza no esperaba que Lincoln quisiera volver a uno de sus juegos por lo de la mala suerte, pero le alegraba haberse equivocado y ver que ese asunto se había quedado en el olvido.

Eso le quitaba un gran peso encima…

La verdad era que todos sus hermanos menores habían estado actuando… extraño desde hace tres meses donde repentinamente los menores comenzaron a ayudar a la familia de la misma manera que Lincoln, todas incluido Lincoln ya no realizaban sus actividades diarias con frecuencia, ahora se la pasaban ayudándola a ella, a sus hermanas o sus padres.

Eso las preocupo y las alerto, no porque se quejarán por su ayuda o algo así, pero pensaron que tal vez todo era un plan de Lincoln o de Lola para conseguir algo de ellas.

Sorprendentemente ese no fue el caso incluso Lola había dicho junto con el resto de sus hermanos que deseaban pasar más tiempo con ellas.

Eso las enterneció y desde ese entonces sus hermanito y hermanitas las habían ayudado en muchas maneras.

Lincoln ayudaba a Lori para tener sus citas con su novio Bobby, siendo también ayudada por Lola para arreglarse, Lana para reparar a Vanzilla en caso de que Lori la necesitara, Lisa con sus estudios para la universidad, Lucy escribiendo muchos poemas de ella y Bobby, y Lily para conseguir más seguidores en sus redes sociales gracias a las fotos que Lori publicaba de Lily juntos.

Con Leni como siempre Lincoln la ayudaba junto con Lola para probarse sus vestidos incluso Lana ayudaba en eso lo cual fue una gran sorpresa sobre todo para ella quien se encontró a la pequeña con un vestido azul que le quedaba lindo de no ser que Lola la había maquillado mientras dormía y haciéndola parecer un payaso, Luan si que aprovecho eso para hacer muchos chistes de payaso… Lucy ella… la verdad no sabía con exactitud que era en lo que su hermana gótica ayudaba a Leni, Lisa la ayudo para mejorar sus calificaciones en la escuela y Lily pasaba buena parte del día con Leni.

Luna en su opinión había sido la que más ayuda había recibido de sus hermanitos con Lincoln, Lola y Lana ayudándole a componer un montón de canciones, Lucy ayudando a cambiar la imagen de Luna haciéndola ver como una superestrella del rock con un estilo gótico y metalero, Lisa al igual que con todas la ayudo con sus estudios pero con la diferencia que le construyo una guitara que podía convertirse en bajo, trompeta y piano eléctrico, El grito de emoción y alegría que soltó Luna la había dejado sorda por el resto del día junto al resto de su familia y Lily tampoco estaba segura en que ayudaba a su hermana...si es que ayudaba, quiero decir es una bebe de dos años.

Luan fue que todos sus hermanos escucharon sus presentaciones y daban su opinión de ellas, la ayudaban siendo asistentes de sus fiestas y creando nuevas recetas para sus pasteles.

Y a ella la ayudaban practicando con ella en especial Lincoln, Lucy y Lana, pero también Lola le enseño una que otra técnica de intimidación, no era que las necesitara, pero podrían servir, y Lisa le ayudaba cada vez que se lesionaba junto con Lincoln y Lily que le daba besitos para que se sintiera mejor.

Pero la ayuda de los menores no solo se limito a las hermanas mayores sino también a sus padres, véase ayudándolos a cocinar, consejos de escritura y opiniones y buen comportamiento.

Sus hermanos realmente habían cambiado y aunque eso las preocupaba en un principio ahora no se podían quejar de sus hermanos menores.

Hasta podía pensar que eso les ayudaba de alguna manera, pasaban más tiempo juntos, he incluso había notado que Lincoln y Lucy se habían vuelto más fuertes, claro que desde antes Lincoln siempre le siguió el ritmo a Lynn por muy rudo que ella fuese y Lucy bueno… había podido vencerla en unas de sus muchas peleas, que tampoco habían tenido desde que comenzaron a actuar así.

Pero bueno tenia que ir por Lincoln y Lucy para irse a casa.

Salió del gimnasio de la escuela de Royal Woods donde tuvo lugar la final, camino en busca de sus hermanos para irse de regreso a su casa, aunque la verdad quería encontrar a Margo he invitarla a comer para celebrar su victoria y su gran trabajo en equipo.

Busco con la mirada a sus hermanos o a Margo, pero solo veía a los padres que venían a recoger a sus hijos y unos cuantos niños que estaban en grupo.

\- ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos? – se preguntó Lynn

La castaña ya llevaba más de 15 minutos buscando a sus hermanos y estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-Para variar tampoco encuentro a Margo – dijo algo decepcionada, la verdad esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con su amiga, ya en el último año desde que Polly se mudo ella y Margo habían fortalecido su amistad.

Habiendo asumido que Margo se fue a su casa siguió buscando a sus hermanos.

Camino de regreso al gimnasio para ver en el último lugar donde había visto a sus hermanos, siendo las gradas.

Entrando al gimnasio viendo que solo quedaban unas pocas personas dentro, donde ninguno de sus hermanos estaba…

Esto ya comenzaba a preocupar a Lynn.

-Maldita sea ¿Dónde están? – dijo al aire la castaña hasta que se le ocurrió algo que la hizo darse un golpe en la cara por no haberlo pensado antes. - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió llamarlos con su celular?

Tomo su celular y marco el número de Lincoln esperando que contestara, pero…

Nadie contestaba…

Solo escuchaba el pitido de su celular mientras observaba el número de su hermano junto a su foto mientras seguía marcando.

Ahora sí la preocupación inundo el cuerpo de Lynn. Pensó en llamar a sus padres o a Lori, pero ella se convenció que podía encontrarlos.

\- ¡Vamos Lynn tú puedes! – se hecho ánimos a sí misma la castaña, debía de encontrar a sus hermanos menores.

Con una mirada de determinación comenzó su búsqueda para encontrar a sus hermanos.

Lynn llevaba un buen rato tratando de encontrar a sus hermanos y ya había recorrido gran parte de la escuela y todavía seguía sin encontrarlos.

Ahora sí que estaba considerando el llamar a sus padres para ayudarla a encontrar a Lincoln y Lucy.

Intento aguantar las lágrimas de frustración y preocupación por sus hermanos.

-Tal vez se perdieron…no ellos conocen la escuela de arriba y abajo – murmuro para si misma Lynn pensando por qué no aparecían sus hermanos, incluso pregunto a las personas si los habían visto a lo que algunos dijeron que no y otros que sí, eso la hacía pensar que todavía estaban en la escuela.

-Pero si todavía están aquí ¿por qué no me buscan? – eso era lo que Lynn no entendía, ¿Por qué ninguno de sus hermanos la había ido a buscar?

Siguió pensando un montón de razones por la cual no la buscaban, pero no se le ocurrían muchas, después de todo ella no era la más lista de la familia.

-Lincoln… Lucy ¿Dónde rayos están?... eh – sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, sabiendo que era su celular lo saco y lo miro y… sus ojos se abrieron al ver que era una llamada de Lincoln.

Rápidamente consto la llamada y hablo - ¡Lincoln ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?! – grito con furia y pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- ¿Lynn dónde estás? – le pregunto el albino calmadamente a su hermana, pero eso solo hizo que Lynn se enfureciera.

-¡NO! ¡¿TU DÓNDE ESTAS?! – le grito a su hermano

-Estaba…eh… ¿en el baño? – dijo dudoso.

\- ¡Deja tus tonterías y dime que has estado haciendo! – la respuesta de Lincoln solo hizo enfurecer más a Lynn.

Del otro lado de la línea Lincoln suspiro.

-está bien lo siento, pero Lucy…tenía… hambre… un poco antes de que acabara el juego y salimos por comida – explico Lincoln a lo cual Lynn tuvo un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Me estas diciendo que los he estado buscando por más de media hora para nada… - dijo con una sonrisa amable y Lincoln solamente se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos.

\- ¿Si…? – fue su respuesta bastante vacilante.

\- ¿Y porque no contestas mis llamadas? – pregunto con la misma sonrisa

-Es que tenia el celular apagado jeje – rio nerviosamente del otro lado de la línea.

-Lincoln a partir de ahora el entrenamiento se triplicará y ya no habrá descanso- dijo con malicia y una sonrisa psicópata - avísale a Lucy que ella también hará…

-E-Esta b-bien Lynn – Tartamudeo Lincoln a lo cual Lynn asintió – Bien ahora…

\- ¡DIME DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS! – le grito ya harta de toda la situación, la chica solo quería ver de nuevo a sus hermanos abrazarlos y hacerles una llave de lucha libre hasta que suplique piedad.

-B-Bueno e-e-estamos en la hamburguesa del e-eructo, pero nada más deja ir por Lucy que la deje comiendo y nos vemos en la parada para el bus ¿ok? – Lynn solo apretó los puños al oír donde se encontraban esos dos mocosos, pero se detuvo al escucharse a su estómago gruñir.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Solo espérenme allá – dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-O-Okey…nos vemos Lynn jeje – se despidió de su hermana.

-A partir de ahora llámame "tu peor pesadilla" – le hablo con malicia mientras soltaba una pequeña risa malvada y esperaba la respuesta de Lincoln, pero este solo colgó y Lynn bufo muy molesta.

No podía creer lo que le acaba de suceder, en serio perdió casi una hora buscando a sus hermanos mientras estos comían una hamburguesa felizmente sin siquiera avisarle antes, ¡Los haría pure una vez los viese!, por el momento tenia que irse para encontrarse con esos dos.

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con tranquilidad mientras trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento, ya si de por sí estaba muy cansada cuando acabo el juego y ahora que recorrió la escuela más de cinco veces en busca de sus malagradecidos hermanos menores solo hizo que se sintiese más agotada.

Pasando por los salones vacíos de la escuela donde los únicos que seguían ahí eran ella, el conserje que estaba limpiando las gradas del gimnasio y tal vez el director, no estaba segura, aunque tampoco le importaba.

Siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su nuevo short deportivo color negro con rojo, estaba más relajada al saber que sus hermanos estaban bien, a pesar de que quería "hacerlos un pretzel humano" como diría Lori…mmmhhh pretzel, realmente no le gustaba mucho la comida favorita de Lori, pero su apetito había vuelto durante la llamada de Lincoln.

_***Gruñido***_

Su estómago volvió a gruñir.

Hizo una mueca por eso, solo podía pensar en el lugar donde Lincoln y Lucy se encontraban "La hamburguesa del eructo" el mejor restaurante de Royal Woods, esperaba que por lo menos Lincoln "amablemente" le invitara una hamburguesa de doble carne, doble queso.

El pensamiento de la deliciosa hamburguesa hizo agua la boca de Lynn y la hizo poner una sonrisa tonta mientras un poco de baba caí de la comisura de sus labios.

Poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad en su caminata poco después paso a ser trote hasta que Lynn comenzó a correr desesperada por conseguir esa hamburguesa lo más pronto posible.

Pero un sonido capto su atención haciéndola detenerse…

El sonido provenía del cuarto de máquinas de la escuela, pero no sonaba como una especie de tubería algo por el estilo, sonaba más bien como la voz de una chica.

Eso le causo curiosidad y sospecha, se suponía que solo ella, el director y el conserje estaban todavía presentes y esta segura que esa voz no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, pero le era… familiar.

Siendo vencida por su curiosidad se acerco a la puerta donde provenía ese sonido y pego su oreja para escuchar mejor…

-MMmmmmhhh delicioso… - se escucho dentro del cuarto y Lynn puso más atención.

-Finalmente pude conseguir mi tan ansiado festín después de tres largos meses…- la voz femenina la causo un ligero escalofrió a Lynn al finalmente deducir a quien pertenecía esa voz – (¿Lucy?) – que demonios hacia su hermana menor en el cuarto de máquinas, Lincoln le había dicho que se encontraban en la hamburguesa del eructo, en ese caso ¿le había mentido?

Lynn frunció fuertemente el ceño, se suponía que se encontraban lejos de la escuela y resulta que se encontraban en la escuela todo este tiempo, ¡Ahora si la conocerían!

Iba a abrir la puerta con una patada, pero una idea surco su mente la cual la hizo poner una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mirando hacia arriba pudo ver los ductos de ventilación que pasaban por toda la escuela y con eso podría ver que era lo que Lucy hacía, pero eso no le importaba mucho solo quería darle un gran susto a la "duquesa de la oscuridad"

_Momentos más tarde_

Lynn estaba metida dentro de los ductos de ventilación había entrado en una de las ventanillas que hay en los salones por lo que solo tuvo que usar un pupitre para poder alcanzar esa ventanilla, para su suerte el ducto era bastante ancho por lo que podía entrar sin problemas, solamente debía de ser muy silenciosa.

Arrastrándose por los ductos tratando de encontrar el cuarto de máquinas lo más rápido posible, finalmente encontró la ventanilla que daba ahí.

Acercando su cara a la ventanilla para ver lo que pasaba adentro, pero lamentablemente el cuarto estaba bastante oscuro, pero aun así podía distinguir una figura arrodillada en el suelo y… una especie de gran bulto en el suelo.

Eso confundió a Lynn de gran manera, pero podía escuchar lo que parecía ser Lucy masticando algo y después tragándolo.

Intentando enfocar su mirada en ver que era lo que Lucy comía pudo deslumbrar la forma de un… cuerpo.

Un sentimiento de incertidumbre y miedo se adueñó de su ser, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y su respiración se detenía a intervalos.

Olfateo un poco he inmediatamente hizo una mueca de asco, el olor en el cuarto era muy desagradable, ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo, simplemente era muy asqueroso y comenzaba a darle nauseas.

Pensó en que era lo que su hermana gótica estaba haciendo, claramente estaba comiendo algo, pero como era posible que siquiera pudiera tener apetito con ese horrible olor en el cuarto, a ella casi podía hacerla sentir su desayuno en su garganta.

Demasiado desagradable…

Pero Lucy seguía comiendo, solo veía lo que parecía ser su oscura figura tomar algo dentro de esa figura en el suelo para después llevárselo a la boca donde podía escuchar los gemidos de placer que daba Lucy al probar lo que sea que estuviera comiendo, aunque también podía distinguir el sonido de algo viscoso...

Debes en cuando se escuchaba a Lucy chuparse sus dedos, pero se había dado cuenta que algo parecía estar regándose, no estaba segura del que era, pero la verdad no quería saberlo y comenzaba a cuestionarse si valía la pena seguir con esto.

\- (¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?) – se cuestionaba Lynn sobre su decisión de darle un "susto" a Lucy, pero después de todo lo que podía escuchar ya no estaba segura si continuar espiando a su hermana aun entre penumbras.

Así paso un minuto y las náuseas de Lynn incrementaban y en más de una ocasión tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar, sencillamente el olor se había vuelto más fuerte.

Pero de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió sorprendiendo a Lucy y a Lynn, pero en el momento en cual la luz paso por el cuarto Lynn pudo ver que era lo que ocurría en el cuarto… pero al hacerlo ella abrió completamente sus ojos con horror y shock.

Lo que Lucy se estaba comiendo como si fuera una rica lasaña era nada más que… Margo.

Margo su amiga quien hace apenas unas horas estaba celebrando con ella el haber ganado la final.

Ahora no era nada más que un cuerpo abierto desde el pecho hasta el estómago donde se podía ver la falta de órganos, una gran mordida en su cuello que todavía seguía chorreando sangre, su cara demostraba la sorpresa y el horror, y su mirada muerta y vacía miraba al techo, pero… solamente tenía un ojo, el otro no estaba solamente era una cuenca vacía…

Y Lucy tampoco lucia bien, estaba completamente manchada de sangre y sostenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser un…riñón.

El riñón de Margo…

Estaba a medio comer…

Lynn palideció como nunca en su vida…

Sintió una fuerte arcada haciéndola enderezarse, se cubrió la boca intenta mantener a dentro el asqueroso fluido en el que se había convertido el licuado de huevo y los dos sándwiches de jamón que se había desayunado esta mañana.

*****_**Glup**_*****

Con una gran mueca de asco se obligo a si misma a tragarse su propio vomito mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos para seguir viendo lo que ocurría, todavía podía sentir el horrible sabor de la bilis en su garganta y las pequeñas lagrimas de dolor por el esfuerzo que hizo por aguantar el vómito.

\- ¿Todavía no te lo has acabado…Lucy? – Esa nueva voz hizo que Lynn tuviese un mayor escalofrío.

\- (no…no…no… ¡Por favor dios! ¡Él no!) – mirando hacia la puerta pudo ver a Lincoln parado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Lucy con tranquilidad.

-Lo siento querido hermano… pero sabes perfectamente el gusto de poder disfrutar esta exquisita carne sin interrupciones – fue la respuesta de Lucy en su usual tono monótono.

-Lo sé hermanita, pero Lynn ya viene por nosotros y hay que apresurarnos por llegar antes que ella – respondió el albino con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Ya?... Es una lástima – dijo con algo de resignación.

Lucy se puso de pie y dándole un gran bocado al lo que quedaba del riñón se lo acabo mientras masticaba con tranquilidad para después tragarlo.

Lincoln solo observo a su hermana por un momento y después poso su mirada en el cuerpo de Margo.

\- ¿No es esa la amiga de Lynn? – le pregunto a la gótica la cual solo suspiro.

-Sí lo fue…

-Que lastima me caía bien – dijo Lincoln encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras Lucy comenzaba a limpiarse con un peculiar pañuelo morado que parecía brillar de vez en cuando y este comenzaba a limpiar la sangre del cuerpo de Lucy.

-Oye Lucy, no te comiste el otro ojo, pensé que esa era tu parte favorita – le dijo el albino con curiosidad.

-Lo es solamente lo deje para el final- fue la respuesta de Lucy- pero…ahora que me lo recuerdas voy a terminármelo- sonrió mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Margo.

Pero Lincoln sonrió con astucia y se adelanto a su hermana, llegando antes que ella al cuerpo arranco el ojo de Margo con su mano haciendo que la sangre brotara de la cuenca y manchara un poco a Lincoln.

\- ¿Lo quieres Lucy? – sostuvo el ojo por su nervio moviéndolo ligeramente de un lado a otro – pues ven a quitármelo – después se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo lentamente.

Lucy viendo lo que su hermano quería sonrió con picardía y se acerco a él para después abrazarlo por su cuello, él la tomo por su cintura acercándola más a él para después unir sus labios en un apasionado y sangriento beso caníbal.

La sangre escurrió un poco de los labios de ambos hermanos aun manteniendo el beso, luego de un minuto ambos se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Linky… hace tiempo que no lo hacemos tu y yo – Lucy comenzó a darle besos en el cuello al albino.

-Vaya iniciativa la tuya hermanito – dijo Lincoln suavemente a su hermana para proceder a darle un soplido al cuello de Lucy causándole un ligero pero placentero escalofrío.

-Vamos Linky no soy tonta, sé que lo hiciste con Lola y Lisa hace una semana mientras yo le ayudaba a Mamá con su novela – se detuvo por un momento he inflo un poco los cachetes en un puchero haciéndola ver tierna.

-Jejejeje lo siento por eso, pero ya sabes como es Lola cuando no lo hacemos en mucho tiempo y Lisa también se estaba impacientado. – la tomo por los cachetes y le dio un tierno beso.

-Honestamente todos sabíamos que Lola no aguantaría dos meses sin sentirte dentro de ella, pero Lisa tal parece le dio un bajón... – dijo Lincoln mientras volvía a darle un beso a Lucy.

-S-Sí e-era un poco obvio, pero aun así me sorprende que Lana o Lily no se te hayan lanzado antes, sabes lo competitivas que son cuando complaces a Lola y Lisa antes de ellas – Lincoln rio un poco nervioso por eso.

-bueno… eso no es cierto, ayer Lana me pidió hacerlo cuando fueron al mall y mientras lo hacíamos se nos unió Lily jejeje – rio algo nervioso y eso se incremento cuando Lucy para sus caricias y lo miro a los ojos.

-Me estas diciendo que la única que no tuvo diversión fui yo… - Lincoln comenzó a sudar.

-Yo… lo lamento tenia algo planeado para todas ustedes, pero las chicas se me adelantaron – le explico a su hermana, la cual lo miro por unos momentos y después suspiro.

-Esta bien te perdono amor – Lincoln suspiro de alivio – pero… *puso su dedo en los labios del albino* aun así quiero toda tu atención en mi – sonrió y se acercó nuevamente al albino y lo beso.

Lincoln correspondió el beso y coloco sus manos en el trasero de su hermana acariciándolo levemente y ella acaricio sus cabellos blancos.

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que Lincoln rompió el beso y miro a su hermana gótica con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Qué hay de Lynn? sabes que se enojara más si llega allá y no nos encuentra – pregunto Lincoln, Lucy solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Seguramente Lynn se tardará, ella está demasiado cansada por el juego y seguramente se entretendrá con sus amigas – dijo Lucy

-Wow, en verdad no estas pensando las cosas ¿no Lucy? – le respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-No…no lo hago, ahora solamente quiero disfrutar de este momento de intimidad – termino de decir para después meter una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su hermano – aparte que tanto Lynn ¿podría hacernos sufrir en sus entrenamientos?, sencillamente no son cosas que para _**nosotros**_ nos haga daño…

-Bueno… si lo vez de esta forma no suena tan malo, aparte que el director Huggins se fue hace rato y el conserje esta demasiado ocupado limpiado palomitas en el gimnasio.

Dicho eso el albino volvió a besar a Lucy, pero esta vez con más pasión y agresividad que antes.

Pero sin que ambos se dieran cuenta una pequeña espía se retiraba lo más rápido y silencioso que podía del ducto de ventilación.

Volvió al salón donde se metió en el ducto de ventilación y bajo de este, miro a la izquierda del pasillo viendo la puerta del cuarto de maquinas abierta donde podía escuchar los gemidos de su hermana y hermano, y se apresuró por salir.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos del cuarto de maquinas Lynn corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida de la escuela con su corazón latiendo como loco y su cuerpo pidiendo liberar el contenido de su boca.

Saliendo de la escuela y dirigiéndose al bote de basura más cercano metió su cabeza dentro y vomito.

Después de vomitar todo su desayuno solo una pregunta surcaba en la mente de Lynn en esos momentos.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTA PASANDO?!

* * *

**Espero mucho les allá gustado este capítulo de esta pequeña historia que durara entr capítulos. Dejen sus comentarios acerca de lo que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Sin más se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki BYE.**


	2. Leni

\- Mmmmmm… ¿Qué te parece más lindo, el verde o el amarillo? - pregunto Leni con una sonrisa feliz a su hermanita bebe.

\- ¡Eta! - la pequeña apunto hacia el la tela verde que su hermana la mostraba.

\- ¡tienes mucha razón hermanita el verde queda perfecto con esta blusa! - chillo con emoción abrazando la tela verde para un vestido rosado.

\- ¡Eni! – chillo la pequeña mientras reía alegremente.

-¡OOOHHH ERES ADORABLE HERMANITA! – Chillo Leni con mucha ternura al ver a Lily levantar sus manitas hacia ella.

La pequeña bebe de dos años vestía una camisa purpura y unos pantaloncillos grises junto a unos calcetines con el logo de un pequeño zorro rojizo, aunque no había cambiado mucho que digamos en su aspecto físico.

Leni simplemente dejo la tela en su cama y tomo a su hermana en brazos.

-vamos Lily es hora de ver las caricaturas – dijo con inocencia.

\- ¡Wiiii! – festejo la pequeña mientras se reía un poco y la mayor se reía con ella.

Mientras Leni se dirigía a bajo a ver las caricaturas con su hermanita, Lynn paso a su lado rápidamente.

-Hola Lynn – saludo a la castaña mientras esta la volteaba a ver.

-Hola… Leni – saludo a su hermana con gran cansancio en sus ojos los cuales mostraban unas grandes ojeras.

-Guao… Lynn te ves terrible… segura que no quieres un smothie de arándano – le ofreció a su hermana la cual negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No gracias Leni yo estoy…

\- ¡yynnn! – dijo la pequeña Lily con una pequeña risa.

Lynn tenso cada musculo de su cuerpo al oír a Lily, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda y el sudor frío comenzaba a bajar de su frente quedándose parada sin decir nada y evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con la beba, quien la miro confundida al igual que Leni.

"_Lana y yo lo estábamos haciendo y Lily se nos unió"_

"_Lily se nos unió…" _

"_Lily se nos unió…" _

"_Lily se nos unió…"_

"_Lily se nos unió…" _

"_Lily se nos unió…" _

"_Lily se nos unió…" _

\- ¡Lynn! Hello… *movió su mano enfrente de la cara de Lynn tratando de hacerla reaccionar* ¡oye hermana me estas escuchando!... – finalmente Lynn reacción y lentamente comenzó a retroceder.

-Ehhh… yo…t-tengo... q-que irme – se apresuró a decir para después bajar las escaleras y segundos después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

-Okie dokie… - encogiéndose de hombros y sin darle vuelta al asunto Leni volvió a poner su sonrisa feliz y siguió su rumbo al sofá de la casa, de todas maneras, Lynn a estado actuando extraño desde hace dos días.

Era raro. Lynn había estado actuando extraño desde que gano esa competencia estapal… o era estaquear, mmmmhhhh… no lo recordaba, Lynn no hablo mucho de eso durante la cena, fueron Linky y Lucy los que le contaron a la familia como fue el partido, aunque Lynn no había comido mucho estos últimos días, tal vez era por eso que actuaba tan extraño seguramente le duele el estómago y como que hace que tenga más gases que lo normal.

Leni bajo las escaleras con normalidad y al llegar al primer piso de la casa siguió derecho al sofá sin darse cuenta de que Lily miraba fijamente la puerta sin expresión alguna…

Sentándose en el sofá y tomando el control remoto, encendiendo la televisión y poniendo el canal de CNK donde pasaban su caricatura favorita al igual que Lily.

¿Como era que se llamaba?... olvidaba el nombre de la serie bastante seguido… era… hora de que… pintura, cerradura, bueno… ¡algo así era!, pero desde que pasaba más tiempo con Lily siempre la veían y a ella le encantaba más que nada por esa princesa muy a la moda solo que con pésima elección de colores en sus outfits.

De todas formas, solo lo veía por eso y por ese perro tan bonito y listo. soltó un suspiro. como quisiera poder tener ese perro tan bonito, no es que quisiera remplazar a Charles él también era bonito para ser un perro, pero le gustaba la idea de poder tener un perro que hablara, aunque no es que hablar fuese un problema después de toda ella podía comunicarse con los animales parpadeando.

Y ahora que recordaba Cliff le dijo que quiera un nuevo esmalte de uñas, luego irían a comprarlo al mall.

El mall…

Había sido muy divertida su última visita con Lily, sus amigos fueron y se la pasaron comprando en esas maravillosas rebajas de verano, ella había comprado esos vestidos tan a la moda, como que eran fabulosos…

Aunque le hubiera gustado que sus hermanas y hermano la acompañaran siempre era más divertido cuando estaban en familia, y como que también se sentía un poquito mal por no haber ido al juego de Lynn, Lincoln y Lucy dijeron que había sido muy divertido, pero cuando lo dijeron, Lynn dijo que quería bañarse y se fue como si hubiera visto una araña…

Un momento… ¡Una araña! Tal vez era por eso que actuaba tan extraño, quizás una fea araña estaba en su cuarto y eso no la hacía sentirse bien… aunque eso… ¿no era algo normal?, Lucy siempre tenía cosas muy espeluznantes en su cuarto y no habían incomodado a Lynn en todo el tiempo que eran rommies.

Leni hizo una mueca de confusión.

Lily solo miraba las caricaturas con una expresión feliz, aunque algo… distante.

_**Al rato**_

\- ¿Banana o Manzana? – se cuestionó para así misma Leni teniendo las frutas mencionadas en ambas manos – ¿Tu qué opinas Geo? – pestañando unas cuantas veces para comunicarse con el pequeño hámster, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros no entendiendo lo que Leni hacia y rodo fuera de la cocina.

\- ¡Tienes razón Geo, mejor una combinación de ambos! – dijo con una gran sonrisa comenzando a preparar su smothie.

Y en lo mientras metía los ingredientes necesarios para su smothie, trataba de pensar en que ver ahora, Lily se había quedado dormida por lo que tuvo que dejarla en su cuna en el cuarto que compartía con Lisa.

La verdad era que su hermanita era muy adorable, todos sus hermanas y hermano lo eran, cuando eran bebes y ella junto con Lori los cuidaban.

Sonrió con ternura al recordar las coletas que siempre le hacían a Luna de pequeña, aunque que mal que se cortara el cabello se veía muy linda con el pelo largo, las adorables risas de Luan al verla golpearse contra la pared… o era la risa que soltó esta mañana cuando volvió a caminar con los ojos cerrados y choco con la pared, aunque creo que ella se rio de su chiste malo de paredes, que la verdad no entendí.

Como sea Lily estaba dormida y ella podría seguir viendo la televisión, solo estaban ella y Lily en casa, Lori se fue a su trabajo, Luna tuvo que ir al médico por intentar comer un submarino de Lynn con mucho picante, Luan se fue a otra fiesta acompañada de Lincoln y Lucy, y el resto creo que fueron al parque… ¡A sí! También estaba Lynn, pero ella se fue sin decirle nada.

Lynn… quizás debería hablar con ella, ya que ha estado siendo muy grosera con las menores y Linky.

O simplemente le diría a Lori, aunque tal vez la ignore por ver su celular.

Encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa le restó importancia al asunto y siguió preparando su bebida.

\- ¡OH VAMOS! ¡EL PASTEL DE LUCINA SE VE MEJOR! – Grito molesta y confundida al ver un concurso de repostería donde la mencionada Luciana había perdido con un tipo con un pésimo sentido de la moda al usar sandalias y calcetas.

Como era posible que el pastel cubierto de chocolate blanco y negro con fresas y un hermoso corazón en el centro de todo, no había ganado, y había ganado uno cubierto de duraznos, ¡Eso era muy injusto!... sí es verdad que está muy bonito ambos, pero a ella le gustaba más el de chocolate, aunque el resto de sus hermanas lo abandonara solo porque Luna engordo un poquito, y a Lori le salieron varios granos en la cara y el trasero…

Eso… tenía que admitir que lo de Lori si le daba miedo, pero ella se preocupaba más por sus hermanitas y no tanto por ella, al fin y al cabo, no importa lo que comiese ella no engordaba y seguía igual a la moda como siempre, aunque las demás la miraran molestas, todavía segua sin saber por qué…

Molesta e indignada la rubia decidió cambiar el canal y buscar algo bueno en la tele. Algo aburrida después de seguir cambiando de canal sin encontrar nada bueno, dejo su vaso del smothie vacío en la mesita de la sala y siguió cambiando los canales.

Hasta que lo encontró…

* * *

_\- ¡Hola a todos próximas diseñadoras y diseñadores del país! – guiño el ojo una hermosa chica rubia con un lindo vestido rosa y un micrófono en la mano._

_\- ¡Estamos en hoy después de tanta espera la próxima edición de!: __**"The cutest dress in Holleywood".**_

_Apareció el logo de un corazón con las letras: "TCDH". _

_-Ahora veamos a nuestras competidoras – declaro la rubia con una gran sonrisa._

* * *

\- ¡OH MY GOD! ¡HOY ES EL DÍA DEL EVENTO MÁS FABULOSO DEL AÑO JUNTO CON NAVIDAD Y EL DÍA DEL TACO! – Chillo muy emocionada la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y juntaba sus manos emocionada - ¡Un momento! *piensa en algo muy importante, pero se queda con una expresión en blanco* ¡¿Y YO COMO ESTOY?! – ve su vestido algo sucio y arrugado.

\- ¡NO ESTOY PARA LA OCACIÓN! – Grita horrorizada y sale corriendo a las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

Pero cuando iba en entrar a su cuarto escuchó un ruido extraño que hizo que su mente se pusiera en blanco.

Sonaba como si estuvieran rompiendo nueces… solo que eran muchas, pero muchas nueces…

Escuchando con más detenimiento para averiguar dónde estaban rompiendo nueces, olvidándose por completo porque había subido al segundo piso.

Descubrió que provenía del cuarto de Lisa y Lily…

Leni hizo una mueca de confusión y asco… ese sonido era muy feo.

Comenzaba a volverse mucho más fuerte los crujidos de lo que sea que lo causara, y comenzaba a darle escalofríos por lo espelúznate que sonaba.

Acercándose lentamente con la mayor discreción que podía hacía el cuarto de Lisa y Lily. Al estar a solo un paso de la puerta el ruido comenzó a volverse… raro… no sabía cómo describirlo en lo absoluto.

\- (¿Qué es ese sonido tan espeluznante? Será… ¿Uno de los inventos de Lisa?... pero que no debería de explotar) – pensaba muy confundida Leni. Que era ese sonido tan horrible, ni siquiera las máquinas de Lisa causaban ese sonido tan fuerte y ¿crujiente?

\- (Un momento…)

-(¡Lily!) – pensó horrorizada

Lily, su hermanita seguía dentro del cuarto, pero… ¿Por qué no lloraba? Incluso ella ya sentía las ganas de hacerlo y no sabía porque…

Todo era tan confuso.

Aun con el miedo de lo que sea que provocara ese sonido decidió ver que su hermanita estuviera bien, pero algo le decía que no abriera la puerta… solo un poco.

Tomando la perrilla la giro con cuidado de que no hiciera mucho ruido, aunque dudaba que podría hacer más ruido que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo eso feo sonido.

Abriendo lo suficiente para que pudiera ver el cuarto con un solo ojo miro adentro del cuarto y se quedó en completo shock…

No era una maquina lo que causaba ese sonido tan horrible era…

Lily…

Lily estaba en el centro de la habitación retorciéndose de manera grotesca y muy antinatural. Parecía abrazarse a sí misma, pero… lo que Leni veía era como los huesos de Lily se movía dentro de su carne, acomodándose y desacomodándose, escuchando el crujido de estos y la carne de la pequeña desgarrarse dentro de su cuerpo.

A sí estuvo por casi un minuto hasta que del cuerpo de Lily salió una especie de líquido verde oscuro. Le salía a cantaros en cada orificio que veía. En los ojos, la nariz, la boca, el obligo, hasta en sus partes privadas e incluso la carne se desgarraba creando algunos cortes en su cuerpo haciendo que eses líquido saliera en lugar de la sangre…

El líquido cubrió cada parte del cuerpo de la pequeña que dejo de abrazarse a sí misma y extendió los brazos y comenzó a encorvarse al punto en el que Leni podía ver su columna vertebral atreves de ese líquido visiblemente viscoso.

El olor de esa cosa comenzó a irritar la nariz de Leni, no únicamente por su muy desagradable olor sino también porque le ardía bastante su nariz.

Leni se tapó su nariz y su boca para evitar vomitar. El estómago le daba vueltas desde que vio a Lily. Quería ir a ayudar a su hermanita, quitarle ese feo líquido aun tuviese que ensuciar su vestido, estaba sucio de todas maneras, y abrazarla para que dejase de llorar…

Un momento…

Había escuchado a Lily gritar o llorar…

No… no la había escuchado.

Eso la confundió muchísimo, y su cabecita comenzaba a sacar humo por el esfuerzo que ponía al entender toda la situación… hasta que escucho la voz de… ¿Lily?

-¡AAAAAGGGGGRRRRRRR! – La beba gruño como un gran animal furioso y con una voz más ronca y profunda, para nada pertenecientes a una beba como Lily.

El cuerpo de la pequeña comenzó a convulsionarse de manera errática y a retorcerse de manera mucho más grotesca que antes hasta el punto en que sus manitas y sus piecitos daban una vuelta de 360° provocando que los huesos de Lily se hicieran añicos.

Lily dejo de estar encovada y se enderezo comenzando a crecer con los crujidos y el sonido de la carne retorciéndose aumentando más que antes.

Finalmente, Lily, termino de crecer y el sonido paro…

Se veía mucho más alta y para nada parecía un bebe de casi dos años, se veía como una niña de la edad de Lincoln, al menos en estatura ya que ese líquido seguía cubriendo el cuerpo de Lily.

De pronto el líquido comenzó a ser absorbido por el cuerpo de Lily dejándola al descubierto…

Su piel no parecía maltratada por ese líquido, de hecho, su tono de la piel no había cambiado en lo absoluto e incluso se veía más tersa y suave. Su cabello había crecido hasta el punto de tenerlo igual de largo que Lynn y sus cabellos rubios parecían relucir más que su propio cabello y el de Lori. Estaba completamente desnuda, la ropa con la que vestía de bebe no estaba por ningún lado.

Lily se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión tranquila en su hermoso rostro y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Se vio las palmas de las manos y comenzó a estirarse como si se hubiera levantado en la mañana.

-Uuuuuffff…. que bien se siente volver a ser grande – sonrió con alivio – en serio puede ser incomodo ser un bebe.

-Tener que estar siempre mirando hacia arriba para ver a los demás es molesto *se soba un poco el cuello* pero… que bueno que Linky y Leni me cargan, por supuesto que las demás saben lo molesto que es esto para mí y no me ayudan – hizo una mueca de molestia y siguió hablando consigo misma.

Era genial volver a ser grande de nuevo, no lo era desde que hizo ese trio con Linky y Lana hace una semana, pero en verdad esta semana había sido pesada para todos ellos.

El hambre crecía cada día y casi todos se había acabado sus provisiones, Solo Lisa le quedaba comida, y pues se comería lo que quedaba sin el consentimiento de Lisa, ella le robo unas cuantas a las gemelas causando que pelearan.

Otra vez… así que ¿Por qué hacerle lo mismo?

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

Qué bueno que sabía la contraseña de Lisa, aunque lo único malo es que de seguro tiene sus provisiones repletas de dedos.

Ella prefería los pulmones, pero bueno tampoco iba a quejarse de eso, comida es comida, después de todo…

Camino un poco por la habitación dando pequeños saltos hasta que vio el espejo que Leni le regalo a Lisa y que afortunadamente seguía intacto.

Viendo su reflejo empezó a tocarse los pechos mientras ponía una sonrisa divertida, pero algo socarrona.

-Jijiji tomen eso chicas – se relamió los labios.

-Espero que Linky venga temprano, hay algo que me gustaría probar con él – pensó en su hermano junto con cables inalámbricos y un traje de látex.

-Seguro le encantara muc…***golpe* **\- Lily se dio la vuelta sorprendida y asustada al escuchar la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

-Lily… - Leni la miro fijamente.

\- ¡Leni! – dijo sorprendida.

-Lily…tu…- se acerca lentamente a su hermana.

\- ¿L-Leni? (¡Mierda! ¡Me descubrieron!) – pensó sorprendida.

Leni solo seguía acercándose linealmente a ella. – *chasquea la lengua* (¡Maldita sea! ¡pensé que la cuatro ojos de Lisa había insonorizado la habitación para que nadie oyese lo que hacíamos! Y ahora Leni me descubrió… tendré que…) – las uñas de la pequeña rubia comenzaron a alargarse peligrosamente.

-Lily… hermanita… tu… ¡Tu! – Lily se prepara para atacar - ¡LLEGASTE A LA PUBERTAD! – Leni salió corriendo y abrazo a una muy confundida Lily.

\- ¡Oh hermanita te estas convirtiendo en una mujer! – chillo feliz la hermosa rubia mientras daba vueltas aun abrazando a su hermana.

\- ¡EH!

-Me sorprende que la pubertad te llegara mucho antes que a mi y el resto de las chicas, aunque las menores todavía no llegan y Lori me dijo que Linky apenas está comenzándola.

\- ¡Pero mírate te ves hermosa y no tienes granos!, de seguro Lori te envidiaría bastante por eso.

Lily solo seguía escuchando con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la mandíbula caída.

-Aunque como que tiene sus lados malos, como esos dolores de estómago, los gases, que… ***jadeo*** ¡Te vas a desangrar! – se horrorizo recordando cuando su parte intima se desangro y perdió mucha sangre.

\- ¡Rayos había olvidado eso, Lily, necesito llamar a una ambulancia para que no te desangres! – soltó a Lily

-ehhh… ¡No Leni eso no es necesario! Jejeje – rio nerviosa

\- ¿Estas segura? He pasado por eso y no es para nada lindo – miro a su hermana con preocupación.

-si si si… no te preocupes hermana mayor – agacho un poco la cabeza mientras sus uñas volvían a la normalidad.

Leni miro preocupada a su hermana que no levantaba su mirada del suelo y pareció temblar un poco y ahí Leni se dio cuenta.

-Oh hermanita tienes frio, pobrecita… tus lindas, pero poco a la moda ropas no están…

Lily levanto su mirada todavía sorprendida a su hermana, quien le dio una encantadora sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Lily, yo te hare algo mejor – declaro con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba a Lily a su habitación.

\- ¡Mira te vez fabulosa! – chillo Leni mientras juntaba sus manos.

\- ¡SÍ hermana es fabulosa! – dijo sonriendo mirando su bonito vestido purpura con líneas rojas onduladas en los bordes y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Algo simple, pero encaja divino en ti hermanita – dijo Leni con su típica sonrisa mientras tomaba los hombros de su hermana.

-Gracias Leni – dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

\- ¡Hay solo espera cuando se lo cuente a las demás! – la sonrisa de Lily se borró.

-Leni… no…

\- ¡De seguro les encantara verte como toda una muchachita linda! – ignoro las débiles palabras de su hermana.

-Leni…

-Voy por mi celular para hacer una videollamada, ahorita vengo hermanita – le dio la espalda a Lily y se dirigió a la puerta.

Que bueno que Lily ya creció, pobrecita… tendrá que pasar por todos eso feos síntomas de la pubertad, pero bueno por lo menos se convirtió en una chica muy linda de la edad de Lincoln.

De seguro Lincoln no se sentirá mal al pensar que el no empezara la pubertad solo y Lily y él se podrían apoyar mutuamente, aunque sus padres y Lori le dijeron que los chicos no padecen lo mismo que las chicas cuando entran a la pubertad, pero…

***Golpe***

Todo se volvió negro para Leni…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Uhg…! ¿Qué pasó? – se preguntó Leni con algo de dolor en su cara y su nuca.

¿Qué había pasado?... ¿Por qué el suelo era tan suave?... ¿Por qué le dolía la cara y la nuca?... ¿Por qué no podía ver nada?...

Se toca la cara y se quito su antifaz para dormir.

-Oh… - vio que estaba en su cuarto acostada en su cama con su piyama puesta.

\- ¡Hayyy me duele mi carita y mi nuca! – se froto su nuca intentando apaciguar el molesto dolor que tenía ahí.

No lo entendía y estaba muy pero muy confundida…

¿Qué no estaba con Lily?

Ella iba a llamar a sus hermanas para contarles que Lily había llegado a la pubertad y de pronto ¡Pum! Todo se volvió negro. Acaso todo…

Había sido un sueño…

* * *

Lily se encontraba convertida en bebe, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más la descubriese, había pensado que Leni estaría entretenida con la televisión y no subiría hasta que todos regresasen y fuera hora de cenar.

Fue muy descuidada.

Por suerte fue Leni la que la había descubierto y no una de las mayores, de haber sido así no sabia lo que les hubiera hecho.

La pequeña se dirigió a la cama de Lisa y coloco su mano debajo de esta y pareció buscar algo ahí hasta que se escuchó un "**Clic**" de inmediato el escritorio de Lisa se abrió revelando una caja fuerte muy diferentes a las normales.

Esta era mucho más grande que una normal, casi del tamaño del escritorio, dividida en seis secciones cada una pintada de un color: rosa, verde, negra, purpura, naranja y azul, con botones de diferentes símbolos en lugar de números.

Estando frente a la sección verde de la caja y oprimió una gran cantidad de botones hasta que se escuchó una voz robótica: _"Contraseña correcta… bon appétit Lisa"_

La parte verde de la caja fuerte se abrió, sacando aire frio y revelando varios topers con tapa verde.

Tomando uno de los topers y destapándolo revelando varios dedos humanos y uno que otro genital.

Haciendo que sus dientes crecieran hasta volverse puntiagudos para nada propios de un infante de casi dos años.

Tomando un dedo y llevándoselo a la boca para comerlo.

Masticándolo con tranquilidad mientras se escuchaban los crujidos del pequeño hueso del dedo junto con la uña.

***suspiro* **

Que Leni la descubriese ponía en peligro todo, pero conociéndola seguramente pensara que fue un sueño y dejaría el asunto.

Qué bueno que la había llevado a su cuarto, la había cambiado su ropa y la acostó en su cama para que pensase que todo fue un muy raro sueño.

Leni…

¿Por qué tenía que ser así de buena? No le ayudaba en nada en su estado emocional.

Lily, pensó en el bonito vestido que Leni le había hecho con todo su amor, sus bonitas y dulces palabras sobre lo bonita que era y esa encantadora sonrisa solo la hacía sentirse muy mal.

-Hace…tiempo que no me siento así – Lily paro de comer y su mirada cambio a una melancólica y cansada, que no le pertenecían a una niña… era una mirada de una anciana cansada de la vida.

Cerro los ojos un momento mientras los recuerdos la inundaban.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, pero ahora su mirada ya no demostraba tristeza sino una fría seriedad.

La mirada de una asesina pensado en su próxima víctima.

-Tendré que decirle a Lincoln y a las demás cuando vuelvan…- Sin importar que Leni pensaba que fuese un sueño era un hecho que la había visto y eso se debía de corregir… de paso podrían ponerse de acuerdo con sus hermanos para averiguar el porqué del comportamiento tan extraño de Lynn

-Tal vez ella… no… no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas…

* * *

**Hola a todos amigos, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo :3**

**Review:**

**J0nas Nagera: ****Ufff amigo... no quiero decir nada de tus preguntas para no spoiliarte nada, aunque espero que esto pueda darte más intriga y muchas gracias me esforcé mucho haciendo este capítulo y espero que este mejor que el anterior, espero que para cuando leas este no tengas tantos problemas. un saludo y cuídate mucho. **

**Paradox Nialum:**** Bueno... creo que tienes razón no me había dado cuenta que mis historias tenía todo eso hasta que me lo dijiste jejeje. Me siento feliz que te haya parecido una buena película de horror no lo visualice de esa manera, pero aun así me siento satisfecho. un saludo y cuídate.**

**regamers10:**** No te preocupes amigo, yo respeto tus gustos :3. Ahora por lo menos sabes que Lily nos es una bebe después de todo. y muchísimas gracias tus palabras me alegro bastante ya que me esforcé mucho haciendo este capítulo y con tus palabras me hiciste el día :D. Un saludo y cuídate mucho.**

**msjorten:**** Amigo no tenía idea de lo que significaba esa palabra hasta que lo busque y... déjame decirte que estas enfermo y me agradas xD. un saludo y cuídate.**

**Eso es todo amigos y para los que siguen "The TV Lost House" el primer capítulo rescrito estara disponible en wattpad este fin de semana.**

**Sin nada más que decir se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki bye...**


	3. Luna

**Me puse Hardcore con este capítulo :V**

* * *

\- ¡Ugh!... ¿Cómo es que esa chica puede comer tanto picante? – se quejó Luna frotándose el estomago tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

En qué mundo pensé que comer ese horrible submarino era buena idea, diablos… me arde el estómago, solo por querer alburear un poco… ¡Maldito karma!

Y eso que no soy tan supersticiosa como Lynn… claro hasta que ocurrió lo de la mala suerte y me di cuenta de cuan verdaderamente supersticiosos somos, que bueno que Lincoln nos perdonó por eso.

Al menos podre pedirle al llegar a casa que me prepare un té, claro que se lo recompensare cuando me siente mejor, no quiero ser una mala hermana…otra vez al menos.

-Bueno eso ya paso – murmuro para sí misma haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

El estomago le dolía bastante y acaba de salir del médico, después de hacerse la chula con su familia y es que a Lynn le habrían preparado uno de eso submarinos que tanto le encantan, pero ella lo había rechazado diciendo que no le sentaría bien de momento.

Yo que estaba bastante orgullosa luego de haber compuesto una increíble canción con mi banda que haría rockear a todos en el próximo "batalla de bandas" y me dije a misma en ese momento: _"Bueno algo de comer me vendría estupendo" _

Luego vi como Lynn rechazaba el submarino y me burlé un poco de Lynn diciéndole que a lo mejor ya no soportaba el picante como antes y tenía miedo de terminar con gases como Lori.

Realmente se me habían subido los humos a la cabeza, pero Lynn simplemente me dio el submarino y subió a su cuarto, no le di importancia y comí el submarino… It was a terrible desicion.

Esa cosa ardía como el infierno, sabía que Lynn le echaba mucho picante cuando se los preparaba, pero tal parece papá se paso de picante… o eso quiero creer.

Al dar el primer mordisco y después al comenzar a masticar mi lengua me estaba ardiendo y habría escupido el submarino de no ser que estaban papá, mamá, Lori, Luan y Lola, seguramente se hubiesen burlado de mi por no poder comer el submarino o para empezar haberlo pedido entonces, tampoco quería limpiar el suelo como bien mamá me hubiera puesto a hacer si escupía esa cosa del infierno.

Así que hice un gran esfuerzo por tragar el primer bocado, pude hacerlo, pero al darle una segunda mordida mi estomago gruño y un agudo dolor junto con un gran calor inundo mi pansa y no tuve más remedio que tirar el "aperitivo" y salir como alma que lleva el diablo hacía el baño, para vomitar.

Luego de hacerlo mi estomago gruño con más fuerza y ya que estaba en el baño pues aproveche a sacar al diablo fuera de mi…

Never… again…

Lo digo enserio jamás había sufrido tanto al hacer mis necesidades.

Tanto fue mi dolor que parecía metalero rezándole al demonio en un lenguaje impronunciable, esa cosa me hizo efecto inmediato.

Luego de eso me sentí mejor, pero al salir Lincoln y mamá me preguntaban si estaba bien y Lisa me recomendó unas medicinas para el estreñimiento, solo respondí que si a mi bro y Mamá he ignore a Lisa, me metí en mi habitación y me acosté en la cama de Luan.

Si bien no le importo mucho eso tuve que escuchar todos sus chistes sobre baños, popo y gente poseída, que bueno que Lucy no estaba con ella por que sino esas dos serian insoportables.

Amo a Luan, pero cuando se trata de molestar a alguien lo hace y lo hace bien… sé que su intención era hacerme sentir bien… I want to believe that

I guess…

Como sea esta maña me sentí aun peor y apenas desperté corrí al baño sin importar hacer aun lado a Lana que estaba primero, pude oír sus quejas, pero des pues de gruñir y maldecir en inglés para que no me entendiera, dejo de reclamar al poco rato.

Todos se preocuparon por mi y mamá me llevo al medico para que pudiese recetarme algo, ¡Diablos ¿porque no le hago caso a Lisa en estas situaciones?!, tal vez sea por que habla de manera tan… complicada que es muy difícil entenderla, da igual mi hermanita no tiene la culpa alguna de nada, ella solo intento ayudarme y yo no aproveche eso.

\- (Solo quiero llegar a casa…) – pensó mientras lanzaba un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa, acostarme en el sofá y ver la tele.

Que mal que mamá tuvo que irse al trabajo me hubiese ahorrado el caminar a casa, lo peor era que el medico donde tuvimos que ir esta relativamente lejos de casa por lo que no llevo ni la mitad del camino a casa.

Por lo menos el doctor le recomendó algo para su estreñimiento y para apaciguar el dolor, que ya se había tomado, pero tal parece estaba tardando en hacer efecto y ya no tenia dinero para un taxi devuelta a casa.

Seguí caminando por más tiempo y esta vez ya no sentía ese agudo dolor en mi vientre, tal parece esas pastillas que tomo había hecho efecto finalmente, pero aún se sentía cansada.

Continúe mi camino a casa con tranquilidad, pero la verdad solo espero no encontrarme a nadie conocido en este momento, no tengo ni las energías, ni las ganas de lidiar con personas que no sean mi bro y Sam…

Sentí mis mejillas encenderse al recordar a Sam y una sonrisa feliz apareció en mi cara al recordarla.

Todavía no puedo creer que estemos saliendo desde que le confesé todo lo que sentía en esa carta, aahhhh es como sentir mariposas en el estómago y sentir.

Sam la mejor persona junto con Lincoln que conocía no solo compartían los mismos gustos, sino también una conexión muy especial y un gran amor la una a la otra.

Cuando sucedió todo lo de la mala suerte, Sam se termino por enterar de lo sucedido gracias a algunos chismes en la escuela y el hecho de que mis padres salieron en el periódico local por lo sucedido, casi pasan por problemas legales debido a esto, cuando entré en razón me sentí no solo como la peor persona sino también como la peor hermana.

De no ser por que Lincoln nos perdono a todos y de que Sam me apoyo, si bien se enfadó muchísimo conmigo y mi familia termino por ayudarme a sentirme mejor.

A pesar de ser una tonta ella me apoyo y creyó en mí, y desde ese entonces nuestra conexión se fortaleció más, pero lamentablemente Sam era la última persona que me encontraría en estos momentos, ya que se encuentra de viaje con su familia y me dijo que no volvería hasta la próxima semana.

Bad day…

-Es cosa mía o las calles están muy vacías – se dijo Luna al ver la muy poca actividad que había últimamente.

Al cruzar una esquina se encontró con la visión de su hermana Lana junto a un tipo… desagradable.

Era más alto que ella como 1.82, era obeso, vestía una camisa… ¿naranja?, creo que es ese color, pero se ve muy sucia y sudada, un pantalón marrón junto con zapatos negros, usa lentes y su cabello negro muy descuidado que el llegaba hasta la espalda baja.

Luna hizo una mueca de asco, en verdad ese sujeto se veía muy desagradable, parecía no conocer la ducha y apestaba a más no poder dedos de queso, sudor y otras cosas, de la cual no estaba segura saber lo que eran…

Lana parecía feliz, pero ese sujeto no le daba buena vibra a Luna quien sintió la necesidad de alejar a su hermanita de ese sujeto.

El tipo sonrió de una manera desagradable y se froto las manos con ansiedad, eso le causo un pequeño escalofrío a Luna, pero Lana solo sonrió de manera inocente.

-Entonces… pequeña ¿Si quieres el dulce de crema? – dijo aquel desagradable sujeto.

\- ¡Claro me encantan los dulces en especial los de crema! – respondió con una sonrisa feliz.

-Oh… en ese caso acompáñame – el sujeto se lamio un poco los labios y poso sus manos en los hombros de Lana quien solo sonreía ladeando un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero que no lo tienes ahora? –pregunto Lana

-Es que si lo saco aquí otros niños podrían venir y quitártelo – le dijo el sujeto mientras comenzaba sudar como puerco.

-Pero… no hay nadie – Lana se rasco el trasero pensado lo que acababa de decirle ese señor.

-Si…pero…uhm… tu sabes es…como cuando suena el camión de los helados los niños salen a comprar su helado antes de que se acaben jejeje – rio algo nervioso, pero bastante ansioso.

\- ¡Oh… ya entiendo! – Lana sonrió

-Eso tiene mucho sentido señor, ya que en mi casa cada que alguien trae chocolate mis hermanas y yo nos volvemos locas o como mi hermano llama; "chocoadictas" – la sonrisa del tipo comenzó a hacerse más grande.

\- ¿Tienes…hermanas? – Lana solo asintió

-Por que no me cuentas de ellas…

\- ¡Claro!, primero están mis hermanas mayores Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, mi hermano Lincoln y mi hermana Lucy, luego estoy yo, mi gemela Lola, Lisa y mi hermana bebe Lily – Lana parecía más animada de hablar sobre su familia mientras que el tipo escuchaba atentamente.

-Entonces… ¿tienes diez hermanos? – Lana volvió a asentir.

-Y una gemela ¿no?... que tal si me hablas un poco de ella… ¿acaso ella está contigo? – Lana solo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡UUGGHHH! No quiero hablar de esa princesita y ¡No! No está conmigo, ¡No quiero apestar a niña! – El tipo masajeo un poco los hombros de Lana para tranquilizarla.

-Esta bien… pero ¿tus padres están contigo? – le pregunto mientras comenzaba a hacer que Lana caminase donde la guiaba.

-Eeemmmm… Mamá se llevó a mi hermana Luna al doctor ya que se estaba haciendo caca y Papá nos llevo al parque a Lola y a mí, pero…me perdí ***Se rasca nerviosamente la cabeza y mira al sujeto con ojos de cachorro* **¿Me puedes llevar al parque después de ir por el dulce? – El sujeto comenzó a sudar más mientras arrastraba un poco más a la pequeña y trataba de ocultar el bulto en sus pantalones.

\- ¡Por supuesto pequeña! Después de que yo me coma un delicioso durazno – soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¡Genial! – sonrió y saco un poco la lengua mientras se entretenía haciendo el sonido de un pedo por las axilas.

El sujeto ensancho más su sonrisa mientras se limpiaba algo de sudor, sintiendo su piel grasosa y apestosa.

* * *

Luna no podría estar más horrorizada en estos momentos, ver a su hermanita con ese hombre la ponía con los pelos de punta y una enorme deseo de tomar a su hermana y salir corriendo.

Cuando ese sujeto comenzó a masajear los hombros de Lana estuvo apunto de correr hacía ellos hasta que alcanzo a ver el arma de fuego que el tipo ocultaba en su pantalón y eso la detuvo.

Si solo iba y confrontaba al sujeto este podría dispárale y probablemente matarla dejando a Lana en la completa merced de aquel sujeto y no quería eso…

Tenía que seguirlos y esperar en el momento justo para llevarse a Lana o incapacitar a ese tipo, pero todavía no podía.

Luna observo a su hermana y al sujeto entrar en un callejón a lado de un almacén y se acercó rápidamente para observarlos, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

Tragando saliva asomo la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría y pudo observar el callejón repleto de basura, algunos vidrios rotos, botes de basura y en una pared unas puertas metálicas donde suponía habían llevado a su hermana.

Entrando al callejón camino con cuidado de no pisar los vidrios o algo que la delatara y al estar en frente de las puertas vio los pomos eran como el de las tiendas en las que decían: "Jale y empuje"

Busco con la mirada algún objeto que la ayudase a defenderse y encontró un fierro algo oxidado, pero servía como un arma contra ese sujeto.

Acercándose con lentitud de nuevo a la puerta la abrió un poco y con cuidado de que no hiciera ruido.

Acerco su ojo para estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía adentro y observo a Lana mirar alrededor del lugar que estaba repleto de cajas, basura, algunos muebles rotos y los focos colgando del techo que iluminaban parte del lugar.

El sujeto solamente estaba observando a su hermanita de una manera aun más desagradable que antes mientras juntaba sus manos y las frotaba con ansiedad e impaciencia.

Aprete más fuerte el fierro sintiendo y oliendo el oxido mientras que una gran furia comenzaba a recorrer todo mi ser y unas inmensas ganas de golpear al tipo.

¡Carajo! Desde cuando Lana era tan inocente como para confiar tan ciegamente en ese tipo y todavía creyendo que le dará dulces, ¡Mierda! Esas bromas sobre pedófilos con caramelos ya no suenan tan divertidas y si escucho a George decir una de esas cuando esto acabe juro que lo golpeare.

Pero solo podía a mi hermanita hablando con ese sujeto que no tenía ninguna buena intención con ella, pero el sujeto no me da la espalda, si me da la espalda podre entrar y dejarlo inconsciente antes de que saque la pistola o logre apuntarme, tengo que ser muy rápida…

Mierda… ¡¿Por qué no acepte correr con Lynn en las mañanas?!

Sin duda me vendría de perlas en esta situación…pero ya que, espero que tenga suficiente estomago para soportar la adrenalina del momento o que el efecto de las pastillas se pase y me duela el estómago.

¡No! ¡Luna literalmente te lo acabas de tomar como hace unos cuarenta minutos y debo de salvar a mi hermanita de ese pedófilo de mierda!

Con una mirada de determinación Luna entrecerró los ojos esperado el momento para actuar y salvar a su hermana.

* * *

-Oye…nos que me moleste la basura, pero… ¿Por qué el dulce en un lugar así? – Lana a pesar de fascinación por la mugre sabía que guardar el dulce en un lugar así no seria bueno.

-E-Eso es sencillo – Comienza a acercarse a Lana lentamente mientras Lana lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Es…porque el dulce…ya lo tenía…solo que tú y yo necesitábamos más… privacidad jejejejeje – El tipo rio pervertidamente y eso solo hizo que Luna quien miraba todo apretara más fuerte el fierro junto con los dientes casi entrera para golpear al sujeto.

Lana se llevo el dedo a su cabeza rascándose un poco la cabeza y su mirada se perdió en la nada, parecía estar pensando algo… hasta que sonrió.

Sonrió feliz…

Pero algo cambio en esa sonrisa que el sujeto y Luna que alcanzo a ver a duras penas, ambos notaron algo… no sabían el que y el porqué, pero lo que sea que "eso" fuera comenzó a hacer que los latidos de ambos aumentaran, más de lo que ya estaban.

\- ¡Oh…! ¡Ya sé lo que es! – grito extrañamente ¿feliz…? ninguno de los que observaban sabían que era lo repentinamente diferente en la pequeña mecánica.

-Es solo que tu "dulce" esta por explotar – dijo para confusión del pedófilo y de su hermana.

\- ¿Qu…-? – el sujeto fue interrumpido por Lana quien lo empuje levemente a una silla que justo daba enfrente de la puerta donde Luna observaba todo, ya no furiosa sino nerviosa.

-Solo…hay…que…re…la…jar…se ***susurra en un tono… ¿sugerente? *** – Lana sentó al sujeto en la silla que rechino al tener el peso del hombre encima de ella.

El tipo estaba impactado por la acción de Lana ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¿Qué era diferente en ella de repente? ¿Por qué su voz es tan jodidamente sensual?

Lana solo puso una delgada sonrisa mientras entrecerraba la mirada de un modo juguetón hacia el sujeto que la miraba con gran incredulidad y sumisión…

Y esa mirada se ensancho cuando la "inocente" mecánica bajaba su cierre y sacaba el erecto pene del sujeto.

El sujeto sintió una horrible necesidad de liberar por completo su miembro que le ardía y le provocaba una horrible comezón desde hace un rato.

Lana solamente rio de una manera juguetona causándole un escalofrío al tipo.

-Vaya que has matado a tu pequeño amigo señor fufufu~

-S-Sí es que siempre me arde – respondió de una manera muy sumisa mientras Lana pasaba uno de su dedo en el pequeño pero flácido pene del tipo.

-No te preocupes pronto te dejará de arder, pero…te dolerá… solo un poco~

\- ¡S-Sí! ¡P-Por favor! – gimió el sujeto, se mordía el labio y cerra los ojos sintiendo el dedo de Lana recorrer todo su pene.

* * *

Luna no podía sentirse más asqueada y horrorizada, las acciones de su hermanita la asustaban demasiado, ¿desde cuándo Lana era…así?

Ella solo era una niña de seis años casi siete y se encontraba haciendo… ¡eso!

No podía creer eso Lana era sucia, sí, ¡PERO NO DE ESA MANERA!

¡Tenía que parar toda una maldita vez!, entraría correría golpearía al sujeto hasta que se hartara y se llevaría a Lana y le conseguiría ayuda para corregir el comportamiento de su hermana, quizás tuviera algo que ver con alguien cercano que le metía esas cosas a la cabeza…pero el único que se le venia a la cabeza era su padre…

Y se negaba rotundamente a que su padre pudiera hacerle eso a cualquiera de sus hijos.

Fuese lo que fuese todo esto terminaría.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de entrar en acción vio algo que la dejo un gran malestar y terror seguido de un desgarrador grito de dolor.

* * *

Lana le soplo al miembro del pedófilo causando que el sujeto cerrara los ojos alzara su cabeza al techo disfrutando la gran sensación que sentía y eso que todavía no se lo estaba chupando.

Esto era lo que más deseaba, anhelaba poder tener a una dulce loli dándole estos placeres, estaba cansado de tanto masturbarse con hentai y pornografía infantil, no… ¡esto era miles de veces mejor que solo darse amor así mismo!

¡Era el puto cielo!

O el infierno como se quisiera verlo, esto era asombroso y todavía no llegaban a la parte más divertida.

Lana paro sus acciones, pero el sujeto siguió con sus pensamientos…

No podía esperar a descargar su leche en la pequeña conchita de esta niña y volver a repetirlo siempre que quisiera, tenerla solo en ropa interior en su apestoso departamento suplicándole que la follara por todos sus agujeros, tal vez ponerle una correa que diga; "Mi putita"

Si… eso seria hermoso. Ella sin duda seria la primera y su favorita por toda la iniciativa que mostraba y de que ella le estaba dando lo que tanto había soñado e imaginado siempre que veía a los niños saliendo de la escuela

Los dientes de Lana repentinamente se volvieron afilados y su mirada cambio a una de inmensa **HAMBRE…**

-Sí solo…chúpalo pequeña~

Podía sentir el cálido aliento de la boca de la pequeña en la punta de su pene pronto todo el placer que sentía se incrementaría…

Dijo que tenía una gemela ¿no...? quizás ella también podría unirse a su harem, tener a alguien igual de puta que esta pequeña sería asombroso y también dijo que tenía otra hermana pequeña y una beba… veamos si la vaginita de una bebecita puede contra mi ¡GLORI…-!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Grito abriendo sus ojos de golpe y sintiendo los puntiagudos dientes de la pequeña atravesar su carne y a la pequeña jalando de este.

***Chorreo* **

La sangre salió disparada cuando el miembro de aquel sujeto fue arrancado de manera brutal por la pequeña mecánica quien está cubierta de sangre.

El tipo tembló incontrolablemente mientras sus genitales le colgaban derramando semen y sangre haciendo una desagradable mezcla en el suelo.

El tipo callo al suelo de manera pesada mientras la herida que tenía no paraba de sangrar, sus casi parecía salirse de sus cuencas, su boca abierta como si fuera un pez fuera del agua y de pronto espuma comenzó a salir de ella.

El tipo dejo de moverse y sus ojos se pusieron vacíos…

Lana quien todavía tenía el miembro arrancado en su boca, lo escupió a su mano y lo con firmeza.

-Lo siento pedófilo de mierda, peroooooo solo le chupo el peno a mi Linkyyy~

Lana canturreo y aplasto con una aterradora fuerza el arrancado pene del paralizado tipo convirtiéndolo en nada más que una masa de carne.

-Lamento que te haya tocado ser mi presa…mmmmmhhhh no… pensándolo mejor ¡púdrete! Por más que no quiera me tendré que comer tu grasosa carne, no es mi favorita, pero… ¡Eh! es como comer carne de puerco JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA – Soltó una gran carcajada como si le hubiesen contado en gran chiste

-JAJAJAJAjajaja…***Lentamente deja de reír* **bueno estoy teniendo mucha hambre y desde que la perra de Lisa me robo a mi y a Lola nuestras provisiones el hambre no para de aumentar por lo que debes de comprender…bueno ahorita estas como que muy muerto jejejeje – río un poco más

-Pero… no lo estas…disfruta de que estas pasando por lo que tanto drogadictos anhelan estar, Tu sabes… estar en el "espacio" jajaja, uuffff ***Se quita un poco de sangre de la frente como si fuera sudor* **Me siento Luan solo que con mejor humor.

-Lincoln tenía razón hablarle a una presa como si te estuviera escuchando es bastante relajante y divertido, en verdad se te ocurren muchas cosas jejeje – Lana golpeo du rodilla y río aún más.

-***Para de reír* **Aaayyyhh dejémonos de estupideces y empecemos a comer – se lamio los labios saboreado la sangre del sujeto.

***Se escucha el sonido de algo metálico caer al suelo junto con algunos vidrios rompiéndose afuera del almacén* **

\- ¡¿EH QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?! – Grito una molesta Lana al conocer que había una "rata" espiando.

_**(Afuera del almacén)**_

Luna temblaba de manera incontrolable mientras las lágrimas salían de su hermoso rostro y el horror puro se mostraba claramente en su expresión.

¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ERA LO QUE ESTABA OCURRIENDO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SU HERMANITA ACTUABA DE ESA MANERA?! ¡¿POR QÚE CARAJO ACABABA DE MATAR A ESE DESAGRADABLE HOMBRE?! ¡¿DIJO QUE IBA A COMERSELO?!

Tantas preguntas era las que surcaban la mente de Luna quien solo podía temblar dejando que sus pocas fuerzas en tratar de seguir en pie, pero no para seguir sosteniendo el fierro…

El fierro cayo rompiendo más los vidrios rotos que se encontraban en el suelo causando un gran escandalo y al escuchar el grito de Lana, Luna finalmente reacciono y tomo el fierro y lo coloco entre los pomos para que funcionase como un seguro.

El corazón de Luna latía como nunca al ver la puerta, la golpearon un par de veces hasta que se detuvo… formando un tenso silencio.

***Crash***

Inesperadamente una mano…no… una garra atravesó la puerta de metal acercándose a la cara de Luna y dándole un gran zarpazo.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – Grito Luna con mucho dolor cubriéndose su ojo y el resto de la herida que le recorría desde la frente pasando por su ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla.

La mano estaba cubierta con la sangre de Luna, más específicamente estaban en sus monstruosas garras que había logrado alargarse y llegar hasta la cara de Luna.

¡M-M-MIERDA! ¡COMO DUELE!, ¡LO ÚNICO QUE VEO CON MI OJO IZQUIERDO ES MI PROPIA SANGRE ES CURRIRSE DE MIS PROPIAS MANOS Y SOLO VEO ROJO!, ¡ME ARDE DEMASIADO Y NO PARA DE SANGRAR!

Mis lagrimas se mezclaban con mi propia sangre y el dolor se incrementa, por más que presiono contra mi ojo no para de sangrar, ¡¿Cómo era que estaba sucediendo esto?!

La mano siguió buscando a Luna, pero esta retrocedió con terror que se incrementó al ver que Lana tomaba el fierro que bloqueaba, finalmente la adolescente reacciono y salió corriendo del callejón para huir de ese monstruo con la piel de su hermanita.

Mientras Luna comenzaba a correr la mano tomo el fierro y con una fuerza apoteósica partió el fierro oxidado como si fuera una rama.

Abriendo las puertas de golpe Lana busco sumamente molesta a la pequeña espía y al voltear a la salida del callejón pudo alcanzar a distinguir una bota purpura salir despavorida por la calle.

-***Suspiro* **Maldita sea… lo que me faltaba – se froto los ojos con cansancio y luego de quedarse estática analizando la situación, se encogió de hombros y volvió al almacén cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

-Ya veré que hacer con esa rata chismosa, ahorita me pudriendo del hambre – gruño de manera animal y se encamino al cuerpo del sujeto paralizado.

-Eres bastante feo – le dijo al cuerpo sabiendo que no le respondería al estar paralizado con su veneno.

-Tengo que apurarme y avisar a Lola de esto, ella también esta cazando por lo que, si me apuro podre comer bien, guardar las sobras y reunirme con la chismosa de Lola, va a ser un dolor de oídos, peroooo… necesitamos encontrar a la pequeña espía – se llevo la mano a su boca y lamio la sangre que todavía tenía en sus garras.

-MMMMmmmm…dulce~ – sonrió con los dientes puntiagudos y cubiertos de sangre

-Bota purpura y un zarpazo en alguna parte del cuerpo, es reciente seguro que no lo disimulara bien y si es tan estúpido como para volver a mi lo descuartizare…eh…Espero que no sea tan idiota como para decirle a la policía; _"¡POLICIA, POLICIA, POLICIA ENCONTRE A UNA NIÑA MATANDO A UN PEDÓFILO Y ME ATACO!" _***bufido* **bueno…solo conozco una persona que usa botas purpuras, pero realmente cualquiera pude usarlas…

Lana se acerco al cuerpo del sujeto y piso con su el pecho del tipo mientras que con ambas manos tomaba su cabeza y de un fuerte tirón se la arranco.

-Veamos…si la diminuta posibilidad es acertada… y si lo es te encuentras en una muy grande…

-Luna…~

* * *

Luna corría con todo lo que podía, su corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se encontraba huyendo, lo único que quería era huir de ese monstruo con la aparencia de su tierna hermanita.

No podía ser ella, por nada en el mundo lo creía, su corazón sufría al igual que sus hombros después de chocar tantas veces con personas solo para seguir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Tenía mucho miedo de mirar, sabía que si paraba **ESO **la atraparía y le haría cosas peores.

Su ojo y cara seguía sangrando y sin importar cuanta gente con la que chocaba le gritara no pararía.

Debía llegar a casa, pero ni siquiera sabía a donde se estaba dirigiendo, solo sabía que esa cosa la estaba persiguiendo, que le dolía un montón el estómago y la cara.

Luna continúo corriendo hasta llegar a un parque, la adrenalina todavía seguía muy presente en el cuerpo de Luna, pero todo eso acabo cuando Luna choco contra otra persona que al igual que ella estaba corriendo a todo lo que daba.

***Pum***

Sobándose la cabeza con su mano libre por el gran golpe que hizo que callera al suelo de trasero, pero cuando volteo a ver a la persona con la que se había chocado, pudo observar a su hermana Lynn.

Ella también se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe y la miro con enojo que paso a ser confusión al verla para pasar a una gran preocupación al reconocerla a y su estado.

\- ¿L-L-Lynn…? – dijo Luna adolorida

\- ¡Luna!… - fue lo último que Luna escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Lynn observo como su hermana caía desmayada presa del cansancio y la pérdida de sangre

* * *

**Reviews:**

**regamers10:**** Muchas gracias amigo. Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió mucho el hecho que el anterior capítulo te haya vuelto tan paranoico jejeje. Aun así cumplo con mi propósito de intrigar y asustar al lector :3. Sobre tus teorías tengo que admitir que realmente espere que alguien mencionara a los aliens o los parásitos y...lo siento, pero no voy a decir nada más sobre ellas ya que quiero mantener el misterio todo lo que pueda :D. Tantos héroes...pero sin ninguna esperanza de vencerlos a "ELLOS" muajajajajajaja (pero ya en serio me estuve riendo un buen rato por eso xD y sí lo más normal seria una bomba atómica...sí... una bomba jejejejej :3) Un saludo y cuídate mucho.**

**Paradox Nialum:**** Creo que no hay mejor frase que la que usaste para Leni, pero lo de su "habilidad" para hablar con los animales no es real, es una mentira que le dijo Lincoln en el episodio "No Spoiler" de la serie, donde Lincoln le miente diciendo que puede comunicarse con Cliff parpadeando solo para distraerla y Leni siendo mi Leni pues... :3 no hace falta explicar más xDD Pero aquí "ELLOS" son capaces de muchas cosas, créeme, aunque no fue a Bobby quien se comieron, pero como puedes apreciar ninguno de "ELLOS" no tiene prejuicios a la hora de alimentarse jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Un saludo y cuídate mucho.**

**Espero que les haya gustado o perturbado este capítulo y no olviden comentar lo que les pareció, que me encante leerlos en los review :3**

**Sin nada más que decir se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki... bye~**


	4. Luan

**Luan**

-Fue un "_**Emo**_cionante" día, ¿no lo crees, Maggie? – dijo Luan con una risa al mirar el rostro irritado de la pechugona pelinegra.

-Si, si, si, lo que digas… - refunfuño molesta.

-Vamos no te pongas "_**Emo**_", jajaja – se rio más fuerte mientras que una vena palpitaba en la frente de Maggie.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te odio… - dijo entre dientes la Gótica.

-Si me odiaras no seríamos amigas – respondió con una sonrisa Luan. -Aparte que sé que entre esos melones tienes cariño para mí.

Luan estallo en carcajadas mientras que Maggie paso a tener otro color de rojo, tanto por la vergüenza como por el enojo.

-Tú… - iba a decir unas cuantas cosillas a su amiga de frenos, que muy seguramente le valdrían un castigo por sus padres.

-¡Matanga! – antes de que se diera cuenta Luan le había desamarrado su sudadera de su cintura y salió corriendo riendo cual niña pequeña.

-¡Oye! – salió corriendo persiguiendo a Luan para recuperar su sudadera, pero durante la pequeña persecución la comediante se fue colocando la prenda.

-¡Wuao! Maggie esta cosa es demasiado grande – Luan se detuvo y la pelinegra la imito un poco agitada.

La sudadera que se había puesto la castaña era negra en su totalidad, bastante grande, pues prácticamente le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía un amplió bolso. Colocándose la capucha, Luan se sorprendió. La capucha a diferencia del resto de la prenda era bastante chica, aun con eso esta cubría bastante bien el rostro de la chica sin que fuera una molestia para la vista.

-Vaya esta es la prenda ideal para los ladrones y otakus jajaja – golpeo su rodilla y siguió riendo.

-¡Devuélveme mi sudadera! – le exigió Maggie, con fuego en sus ojos.

-Tranquila chica, te la devolveré cuando lleguemos a tu casa – La castaña le guiño el ojo causando un diminuto y casi imperceptible sonrojo a la pelinegra.

-¡No, devuélvemela ahora! – Maggie sostuvo a la castaña de los hombros.

-Primero invítame a salir – bromeo Luan con su característica sonrisa.

-¡Ugh! – con evidente molestia la chica desarrollada se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Oh, ¿Te molesto Maggie?, no te lo tomes a _**"pecho"**_,__Humor y Amor querida – Sonrió con picardía al ver que Maggie desviaba más la mirada.

Sin decir nada más ambas chicas siguieron su rumbo a sus respectivos hogares juntas.

-Oye chica gótica – llamo Luan y la pelinegra solo la miro. -¿Por qué tienes esta sudadera?, ¿Estas planeando robar una casa o a ver un maratón de anime? Jajajajaja – La pelinegra pechugón refunfuño molesta.

-Ninguna de las dos, solo me siento cómoda en ella, eso es todo – Maggie se cruzo de brazos y Luan amplió su sonrisa.

-Oh…entonces solo quieres ocultar a tus _**"gemelas"**_, ¿verdad? – al ver que Maggie se puso algo nerviosa Luan hizo una seña de victoria. - ¡Jaja!, ¡Acerté!

Cansada de las burlas de Luan, Maggie decidió hacer una jugada sucia.

-¡Al menos yo si tengo pecho, a diferencia de ti que eres mayor que yo y sigues siendo plana! – Eso fue un golpe directo al orgullo femenino de Luan que paro de reír y solo deprimirse.

-No tenias que recordármelo… - Maggie tuvo una delgada y victoriosa sonrisa.

-Tú empezaste, yo solo devolví el golpe – Luan la miro y ella igual, ambas se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio, hasta que estallaron en risas, o en el caso de Luan carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – reía Luan que no se contenía en sus risas.

-Ja ja ja ja – rio en menor medida la pelinegra, siendo una pequeña risa.

Lentamente dejaron de reír, y continuaron su camino.

Para Maggie era increíble lo que vivía cada que estaba con Luan, cada que estaba con ella era algo nuevo, estar con alguien que no se vestía casi en su totalidad de negro y hablaba con un tono deprimente y fingido, era una experiencia bastante acogedora, sobre todo alguien como Luan Loud, con todo su optimismo contrastaba bastante con ella.

Ella era la oscuridad y Luan era su Luz…

Con ese pensamiento se sonrojo bastante, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, su garganta se secó y sintió un revoloteo en su estómago.

-(Tranquila Maggie, no pienses en eso) – se reprendió, pero luego miro a Luan quien le dio _[A su parecer]_ una encantadora sonrisa, que provoco que sus latidos aumentaran.

-(Demonios, ¡Están hermosa!) – sin poderlo evitar comenzó a recordar todos sus momentos juntas.

Cuando la conoció por primera vez, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, donde hizo de mimo con su hermano, Lincoln según recordaba. Cuando tuvieron una conversación a solas en la escuela, había caído en la broma del apretón de manos eléctrico. Cuando huyeron de las porristas egocéntricas, porque Luan les hizo una broma con chicle en sus cabellos, ese día fue muy divertido. O cuando le vio las bragas a Luan por primera vez.

Ese recuerdo la hizo pasar a otro grado de color rojo y una delgada línea de sangre se marcará en su nariz, rápidamente se la limpió y trato de calmarse, pero le era difícil cuando tienes todas tus neuronas metidas en aquel recuerdo.

Ella no era creyente, no como su familia, pero luego de ver como el viento le levanto la falda sin que ella se diera cuanta, hizo que no supiera a que dios rezarle.

Luan no tendría pechos, pero su trasero era otra cosa, no era exuberante, ni nada extremo, pero era redondo y firme, no muy resaltable gracias a la falda que llevaba, pero cuando lo vio, no pudo parar de pensar en el durante todo el día y gran parte de la noche.

Luan miro completamente extrañada a su compañera, pues la vio babeando y con un fuerte sonrojo.

-(Otra vez se puso así) – No era muy raro que ella se pudiera así durante esos momentos de tranquilidad, donde no se hablaban, pero tampoco ocurría muy seguido.

-(Bueno, por lo menos, no hizo esa cara en la fiesta de cumpleaños, sino los adultos hubieran pensado que era una acosadora de menores jaja) – aguanto una risa al imaginarse a Maggie siendo perseguida por los padres de manera cómica.

En la mañana le había pedido de favor que la ayudara con su utilería de su negocio de fiestas, puesto que Lincoln, me dijo que no podría ayudarme, debido a que estaría ocupando, respete que estaba ocupado, pues tanto él como las menores, estaban ayudando bastante a todos.

Mi segunda opción fue Maggie, puesto que ya llevamos un buen tiempo siendo amigas, hasta creo que nos hemos vuelto mejores amigas.

Sonriendo con alegría viendo a la pelinegra todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Llevamos casi siete meses de conocernos y ya nos hemos metido en muchas situaciones, gracias a mí, aunque todavía no llegamos a todo lo que pasa en mi familia, pero si nuestra amistad sigue, seguro podría estar a su nivel jajaja.

Pensar en pasar más momentos así con Maggie _**"Pechos" **_Armstrong hace que mi corazón lata con avidez, dándome una sensación de calidez enorme,** *Las mejillas de Luan comienzan a teñirse de un color rojizo*** me gusta mucho sentirlo.

Voltee a mirarla seguía con esa cara que solo mostraba cuando estábamos solas, pero aun con esa extraña y algo perturbadora expresión, sigo maravillando con su rostro.

A diferencia de el del mío ella no tiene ninguna imperfección en su rostro, su tono de piel, resalta con su estilo gótico, sus pecas le añaden más sazón, su maquillaje lo único que hace es aumentar su belleza.

En cambio, yo, solo me maquillo cuando me visto de payaso o mimo, he tenido frenos desde los once años, y de vez en cuando me sale un "volcán" en mi rostro, no soy tan atractiva como Leni o Lori, solo me puedo jactar de mi personalidad, para hacer algunos amigos, pero el resto de personas solo se alejan de mí.

Tal vez por eso ningún chico se fijó en mí, no importa lo que intentara, solo se alejaban de mí, por ser la "rarita", la que casi no tiene amigos, y solo cuenta con ser la "payasa"

Conforme la castaña seguía teniendo esos pensamientos más se iba deprimiendo e iba perdiendo su sonrisa.

Ella solo hacía bromas tontas, para molestar a su familia y los pocos amigos que tenía, solo para poder sacar un poco de toda la rabia que sentía, para los que la molestaban.

Pero aprendí por las malas que hacerlo con mis seres queridos, es lo último que debo de hacer, luego de que hice que Mamá tuviera una contusión durante unos días, gracias a una de mis tontas bromas, me sentí horrible ese día pues había herido severamente a mi madre.

O cuando perdí a un amigo con otra tonta broma, que le costó el año escolar. Soy una tonta…

Una gran tonta…

Maggie salió de su ensoñación para mirar a su amiga, este había metido sus manos en los grandes bolsillos, se había colocado la capucha que le tapaba gran parte del rostro, y traía la mirada gacha.

-Eh – La pelinegra alcanzó a mirar una pequeña lagrima caer al suelo e inmediatamente supo que Luan no estaba bien.

-Luan… ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto con una preocupación escondida mirando a la comediante que levanto su mirada, pero no se quitó la capucha.

-¿Eh…? Emmm… sí… ¡Por supuesto!, ¡¿Por qué no lo estaría?!, ¡JAJAJA! – Claramente no estaba bien, puesto que Maggie había aprendido a saber cuándo algo era fingido y cuando no y esa carcajada era más que falsa.

-Luan… si no estás bien, no tienes por qué fingirlo, solo déjalo salir – hablo con suavidad tomando del hombro a la Loud, y haciendo que la mirar a los ojos, o tratar, puesto que la capucha dejaba al oscuro la parte superior del rostro.

-¡No, claro que estoy…! – se quedó callada unos momentos.

-No… no estoy bien… - termino de decir con una traicionera lagrima bajar por sus ojos.

La pelinegra no dudo y abrazo a la castaña sorprendiéndola en el acto, pero luego de unos segundos correspondió con fuerza el abrazó de su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre? – genuinamente preocupada por Luan, Maggie pregunto después de romper el abrazó.

-Yo… solo… recordaba… - dijo con simpleza.

-¿Recordabas? – dijo confundida.

-Si… recordaba… recordaba lo irritante, tonta y egoísta que soy – tomo un breve respiro y continuo. – Que solo hago chistes y bromas que solo me divierten a mí, ocasiono daño a las personas que me importan, solo molesto, y gracias a eso se alejan de mí, recuerdo lo patética que soy, pues además de todo lo anterior, solo tengo sueños y aspiraciones estúpidas e imposibles, como convertirme en una comediante, ¡Ja!, ese en realidad es un chiste que le hace gracia a muchas personas, muy seguramente fracase, y termine trabajando en el restaurante por el resto de mi tonta vida mientras miro como mis hermanos cumplen sus sueños y son reconocidos en todo el mundo, yo solo sería una burla de la familia, de los pocos amigos que tengo, y del resto de personas en todo Royal Woods… soy… - No termino de hablar puesto que Maggie le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

Al mirar a la pelinegra, la castaña se sintió ciertamente intimidada, puesto que la mirada que le estaba dando era una mortalmente sería.

-No hables como una emo, después de todo ese es mi papel, yo soy la que debería estar hablando de mi _**"Emo**__cionante"_ vida ja, ¿entiendes? – Maggie sonrió incómodamente, puesto que ese chiste no le había hecho nada de gracia, pero era con el objetivo de mejorar el ánimo de Luan.

-Jaja… eres muy poco original, ese chiste yo lo dije primero – con una pequeña risa, la sonrisa de la castaña volvió lentamente.

Maggie sonrió.

-Claro… pero siempre haces ese chiste, aparte que siempre que lo mencionas lo haces muy _**"Loud"**_ – Hacer juegos de palabras era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía.

Luan se quedó callada unos momentos, pero luego de un minuto entero, comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente mientras se tomaba el estómago.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA! ***Hace una pausa para tomar algo de aire* **¡Ese es el peor chiste que he oído en toda mi vida! – Para la pelinegra aquella risa, era un deleite y una alegría a su "oscuro" corazón.

-Achu Loud… Achu – dijo con cierto toque de sarcasmo y con una sutil sonrisa.

Luego de reír unos momentos más y de que estuviera un minuto entero recuperándome de la carcajada, pude hablar de nuevo con Maggie.

-Gracias Maggie… en verdad lo necesitaba… - Esa sonrisa cautivo a la Gótica por completo.

-Si… no digas cosas tan deprimentes, eso déjaselo a alguien como yo, tú quédate con tus chistes y bromas, pues, aunque no lo creas, a los que nos importas, nos divierten, muy en nuestro ser… pero nos divierten – Maggie se encogió de hombros.

-Mira que motivadora y reconfortante me saliste, te sacaste todo eso del _**"pecho"**_, ¿o qué? – La gótica rodo los ojos, pero no perdió su sonrisa u oculto bien un pequeño sonrojo.

-No cambies Luan… - dijo sin pensar y Luan la volvió a ver sorprendida.

-¿Qué?, ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto incrédula.

Maggie se dio cuenta que hablo sin pesar, se puso nerviosa.

-Quiero decir… que no cambies tu forma de ser, puesto que… - se lamio los labios pensado con cuidado lo que iba a decir. – puesto que…no… quisiera perder a alguien como tú.

Con esas palabras el corazón de ambas volvió a acelerarse y las mejillas de ambas se tiñeron de un color carmesí.

-Yo… - Pero antes de que pudiera continuar de hablar una sombra se posó atrás de Maggie.

***Golpe***

Luan miro con sorpresa como es que Benny había aparecido atrás de Maggie y le había dado una nalgada, la pelinegra por su parte se exalto bastante y antes de que el otro castaño pudiera hablar esta se volteo y le dio una patada donde no da el sol.

-¡Pervertido hijo de puta!, ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – Los ojos de la Gótica ardían en furia y vergüenza, mirando al culpable de aquella nalgada que estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose la parte golpeada.

-Que agresiva… - dijo con mucho dolor, y la pelinegra sintió más ganas de molerlo a golpes.

-¡Benny!, ¡Bastardo pervertido de mierda, Voy a matarte! – grito con mucha furia Maggie.

-Tranquila mujer… tranquila – dijo con miedo y dolor mientras que Maggie levanto su brazo a nada de golpearlo.

-¿¡Cómo que tranquila, idiota?! – Sin contener otra vez su ira, le dio al castaño un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que volvió a tirar al castaño.

Luan reaccionó, y tomo a Maggie por los hombros puesto que sabía que si le dejaba terminaría matando a Benny de verdad.

-Ya tranquila chiquita, tranquila – a pesar de que todavía quería moler a golpes al bastardo que la toco, el toque de Luan junto a sus palabras la hicieron calmarse.

-¡No! – pateo a Benny a un costado de su brazo.

Más o menos, se tranquilizó…

Luego de que la gótica se calmara, y de que Benny se recuperara por los golpes, este se acercó a las chicas.

-Bueno eso fue peligroso, ¿no lo creen? – Sonrió nervioso y Maggie lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras que Luan suspiraba con pesadez.

-Benny… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Luan a su compañero.

-Espera… agradezco tu ayuda, pero… ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunto confundido puesto que Luan todavía tenía puesta la capucha y era muy difícil reconocerla.

-Soy Luan – se le quedo mirando con cara de poker. ¿Qué acaso no reconoció su voz?

-¿¡Luan?!, (¡Mierda!, ¡Pensé que Maggie estaría con uno de sus amigos góticos y debiluchos!) – Pensó alterado, solo se había acercado para molestar a la gótica, no espero encontrarse con su compañera de teatro.

-¿Qué no reconoces su voz o estas sordo?, Imbécil – le dijo con veneno en su voz, Maggie quien de verdad, odiaba al chico que tenía enfrente.

-Pu-Pues iba de regreso a mi casa, luego de ir a mis clases particulares de matemáticas, cuando te vi y pensé en saludarte – respondió muy nervioso, pues su plan original era darle la nalgada y salir corriendo.

-¿¡A eso le llamas saludo, cerdo!? – Maggie prácticamente le escupió al castaño.

-O-O-Oye tranqui, solo era una inofensiva broma, nada más – esas palabras casi hacen que esta se le abalanzara para dejarlo irreconocible.

-Benny… lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, así que discúlpate con Maggie – hablo Luan seriamente y sin bromas, no le agrado para nada lo que Benny le hizo a su amiga.

-¿Eh…? – se sorprendió de que Luan se lo haya tomado en serio, pero viendo que no ganaría nada quejándose mejor hizo caso. – Este Maggie… lo siento – se disculpó con nerviosismo.

-Púdrete… - sentencio la pelinegra con rencor.

-jeje…si…eh…entonces… ¿ustedes a donde se dirigían, chicas? – pregunto y tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Que te importa – respondió groseramente la gótica.

-Nos dirigíamos a nuestros hogares, luego de que Maggie me ayudara con la utilería de mi show – respondió algo neutral la castaña.

-Oh… y… ¿Dónde están sus cosas? – con esa pregunta hizo que ambas abrieran los ojos a más no poder.

-Mierda… - dijo por lo bajo la pelinegra, mientras que la Loud se palmeo la cabeza.

-Ya decía yo que algo me faltaba… - con un suspiro pesado saco su celular para hablarle a la señora que la contrato.

Busco el número de aquella señora, y marce. Espere para que contestaran y lo hicieron.

-Hola – dijo la señora por el celular.

-Hola señora García, pero creo que deje mis cosas en su hogar jejeje – rio algo nerviosa.

-¡Hay mí niña!, justamente por eso te estaba por marcar, pero tú lo hiciste primero, bueno, no te preocupes hija, puedes venir a recoger tus cosas mañana – dijo amablemente la señora del otro lado de la línea.

-Muchas gracias Señora García, que tenga una linda tarde, Adiós – se despidió y colgó la llamada, dando un fuerte suspiro miro a Maggie y habló.

-Vámonos ya vendré yo con Lori, para recoger mis cosas – dijo y su amiga asintió, pero el chico las miro confundido.

-Pero… ¿No van a ir por sus cosas? – Maggie lo miro con mucha irritación, pero se guardó sus comentarios.

-No… para llegar a pie debemos de tomar un camión, y no tengo las ganas de esperarlo, pues paso cada tres horas, prefiero ir mañana para que mi hermana me lleve en la Van, así que vámonos a casa – Luan se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Maggie dejando atrás a un consternado Benny.

-(Maldición no puedo dejar que se vayan, así como así, no puedo dejar pasar otra oportunidad de molestar a la emo) – el castaño realmente disfrutaba la irritación que podía provocarle a la pelinegra, aparte que seguramente Luan no este tan pesada como ella.

Vio como Maggie sacaba su celular para mirar si tenía mensajes de su madre, cuando al castaño se le prendió el foco y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Benny salió corriendo a todo lo que podía, llego hasta la pelinegra y le arrebato el celular para seguir corriendo.

-¡Atrápame si puedes! – grito Benny como un niño de ocho años, riéndose como uno, provocando el enojo de la pelinegra.

-¡Imbécil, vuelve aquí! – le grito Maggie para comenzar a perseguirlo.

**-*Suspiro*** No de nuevo… - la verdad era que Luan se comenzaba a hartar de ver a Benny molestando a Maggie, puesto que desde que la conoció, este tal parece agarro cierto fetiche con molestarla.

Cada que hablan Benny siempre la molestaba con alguna broma o recordándole algunos momentos cómicos que le pasaron, pero que a la pelinegra no le hacían nada de gracia.

Eso ya comenzaba a volverse muy molesto, hasta para ella, Benny no era un mal sujeto, pero realmente podía ser un tremendo y grandísimo idiota.

Comencé a correr también para que no me dejaran atrás y ayudar a Maggie a recuperar su celular. Corrimos unos cuantos minutos, viendo como Maggie demostraba no estar nada mal en condición física, puesto que Benny estaba comenzando a perder velocidad y la gótica estaba cerca de alcanzarlo.

Benny desesperado sabiendo la tremenda golpiza que le esperaría cuando Maggie lo alcanzara, y no quería morir siendo tan joven, así que decidió adentrarse en bosque, que tenían al lado, así podría ocultarse para recuperar el aliento y tal vez perder a Maggie.

Por su parte la pelinegra no lo pensó cuando siguió a Benny dentro del bosque, solo quería golpearlo hasta que se cansara, puesto que con esas últimas "bromas" había colmado toda su paciencia.

Luan por su parte estaba algo cansado, no había hecho mucho ejercicio últimamente, y eso le estaba pasando factura, se detuvo justo antes de entrar al bosque, para retomar algo de aire.

-Ufff… *Inhala y exhala* Esta bien… *Inhala y Exhala* Nota; _Pedirle a Lynn hacer un poco de ejercicio con ella_ \- A pesar de que su hermana se había estado comportando muy extraña, esta segura de que no rechazaría su pedido.

Más recuperada me adentré al bosque, para buscar a Maggie y a Benny, pero los había perdido de vista, estuve caminando durante un tiempo, pero no encontraba rastro de ninguno de ellos.

-Rayos, ¿Dónde estarán? – me pregunte consternada, puesto que parecía que estaba dando vueltas en círculos.

Una corriente de aire paso con fuerza, pero apenas lo sintió puesto que la sudadera de Maggie era bastante cálida y cómoda, debería de conseguir una de estas, podría pedírselo a Leni mañana, puesto que ya se estaba acercando el invierno, y comenzaba a hacer bastante frío una sudadera así, no le molestaría tener una así.

Seguí caminando por unos minutos más y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme por no encontrarlos.

-¡Con un demonio lo que faltaba! – ese meme no podría quedar mejor puesto que vi el mismo tronco tirado una vez más, ya llevaba como siete veces que lo veía, y hasta ahora me di cuenta que estaba dando vueltas en círculos.

Luego de seguir caminando finalmente no volví a ver el condenado tronco, pero ahora el problema era que no tenía idea de donde estaba, y me puse nerviosa, puesto que, viendo un poco al cielo, me di cuenta de que el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse y no quería pasar la noche aquí.

-Tengo que encontrarlos rápido, tal vez Maggie alcanzó a Benny, y lo golpeo un rato, pero tal vez se dieron cuenta de que yo no los alcance y me estén buscando – Seguramente la que se perdió fui yo y ellos me están buscando.

Seguí caminando buscando rastro de alguno de ellos, iba a gritar algo por la frustración hasta que recordé algo importante. Saque mi celular y marque el número de Maggie, así podría encontrar a Benny o a ambos si es que Maggie lo había alcanzado.

***Ring* *Ring***

Bingo. Ese sonido de llamada estaba cerca de aquí podría encontrarlos, seguí con la llamada, pero me encamine a donde provenía el sonido.

-¿Hola? – me respondieron la llamada, era Benny, sonaba nervioso.

-Soy Luan – respondí algo aliviada.

-¡¿Luan?!, ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Seguí caminando y finalmente encontré a Benny esta completamente solo, y me estaba dando la espalda.

-Detrás de ti – respondí y me reí cuando vi como salto del susto, así era como Lucy se sentía al aparecerse de la nada, era muy divertido.

-¡Por favor, no te me aparezcas así, que me vas a dar un infarto! – rodé los ojos.

-Tu fuiste el que nos metió en esta situación en un principio – Benny no pudo argumentar nada contra eso.

-Como sea, ¿Dónde está Maggie? – le pregunte y el negó con la cabeza.

-No la he visto, creo que la perdí, pero yo también me perdí jejeje – rio muy nervioso

**-*Suspiro* **Entonces debemos encontrar a Maggie antes de que anochezca – Benny trago saliva sonoramente.

Caminamos sin encontrar ningún rastro de Maggie, pero nos detuvimos cuando vimos a unos arbustos moverse, esperamos a un animal salvaje, pero apareció Maggie con su cabello lleno de ramas y hojas.

-¡Maggie! – grite y me abalance a abrazarla puesto que estaba comenzando a preocuparme mucho por ella.

-Eh… ¿Luan? – miro confundida, pero se dejo abrazar con gusto por la castaña, pero eso cambió cuando miro a Benny quien le saludo muy nervioso y con sudor frío cayendo de su frente.

-Tú… - dijo Maggie amenazadoramente causando miedo en Benny. - ¡Ven aquí! – apartando a Luan luego de que dejo de abrazarla volvió a perseguir a Benny.

-¡No de nuevo! – Luan ya estaba muy harta de toda la situación.

-¡Hay nanita! – Benny salió corriendo.

No de nuevo, ¡me lleva el demonio!, Maggie todavía sigue enojada con Benny, pero este no es el maldito momento de comenzar otra persecución, pero ya era tarde, ellos habían reanudado su persecución y debía de seguirlos para detenerlos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y logre alcanzar a Maggie, pero Benny saco energía de la nada puesto que no podíamos alcanzarlo, y lo perdimos de vista.

-¡No te escaparas maldita sea! – Maggie se adelanto nuevamente y maldije por lo bajo.

Seguimos corriendo, hasta que a lo lejos pudimos ver que Benny se había detenido y eso hizo que Maggie acelerara más en su carrera.

La gótica iba más adelante que Luan, pero entre más cerca estaba de Benny podía sentir que algo no andaba bien, ya que este no parecía haberse detenido por cansancio y al llegar se acercó al chico, pero…

Vio lo que Benny estaba mirando con horror y abrió los ojos en shock.

Luan fue dejada un poco por detrás y al llegar donde sus amigos, abrió los ojos en shock y sintió una gran necesidad de vomitar.

Lo que estaban mirando con tanta sorpresa y horror no era más que Lola…

Esta se encontraba agachada tomando los intestinos de otra niña de su edad, que miraba al cielo con la mirada muerta y sangre bajando de su boca.

-¿Mmmmm? – Lola no se volteó, pero supo que algunas personas la habían descubierto.

La niña a la que Lola estaba despojando de sus intestinos tenía un gran corte que le abría desde el tórax hasta el estómago, estaba completamente pálida, pues estaba muerta y su sangre así un gran charco de esta.

Lola siguió sin mirarlos, pero se llevo el intestino grueso y se lo llevo a la boca deleitándose con su sabor y comiéndoselo como si de un espagueti se tratase.

La princesa a pesar de esta de espaldas, se podía ver a leguas que algo no andaba bien con ella, su vestido estaba manchado de sangre, sin que a esta le molestara, sus guantes que siempre llevaba están rotos de los dedos y su cabello parecía haberse oscurecido un poco.

Para los tres adolescentes era la escena más grotesca y desagradable que habían visto en toda su vida, el alimento que habían ingerido se retorcía queriendo salir de sus estómagos.

El ambiente se torno en extremo frío para los adolescentes, casi podían mirar su propio aliento, sus piernas temblaban y sus gargantas se secaron, pero casi nada comparado con lo que Luan sentía en estos momentos.

-(¿Esa… e-e-e-es Lo-Lola?) – fácilmente podía reconocer el vestuario tan extravagante y brillante de su hermanita, pero no podía ni quería creer lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos.

Su hermanita Lola a la que había dado biberón de pequeña y la que ayer le había ayudado con su presentación de payasos, se estaba comiendo a una niña de su propia edad.

Ante la mirada de los petrificados adolescentes, Lola, le arranco los riñones a la niña muerta, llevándoselos a la boca comenzó a disfrutar el sabor nuevamente, el sonido de la carne siendo masticada fue el triple de asqueroso para los adolescentes. Todavía más los pequeños gemidos de placer que Lola estaba haciendo.

-Bueno… ¿Se perdieron en el bosque justo cuando estoy muerta de hambre?, esos es tener una suerte de mierda – se rio con sadismo y esa risa le provoco un fuerte escalofrío a su siguiente "platillo".

(¡No puede ser verdad!, ¡Por favor que no lo sea!, ¡Esa no puede ser mi hermanita!) – Luan sencillamente se negaba rotundamente a creer lo que estaba viendo, mientras que Maggie lentamente comenzaba a retroceder, pero Benny este se quedo inmóvil, sin hacer nada, más que temblar de miedo.

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Me comí su lengua? Jajajaja – rio cruelmente. – No… esto todavía no… las lenguas son el postre. – lentamente se volteo y al hacerlo eso solo hizo que le miedo que sentían los adolescentes de duplicaba.

El rostro de Lola era diferente, a pesar de que su color de piel estaba exactamente igual, sin contar las manchas de sangre, había algo oculto en ella, pero lo que definitivamente había cambiado, eran sus dientes y sus ojos.

Los dientes se habían vuelto mortalmente afilados, casi parecían los de un tiburón, pero estaban llenos de sangre y restos de carne y sus ojos era lo que más aterraba a Benny, Maggie y Luan.

Estos habían cambiado completamente, su pupila se había vuelto naranja y salvaje, como los de un depredador o un reptil, mientras que el contorno de estos se volvió completamente amarillos.

Esos ojos…

Solo mostraban diversión y **hambre**…

Benny comenzó a soltar lagrimas de miedo, mientras que en su pantalón se mostró una gran mancha, lo que ocasiono las burlas de Lola.

-¿Ya te orinaste?, seguramente eres de vejiga sensible, y fijo que también eres un eyaculador precoz jajajajajaja, que patético – Lola se burlo con cierta malicia, pero Benny solo tembló más fuerte.

Maggie quien era la menos conflictuada de los tres comenzó a retroceder hacía Luan, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, cosa que la chiquilla noto.

-¿Ya te vas?, que aguafiestas, apenas llegaba el plato principal… - la sonrisa se amplió lo que ocasiono que Maggie sintiera sus piernas flojas y un fuerte escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Luan por otro lado, ya tenía lagrimas bajando de sus ojos, sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, y unas horribles ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de ella, así que para evitar sacar lo que había comido, se cubrió la boca cuando sintió la arcada subir por su garganta.

Maggie quien, por fin, pudo estar al lado de Luan, intento ayudarla para que se recuperara, pero ella estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Por su parte Benny era incapaz de moverse, ni siquiera podía soltar el celular de Maggie con el cual se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Muy mal…

Su vida no dependía del celular…

Lola lentamente fue levantando su brazo en la dirección de los adolescentes, con su dedo índice levantado y apuntando directamente a Benny que antes y que se diera cuenta, la uña de Lola se alargo a una velocidad apoteósica y recorrió con facilidad los tres metros que estaba de Benny hasta atravesar de manera fina la garganta del muchacho.

Este abrió los ojos a mas no poder, perdiendo cada gramo de fuerza al instante, pudo soltar el celular de Maggie, pero solo miro al cielo con los ojos queriéndose salir de sus cuencas y solo hacía gritos ahogados.

En ese ínstate Maggie reacciono y tomo con fuerza la mano de Luan, que solo miraba con terror e incredulidad aquella escena, pero alcanzo a mirar como Lola movía de lado su dedo índice y como la cabeza de Benny se separó de su cuerpo.

Justo luego de eso Maggie tomo la mano de Luan para salir corriendo despavoridos, para huir de aquel monstruo.

Lola solo vio irse a la chica gótica y a la de la sudadera extremadamente holgada, no pudo ver bien el rostro de esta última por la capucha que llevaba puesta, pero sentía emoción de que hicieran la cazaría más interesante que solo gritar y orinarse.

Levantándose del suelo camino con tranquilidad a donde había salido corriendo mientras que pateo la cabeza de Benny aun lado, para también pisar el celular de Maggie para partirlo a la mitad con el pisotón que le dio.

-Veamos que tanto aguantan el juego~

**000**

-(¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!) – Maggie solo podía maldecir con todas sus fuerzas a Benny por meterlas en esa situación solo para hacer esa estúpida broma, ahora estaban siendo perseguidas por esa niña.

Que Luan apenas y estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo para correr y huir, pues la muerte de Benny le había impactado demasiado.

-¡Vamos Luan, corre más rápido! – Pero la castaña no respondió y la pelinegra chasqueo la lengua con molestia.

-¡¿Qué acaso quieres convertirte en la cena de esa **cosa**?! – Luan se paro en seco zafándose del agarre de Maggie, haciendo que esta también se detenga.

-¡¿Por qué mierda te detienes?! – casi nunca había hablado con Luan de manera tan grosera, pero en estos momentos ser amable era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-Esa…** "cosa" **es mi hermana menor… - revelo y Maggie la miro con total sorpresa.

-¡¿Es tú qué?! – todavía no podía asimilar lo que había escuchado, ese pequeño monstruo era una de las hermanas menores.

Había estado un par de veces en la casa Loud, pero no había podido conocer a todos los hermanas de Luan, más…

¡¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE QUE LA HERMANA DE LUAN SEA ESE MONSTRUO?!

Tantas preguntas que pasaron por la cabeza de ambas, fueron interrumpidas cuando otra voz las interrumpio.

-Oh vamos… si se están parando para hacérmelo más fácil no es divertido – Lola hizo un puchero mientras se acostaba en una rama gruesa de un árbol cercano a ellas.

Ambas chicas miraron a Lola con incredulidad, puesto que no la habían escuchado cuando las perseguía y cuando se trepo en el árbol.

-¿Qué están esperando?, ¡Corran!, Que les estoy dando cinco minutos de ventaja – dio una risa cruel y saco uno de los brazos de aquella niña pelirroja y comenzó a comerlo con grandes mordidas mientras miraba fijamente a las adolescentes.

Maggie viendo que no debían perder nada de tiempo volvió a tomar a Luan de la mano y salió corriendo lejos de ahí, bajo la sonrisa ensangrentada de Lola.

**000**

Una vez más habían vuelto a la carrera, debían de alejarse lo más lejos posible de ahí, no debían de perder ni un solo segundo más. El corazón de ambas iba lo más rápido que podían, igual que sus piernas, estaban dando todo para escapar.

El problema era que no sabían donde estaba la salida del bosque…

-(¡Piensa Maggie Piensa!, ¿A dónde ir?) – El sol ya había caído en su totalidad y la oscuridad comenzaba a ser un serio problema para las chicas.

-¡Luan tienes alguna idea de adonde ir! – Luan no dijo nada.

-¡Responde maldita sea! – Maggie la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió.

Pero Luan la detuvo y la abrazo, la pelinegra no supo cómo reaccionar.

-No quiero morir… - dijo en un susurro. – mucho menos a mano de mi propia hermana…Maggie… tengo mucho miedo… - levanto el rostro y a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar Maggie supo por su instinto que ella estaba llorando.

-Luan…yo… también tengo miedo, pero… no podemos permitirnos morir a manos de ese monstruo ***Luan tembló más*** y… ***Maggie se quedó callada por unos momentos*** seguro que esa cosa no es tu hermana – Luan levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿De verdad piensas que alguien de tu familia sea capaz de tan siquiera matar a alguien?, sé que no los he conocido a todos, pero también sé que son una gran familia y esa cosa solo esta usando la apariencia de tu hermana, eso es todo – la verdad era que Maggie estaba inventando todo, solo quería que Luan se moviera para huir.

La castaña se quedo callada para tortura de la pelinegra, que no quería estarse quieta, pues perdían tiempo valioso.

-Bien… ¡vamos! – con ánimos mejorados esta vez fue Luan la que obligo a correr a Maggie.

Pero sintiendo un jalón repentino, cayo al suelo de cara, dándose un fuerte golpe en la nariz, se levanto lo más rápido posible para sobarse su nariz, limpiarse algunas lagrimas y cuando volteó para reclamarle a Maggie, su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

Vio a Maggie siendo atravesada por las cinco uñas de Lola en todo su pecho, esta escupía un poco de sangre, que le baja de la boca, sus ojos miraron a Luan con sorpresa pura que lentamente se fue desvaneciendo hasta volverse dolor y miedo.

-En serio, les gusta ponérmelo muy fácil chicas – hablo Lola decepcionada, mientras tenía su mano izquierda en la espalda de la gótica.

-¿Ma…ggie? – dijo Luan en un hilo de voz, su pecho le dolía como nada en el mundo.

-Co…rre… - fueron las palabras de Maggie que la miro una última vez antes de bajar la cabeza para siempre.

Con lagrimas de dolor puro Luan hizo caso a la última petición de su mejor amiga y salió corriendo con todo lo que tenía.

Lola por otro lado enterró las uñas de la otra mano en la parte baja de la columna vertebral, estas atravesaban el estomago de la chica muerta, y de un movimiento de ambas manos extendió los brazos a los lados separando a Maggie en varias partes, dejando regado sus restos en los árboles.

La cabeza todavía estaba unida a una pequeña parte del tórax que bajaba sus brazos, estos por culpa del corte también habían sido cercenados un poco arriba de los codos.

Los ojos muertos y vacíos de Maggie miraron a donde Luan se fue, con una lagrima bajando de uno de sus ojos.

**000**

Era todo su culpa…

Su culpa y de nadie más…

¡Si ella no se hubiera parado a lloriquear, Maggie todavía estaría viva!

¡Si hubiera detenido a Benny antes de que hiciera esa tonta broma de llevarse el celular, jamás se habrían metido en el bosque!

¡Todos estarían vivos!

¡Y jamás hubieran descubierto al maldito monstruo que tomo la apariencia de su hermana!

Lágrimas de frustración, dolor, rabia bajaban por los ojos de Luan mientras corría a todo lo que daba, la adrenalina haciendo su efecto en todo su cuerpo, pero…

Su mente no estaba con su cuerpo.

Este solo se movía sin que ella lo ordenase.

Era el instinto más básico de supervivencia.

Huir…

Más su mente no quería huir…

Quería arrodillarse para llorar a todo lo que daba, quería poder regresar en el tiempo para evitar todo esto…

Había perdido a una de las personas más importantes de toda su vida, solo porque no pudo acatar la simple orden de correr.

¡Era tan estúpidamente inútil!

¡No podía hacer absolutamente nada bien!

Su pecho le dolía como el demonio, sentía que este había sido atravesado por miles de espadas en llamas, que no dejaba de arderle, los recuerdo que más preciados junto a Maggie inundan mi mente.

Los recuerdos de mi familia…

Los de mis pocos amigos…

Los que tenía con Lola…

Jamás había odiado nada tanto como aquel monstruo.

Le había quitado dos de las cosas más valiosas en este mundo.

Su mejor amiga Maggie, la que la apoyaba a pesar de su fingida indiferencia, la que siempre podía bromear y echarse a reír como con nadie más.

La que amaba más de lo que podía imaginar…

Y la que sufría su muerte como el peor de los dolores.

También esa abominación le había arrebatado a su hermanita Lola, a pesar de que no eran las más cercanas, la amaba como al resto de su familia, ¡y esa maldita cosa, usa su imagen para asesinar y devorar a lo que tenga a quien sea!

¡Tal vez se comió a la verdadera Lola!

¡Tal vez la mantenía oculta!

Fuese lo que fuese quería que ese monstruo sufriera cosas peores que las que ella estaba sintiendo…

Al voltear al lado cuando escucho algo raro en los árboles, pudo alcanzar a ver de último momento el tronco que había visto antes siendo arrojado contra ella.

***Choque* *Trizas***

Logro agacharse y rodar antes que el tronco la golpeara, este choco contra otro árbol más grueso haciéndose añicos, los pedazos de madera volaron por todas partes.

Volviendo a retomar la carrera después de levantarse, miro a todos lados en busca de aquel ser con la apariencia de su hermana.

Pero no vio nada raro, entonces solo corrió, corrió y corrió con todo lo que podía.

Sim importar nada siguió corriendo, ya ni interesaba a donde estaba yendo, sus piernas se movían solas, no obedecían lo que el cerebro les ordenara, solo trataban de hacer un intento desesperado por huir.

-**Bueno…basta de juegos – **Fue la voz de Lola, pero esta vez no fue la chillona de siempre, sino una voz profunda y amenazante.

Cayendo de unos de los árboles bastante alejados de su presa, Lola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba atrás de Luan.

Haciendo un gran salto por encima de Luan, Lola tomo la sudadera por la parte de atrás y con una fuerza apoteósica levanto a Luan mientras seguía en el aíre dando una pirueta, solo para caer de pie y arrojar con fuerza el cuerpo de Luan contra un árbol.

***Crash* *Crack* *Crack***

Luan golpeo el árbol en el que fue arrojado con todo el tórax, agrietando el árbol, por la fuerza a la que iba el cuerpo y rompiéndole muchas costillas a la Loud comediante.

-¡Baaaghhh! ***Vomita sangre* **¡Agggghhh! ***Trata de respirar y por accidente se lastima más las costillas* **\- Luan sintió cada parte de su ser romperse por ese golpe, estaba segura con casi todas sus costillas se rompieron con ese golpe y hasta parecía que hirieron varios órganos internos.

Lola se acercó victoriosa. - ¡Chuza! – dijo con diversión, pero se detuvo en seco cuando miro bien, a Luan por fin se le había caído la capucha, revelando su identidad.

-¿Luan…? – pregunto con total sorpresa.

Esta la volteó a ver lentamente con una expresión de odio puro mezclado con mucho dolor.

Luan, aprovechando que Lola se había quedado quieta comenzó a arrastrarse de espaldas, puesto que, si se arrastraba de la forma normal, se lastimaría más las costillas, más nunca aparto la mirada de Lola, quien no podía salir de su sorpresa.

Lentamente Luan se iba alejando de aquel monstruo en forma de su hermana, pero justo cuando podría perderla de vista, unas manos le hicieron una llave a su cuello.

-¡Aghhhhh! ***comienza a quedarse sin aire*** \- Luan miro con desesperación a los brazos que la aprisionaban, y para su horror pudo reconocer las mangas rayadas de blanco y negro.

-¿Lu…cy…? ***Trataba de hablar y de respirar*** \- La pelinegra no dijo nada solo miro a Lola y apretó más su agarre.

-Por fin te encuentro – dijo a Lola finalmente haciéndola reaccionar de su shock.

-Lucy, ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto con duda Lola.

El flequillo de Lucy fue levantado por el viento por unos momentos, dejando ver los mismos ojos que Lola, solo que estos eran completamente indiferentes.

-Surgió un problema, y vine a buscarte, pero veo que te metiste en otro – a pesar de que la Lucy normal habría dicho; "Suspiro", esta ni se inmuto ante el sollozo de Luan, que había alcanzado a mirar los ojos de Lucy.

-¿Más problemas? – Lola levanto una ceja con curiosidad.

-Si…déjame acabar con este – dijo y Lola asintió.

La gótica comenzó a apretar cada vez más fuerte su agarre sobre el cuello de Luan, que, desesperada comenzó a golpear débilmente los brazos de Lucy que ni siquiera sintió los golpes.

Para Luan su visión cada vez más se comenzaba a ponerse oscura, y lo último que miro antes de que todo fuera oscuridad total fue la cara llena de indiferencia y frialdad de Lola

Derramando una última lagrima por los que le había arrebatado.

Luego todo fue absoluta oscuridad…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Listo, ahora no morirá aquí – Lucy tiro la jeringa que había usado con Luan para parar por unos momentos la hemorragia interna. – Aun así, necesita de una operación.

-Ya que - respondió Lola encogiéndose de hombros. – al menos Luan lograra sobrevivir hasta llegar con Lisa

-Efectivamente, todavía a más problemas de los que encargase – Lola hizo una seña para que hablara. – A Lily la descubrió Leni, al igual que descubrieron a Lana y a Lisa.

-¡Ja!, ¿las atraparon? – Lola se burló.

-Tu no puedes burlarte cuando lo primero que veo al encontrarte es a nuestra hermana tirada viéndote con odio – Lola paro de reír solo para mirar a Lucy con molestia.

-Como sea… ¿Quiénes más lo saben? – pregunto Lola dejándose de bromas.

-Como dije, Leni lo sabe, más Lily pudo encargarse para hacerla creer que todo fue un sueño, a Lana mientras estaba cazando, igual a ti, solo que quien la atrapo logro huir gracias a lo vaga que es Lana ***Lola sonrió con cierta malicia*** y a Lisa la atraparon nuestros padres, aunque ella ya se encargó de ellos.

-¿Algo más?

-Si… cabe la probabilidad de que Lynn también lo sepa.

-No me sorprendería, ha estado evitándonos a nosotros durante toda la semana, casi seguro que lo sepa – Lucy asintió mientras se colocaba el cuerpo maltrecho de Luan en el hombro.

-Tampoco toda desperdicies la comida que dejaste allá atrás – Lola apunto atrás de ellas.

-¿Hablas de la emo, el pito corto y pequeña zorra? - cuestiono Lola con cierta arrogancia.

-Te describiste a ti misma en esa última – sonriendo con furor Lucy se burló de su hermanita. Lola la maldijo por lo bajo.

-Como sea, te veo en la casa – Lola volteó atrás para olfatear los cuerpos y al volver la mirada Lucy ya no estaba.

-¡Diablos, olvide preguntarle, si Lana encontró más comida que yo! – chasqueo la legua con molestia. – Bueno ya lo averiguare…

**~0~**

**Hello there**

_**Reviews**_**:**

**regamers10: **_**Luna: ¡Con un demonio lo que faltaba! .jpg **_**(xP) Ya serio, efectivamente, los gustos de moda le acaban de hacer la de Mafalda (If you know what I mean ;v) Ahora imagina si Lana logra sostener tu ganso, le hará lo mismo que al fierro (Dolor 400% :''u) aunque a Luan no le chingaron un miembro sino a su BF/Novia no dicha, pobre :Y. Créeme cuando llegues a ver todo el potencial de estos Loud sabrás que el fuego es poca cosa a comparación de ellos… Un saludo papu ;U**

**cartman6x61: ****Que bueno que no son demonios :P. Un saludito**

**Guest: ****Muchas gracias, me alegra haberte sorprendido ;3. Un saludo**

**J0nas Nagera: ****Interesantes teorías Señor de la Bolsa en la cabeza, más no diré nada respecto a ellas para no arruinarles la sorpresa ;3. Pinche trauma que se cargo Lynn al descubrirlos :u. Soy incapaz de hacerle algo super cruel a Leni, no tengo ese corazón :'3 (Pero el resto que se chinguen, no son Leni así que están jodidos :Y) Luna se cago luego de chocar con Lynn, no te preocupes, entreno bien su culo para no traicionarla :V. Un saludo**

**Mr. G: ****Te confieso que no he leído esa historia, esta en la lista de las que tengo pendientes, pero ya le echare una leída algún día, creo :B. Un saludo**

**ImperialStar: ****Me alegra que esta mórbida historia sea de tu agrado ;v y el resto ya te lo respondí por PM. Un saludo **

**Finalmente, esta historia volvió, ¡Yay! :D**

**Pero ya en serio, me alegra haber cumplido mi palabra por una vez :'3**

**Como pudieron ver las cosas se complican cada vez más. puesto lo último que vieron de que descubrieron a Lisa es de lo que tratara el siguiente cap ;)**

**Una cosa que me gustaría preguntarles es...**

**¿Cuál nombre es el indicado que le daría a estos Loud?**

**Obviamente "UnLouds", No, pues tiene copyright (Seas mamón :V)**

**Ya en serio, ayúdenme a pensar un nombre indicado, que no se me ocurre ninguno bueno, así que acepto sugerencias ;P**

**Y la verdad trate lo más rápido posible de terminar este cap, para conseguir votos en los Golden Loud Awards 2019, pero la verdad es que ya perdí :'u**

**Bueno no importa, tan siquiera logre empatar con "Animatronicos" y "Eso es LoudHouse" y con eso me quedo satisfecho :D**

**Les deseo suerte al resto de los participantes de los Golden ;v**

**Espero les haya gustado mucho el cap, pues venía motivado y hasta le agrega 2000 palabras más de lo que tenía planeado xDD**

**Eso sería todo, se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye~**


	5. Rita

**Rita**

_**/Dos horas antes de lo ocurrido el capítulo pasado/**_

-Dios…hay veces que odio con toda mi alma a ese maldito – Rita gruño con gran molestia.

Conduciendo tranquilamente en Vanzilla una hora después de dejar a Luna con el doctor, Rita solo quería descargar su furia en cualquier bote de basura que encontrase.

Molesta, ¡Ja!, ese es un término bastante suave para toda la ira que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, mi jefe, el Doctor Feinstein me ha vuelto a ordenar regresar a mi casa luego de que no encontrara unos papeles importantes para el notario.

No es mi culpa que olvidara SUS papeles en su propia casa u en la maldita oficina, ¡ella no se los había llevado!, para empezar, ¡¿Para qué mierda quisiera esos papeles?!, no tenía sentido.

La maldita edad comenzaba a afectarle a ese viejo dentista.

Que me echase la culpa por cada error que cometiera, aunque no haya sido mi culpa, me enojaba más que tener que discutir con mi marido por sus estúpidas corbatas.

Volví a gruñir al ver que un sujeto se pasó el semáforo en rojo y casi choca al taki que tengo enfrente a toda velocidad.

-¡Imbécil, piensa antes de hacer esas estupideces gran idiota! – Rita entendía perfectamente todos los insultos que el taxista lanzaba contra el idiota que casi lo choca.

¿Qué nadie respetaba las leyes?

Últimamente había visto que en el pueblo comenzaba a haber mucha delincuencia, ya sea cosas bastante graves como golpear a una mujer hasta la muerte o simplemente vandalizar la escuela.

Cuando era una niña, la delincuencia era muy rara de ver en el pueblo, por esa misma razón mi padre decidió venir a vivir a este pueblo luego de su servició en la marina y de que mamá muriese.

Ahora cada que miro el periódico o las noticias solo veo cosas que antes no pasaban, asesinatos, robos, corrupción. Antes todo eso solo ocurrió una vez cada cinco meses. Claro. No estoy contando al gobierno de mierda junto a su estúpida política.

Ya no podías esperar nada de nadie.

Bebí de la botella de agua y trato de tranquilizarme. – Relájate Rita, solo…relájate… vas a volver a casa…podrás ver a tus hijas y podrás mirar televisión hasta que ese viejo tonto de Feinstein te llame avergonzado diciendo que encontró sus tontos papeles en su propia oficina – se dijo a si misma tratando de calmarse.

Luego de unas cuantas respiraciones finalmente pude relajarme. – Ya… ***suspiro*** al menos estaré un tiempo tranquila antes de volver al trabajo…necesito terminar mi novela para poder renunciar a mi trabajo

Uno de mis grandes deseos era ser una escritora reconocida, no lo había podido cumplir gracias a todas mis responsabilidades como madre de tantos niños, pero ahora que estoy cerca de terminar mi novela de dos mil páginas y trecientos dos capítulos hechos…hasta el momento.

Cruzo los dedos para que en verdad tenga éxito, pues prácticamente paso más escribiendo que pasando tiempo con mis hijas u mi hijo.

Sé que eso es algo que una madre no debería hacer, pero una vez mi novela este publicada, podre pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con ellos y con Lynn.

Me alegra de haberme hecho esa operación después de que Lily naciera para ya no poder tener más niños, así ya no tendré que preocuparme con quedar embarazada, aunque jamás lo hice realmente.

Me reí un poco al recordar como mi esposo me sugería usar protección para evitar tener más "bendiciones" solo para que arrojara lejos los condones.

Sin duda, soy la dominante en nuestro matrimonio.

***Claxon* **

Otra vez ese de la camioneta verde, ¿qué no entiende que el tráfico no avanzara, aunque pite?, Idiota

Negando con la cabeza Rita siguió esperando a que dicen la luz verde para ir a su casa, su mente divagando un poco.

-(¿Veo televisión un rato o mejor tomo una siesta?) – Sinceramente, le apetecían ambos.

Finalmente, el semáforo se puso en verde y pude avanzar, conduciendo, aun pensando sobre la incógnita de que hacer al llegar a casa, me decidí por lo que me apetece.

-Veré televisión hasta que me quede dormida, ¡decidido! – con una sonrisa en sus labios vio que estaba a dos cuadras de llegar a casa.

***Vanzilla descomponiéndose***

-Lo que faltaba – golpeo su frente al volante y gruño unas cuantas maldiciones

Salí de la van y la miré, humo salía por debajo del capot, olía a quemado, sin contar que el tráfico se había detenido solo por mí.

-Puta chatarra… ¿cómo es que Lynn te aprecia tanto y no se deshace de ti, chatarra? – No debería de sorprenderme que mi esposo hiciera eso y no hiciese lo otro, la colección de corbatas que tenía solo me confirma que casi todos los gustos de su esposo son basura.

-¿Ahora como llevo esto a casa? – no había nadie acompañándome y los que conducían atrás de mí no parecen con ganas de ayudarme.

Suspire pesadamente. Comienzo a empujar la van hasta la banqueta donde nadie podría quejarse de ella.

Luego de esa pesada tarea, decidí dejar la van ahí estacionada en la banqueta, ya vendría de nuevo con ayuda de su esposo u alguna de sus hijas, ya no tenía las fuerzas, ni los ánimos de seguir moviendo la van hasta la casa, menos aun cuando siguen quedando dos cuadras para llegar.

Dejo el capot abierto un rato para que todo el humo saliera. El humo paro y cierro el capote. Tomo mis cosas, mi bolso, las llaves, mi celular, pongo seguro a la van y me voy de ahí.

-¡Ugh!, me duele la espalda – Sin duda no era su día.

Camine las dos cuadras que faltaban para llegar a mi hogar con la espalda matándome con cada paso que daba, ugh, necesito hacer ejercicio que no estoy para nada en forma.

El año estaba en sus últimos meces y sigo sin cumplir el propósito de ejercitarme más para este año, igual que el de pasar más tiempo con mis hijos, creo que incluso pase menos tiempo con ellos que el año pasado.

***Suspiro***

A veces me cuestiono mi valor como madre pues siento que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ser considerada eso… una buena madre…

Me siento algo triste de todo lo que no he estado cumpliendo, mi hija Lori está apunto de graduarse de la escuela y a nada de cumplir los diez y ocho años para irse a vivir su vida por ella misma. Y yo que soy su madre no he podido tener una conversación que dure más de tres minutos con ella desde hace dos meses.

En serio, ¿qué diablos me pasa?, antes pasábamos más tiempo juntas, no solo Lori y yo, sino también Leni y ni hablar de Luna.

Rayos, me preocupan demasiado todas esas niñas, aunque Lori es la menor de mis preocupaciones pues sé que ella es capaz de valerse por sí misma, a pesar de ser una adicta al celular, puedo confiar en que le irá bien. Sino siempre tendrá nuestro apoyo.

Pero Leni… ella sin duda es especial, muy inocente, más queriendo ser una diseñadora de modas, no lo hace para nada mal, aun use las cortinas de la casa o el baño, pero no sé si tenga lo suficiente como para soportar todo lo que se le avecina dentro del mundo de la moda, aún recuerdo todo lo que sufrió mi amiga Elizabeth ***le da un escalofrío*** no quiero que mi niña pase por todo eso.

Luna es quien más me preocupa… queriendo ser una estrella del rock y la música…y eso ¡está estupendo!, tiene el talento de sobra para serlo, pero eso también te abre más rápido las puertas de las drogas, el sexo, las enfermedades y tantas cosas. Más la actitud tan dejada y alocada de Luna me preocupa que pueda caer en esas cosas, más las "amistades" que pueda tener.

Luan… creo que es de las que menos sé cómo tratar, deje de pasar tanto tiempo con ella desde hace años ***suspiro*** me alegra que a Lynn se le ocurriera dejarle su restaurante en nuestro testamento, así tan siquiera tendrá una manera segura de vivir.

Lynn, su actitud últimamente es rara, hasta yo puedo notar eso, no entiendo que ha cambiado en ella durante estos días, espero que no sea nada malo, sino tendré que hablarlo con ella.

Y del resto de mis hijas e hijo, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily.

No estoy muy segura, creo que han pasado más tiempo con sus hermanas que con nadie más, me encanta que se ayuden entre hermanos y hasta que nos ayuden a nosotros sus padres, pero siendo honesto, ellos no me preocupan realmente, todavía les queda mucho para dejar la casa.

-Debo dejar de pensar tanto en esto – veo como ya estoy frente a mi casa. – creo que me preocupo demasiado…

Con eso dicho tomo las llaves y entro a la casa.

Todo está en relativo silencio, que extraño, supuestamente deberían estar Leni, Lynn y Lily, con esas tres debe ser suficiente para escuchar algo…

-**¡¿Dejaste que te viera?! **– Esa voz tan grave, pero femenina resonó por toda la casa y asusto bastante a Rita.

-(¡¿Qué fue eso?!, ¡Hay una desconocida en casa!, ¡mierda!, ¡hay que hacer algo rápido!) – pensó Rita con su corazón comenzando a latir.

¿Una ladrona?, ¿una asesina?, ¿una abusadora?, ¡¿Qué clase de persona se ha colado en mi casa?!, ¡debo de buscar algo con lo que defenderme!

Con la desesperación inundando todo mí ser busco algo con lo que pueda defenderme, al cabo de un tiempo de búsqueda, encontré uno de los palos de golf de Lori que estaba tirados por ahí.

-Espero que sea primera y última vez que me alegre tanto que dejen sus cosas tiradas – susurro al sostener con fuerza el palo.

***Trago de saliva***

Espero que quien se haya quedado en casa este bien, debo apresurarme a noquear a…

-Un momento… ¡tengo mi celular, puedo llamar a la policía! – dijo alterada.

Joder, había olvidado que tengo mi celular y con ese pequeño detalle recordado, busco en mi bolso y saco mi celular para llamar al 911.

-¿Hola? – susurro Rita tratando de no ser muy ruidosa para no ser descubierta.

-Hola 911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia? – dijo una mujer en un tono apagado.

-Alguien se metió en mi casa – miro a las escaleras para asegurarse de que alguien bajara.

-Tiene una descripción del individuo u si tiene algún arma blanca o de fuego consigo – dijo en el mismo tono.

-No lo sé, acabo de llegar a mi casa y solo escucho como una mujer grita cosas en el segundo piso de mi casa – Rita miro molesta. ¿A esa mujer le importaba algo el asunto?

-Dirección – su tono no cambió nada y eso molesto a Rita.

-Royal Woods, avenida Franklin1216 – respondió con un ceño fruncido, Rita.

-Enviaremos una patrulla para que se encargue del intruso, que tenga una linda tarde – Sin decirle nada más. Colgó.

(¿Es en serio?, estoy en una emergencia y me tratan con esa indiferencia, rayos, ni siquiera me dijo que me esconda o algo por el estilo, vaya servicio basura) – Rita se pasó una mano por su cabello. – (¡Al diablo!, me encargare de esto antes de que llegue la dichosa patrulla, quien quiera que se haya colado en mi casa se arrepentirá de hab…)

-**¡Eso no es excusa! **– la voz volvió a gritar mucho más amenazante que antes y eso casi le quito todo el valor a Rita.

De verdad esa mujer estaba muy furiosa, aunque había algo familiar en su voz. Tragando saliva. Sostuve con fuerza el mango del palo de golf.

Camine lentamente hacía las escaleras, comencé a subir lista para golpear a quien estuviera arriba, escalón tras escalón trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible y entre más cerca más comenzaba a escuchar lo que esa mujer gritaba.

-**¡Maldita sea…! Uhg…solo espero que estés orgullosa, Lily **– Me detuve en seco cuando escuche eso.

¿Lily?, ¿acaso se refería a mi bebe?, no… ¡eso no puede ser posible!, ¡deben de ser dos mujeres las que entraron en mí hogar y que una de ellas se llama como hija!, ¡Si!, eso debía de ser, por supuesto…

¿Qué estupidez sería pensar que mi bebe estuviera involucrado en lo que sea que esas mujeres discutían?

-¡Ya dije que no tengo la culpa!, sabes que cuando cambio de edad no puedo oler del todo bien cuando todavía este el ácido regado – Rita alzo una ceja, ella sonaba como un niña.

-Sí, sí, sí, pero bien sabes que debías de intuir que Leni subiría – Esa voz… era la de mujer con esa voz profunda solo que ahora… sonaba como… ¿Lisa?

-¡¿Cómo iba saberlo?! – la otra grito. – sabes que Leni es completamente impredecible hasta para alguien como tú, Lisa.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero no debiste de arriesgarte – dijo con algo de reproche.

-Tenía hambre, y como sabía que le habías robado las porciones a Lola y a Lana, pues pensé que no te molestaría en compartirla con tu hermana menor – la niña dijo inocentemente.

-Corta eso, esa mierda solo funciona con Lincoln y bien que sabes que todos nos robamos entre nosotros, lo sabes, justo a eso fuiste – sonaba algo molesta.

-¡Ugh!, Esta bien, lo admito, pero tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir – se oía sería.

-Lo sé, todos lo sabemos, solo…queríamos alargarlo más – dio un pesado suspiro. – ¿Dónde está Leni? – pregunto.

-Quien sabe, estuvo dormida por una hora, luego recibió una llamada y se fue – respondió.

-¿Así nada más?, ¿Te olvido? – sonaba extrañada.

-Así es, no sé quien le a deber llamado, aun así, que me olvidara no es muy sorprendente – parecía restarle importancia.

-Eso ya lo sé, nunca fue la que mejor memoria tenía de la familia, como sea, ¿y Lynn? – volvió a preguntar.

-También se fue, antes de que me descubrieran, aunque actuó más extraño que antes, cuando la salude siendo bebe pareció asustarse y se fue – respondió.

-Si te miro de esa manera, supongo que mis sospechas y las de Linc son correctas, ella también lo sabe – sonó sería.

-¡De puta madre!, otra más a la lista – sonó irritada. - ¿Qué hay de ti?, por lo que veo no te han descubierto

-Por supuesto, solo vine a casa porque me dio algo de hambre y a diferencia de ti o las gemelas, yo raciono mis alimentos – dijo en un tono más tranquilo.

-¿Qué hay del narizón sin pelo? – Se refirió a Lynn Sr de una manera bastante grosera.

-Me escabullí, de todas formas, ni creo que haya notado que desaparecí, esta más ocupado buscando a Lola y Lana – respondió a la duda de Lily.

-Están compitiendo de nuevo, ¿no es cierto?

-En efecto

-Esas dos perras nunca van a cambiar, da igual cuantos años pasen siguen actuando igual – se rio un poco. – Cuanto a que una de las dos hará la técnica de caza-pedófilos.

-Eso es definitivo e indudable – se rio con ella. – y sí, una de las dos la hará.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Bueno supongo que es hora de encargarse del otro asunto – dijo Lily con tranquilidad.

-Supones bien, alargue esto un poco más de la cuenta – concordó la otra.

Para este punto, ya me había detenido de seguir subiendo las escaleras, todo lo que estaba escuchando no tenía sentido, como es que esa voz tan profunda y amenazante paso a convertirse en la de Lisa o porque…

De pronto, una revelación hizo que mis ojos se abrieran por completo.

-Esto… debe de ser obra de Lisa, uno de sus experimentos o algo por el estilo – Me lleve las manos al corazón mientras mis músculos se habían relajado, y estaba sonriendo, pero… no sentía alivió

Algo en mi me decía que no era seguro ir a confrontarlas. Lentamente, fui retrocediendo con cuidado de no caerme o de hacer ruido.

-¡La que está en las escaleras, sube de una maldita vez! – la niña grito y eso congelo todos mis movimiento y juro que por un momento mi corazón se había detenido.

-Ya sabemos de su presencia desde hace un rato, así que no haga esto más complicado y solo suba, créame, le conviene – dijo la supuesta Lisa, pero eso último que dijo le causo un escalofrío.

Algo en mi me grito que saliera de ahí lo más rápido posible y que no me detuviera ante nada. Pero… otra parte me dice que es completamente inútil huir, solo queda la confrontación.

Sostengo el palo más fuerte que antes y termino de subir las escaleras [Que había dejado a la mitad] y veo a las que estaban hablando.

Me quedo en shock. No lo puedo creer…

-Lisa… y… ¿Lily? – mi voz tembló y ellas se mostraron muy molestas al verme.

-Genial… - dijo Lisa estrechando su mirada.

-Otra más – dijo la niña rubia con gran ironía en su voz.

-¿Có-Cómo es…? – balbuce

Esto es imposible. ¿Cómo es todo esto posible?, todo lo que hablaron, la apariencia de Lily y la manera de actuar en ambas. Me sentí débil por un momento y casi suelto el palo de golf.

-Sorprendida, ¿no? – dijo Lisa sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a su madre.

No me pude mover, todavía no procesaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y solo vi como mi hija de cuatro años se posaba frente a mi y me miraba. Esa mirada me hacía sentir muy indefensa, sentía que miraba cada parte de mí, analizándome.

Luego de un rato en un silencio absoluto. Lisa me sonrió. Solo que esto no era una sonrisa ordinaria, no… era… una sonrisa divertida que ocultaba algo que no me iba a gustar nada.

Lisa inhalo, llenando de aire su interior y luego me soplo un gas verde directamente a mi cara.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! – Grité con dolor, ese gas no solo apestaba, sino que hacía que toda mi cara ardiera, en especial mis ojos que cerré lo más fuerte que podía.

De dolor casi suelto el palo de golf [Que sostuvo con más fuerza], tallo mi cara con mi otra mano con fuerza, el ardor no se detuvo, sentía como si me hubiera saltado aceite ardiendo en la cara. Dolía mucho.

Seguí tallando mis ojos y mi cara e intenté abrir los ojos, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir casi nada, todo era tan borroso que volví a cerrar mis ojos. El dolor era grande y me costaba mucho parpadear.

Las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos por el ardor, igual que mi maquillaje que se estaba corriendo, pero eso no aliviaba nada solo hacía más difícil. El ardor finalmente fue disminuyendo hasta que desapareció por completo, entonces pude abrir los ojos.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!, ¡¿Dónde estoy!? – grite aterrada.

Esto no era mi casa, todo había cambiado radicalmente, ya no me encontraba en casa, ahora estaba en una especie de casa de los espejos.

Miré a todos lados con desesperación, no encontré a nadie más que mi propio reflejo. Mi estaba corazón palpitando con fuerza en mi pecho pues cada que me dirigía a un lado solo me golpeaba con algo que no podía ver.

Trate de encontrar la salida, pero fue inútil solo me seguía golpeando una y otra vez…

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

De repente unas risas comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar, eso solo me ponía cada vez peor, sentía más desesperación y horror.

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

Estas no parecían detenerse, y como aun tenía el palo de golf comencé a golpear todos los espejos, pero por más fuerte que los golpeaba estos no se rompían.

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

-¡AAAAHHHHHH! – grité en una mezcla de frustración, miedo y desesperación al no poder romper uno de los espejos.

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

-¡Que alguien me saque de aquí! – grité a todo pulmón.

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

No sirvió de nada pues las risas parecieron volverse más fuertes y estridentes que hacían que los espejos comenzaran a vibrar.

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

Me jale los pelos sin saber que más hacer, solo podía quedarme quito ahogando un grito de furia.

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

Solo seguía golpeando todos los espejos con más lagrimas inundando mi cara, veía mi reflejo todo demacrado y deformado por el miedo. Solo golpeé más fuerte.

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

-¡Ya no soporto más seguir en este horrible lugar! – grité mientras ponía de rodillas y las lagrimas seguían bajando de mi cara.

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

Sentía como si estuviera pasando toda una eternidad en ese maldito lugar.

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

Me puse en posición fetal dejando caer el palo de golf al suelo.

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

***Crack* *Crack***

Eso detuvo mi llanto y me hizo mirar en dirección de uno de los espejos. Era el que tenía enfrente. Este comenzó a romperse.

***Crack* *Crack***

-¿Q-Q-Qué o-ocurre? – pregunte mientras volvía a sostener el palo de golf, algo me decía que eso no era bueno.

***Crack* *Crack***

Incluso las risas se habían dete…- **¡ROOOAAAAARRRR!** – Con un monstruoso rugido el espejo se hizo añicos y de el, salió una criatura hecho completamente cubierta de lodo y basura.

Median casi lo mismo, este daba gruñidos amenazadores hacía a mí, y mirándome con esos aterradores y grandes ojos rojos. Yo solo me arrastre hacía atrás incapaz de poder levantarme.

**-¡Gggrrrrrr!** – volvió a gruñir, aun sostenía el palo por lo que estaba lista para golpearlo cuando se me acercara.

El monstruo se acerco a mi con prisa y yo logre levantarme a tiempo para poder golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza.

El golpe resonó por todo el lugar y el monstruo se tambaleo hacía atrás hasta caer de nuevo en el espejo del que había surgido.

Pude escuchar el golpe en seco de su cuerpo y me acerqué cuidadosa al espejo. Mire con cautela dentro del espejo, había unas escaleras que conducían a un lugar bastante oscuro.

No esteba segura de ir…

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

Esas risas fueron las que quitaron todas mis dudas de bajar. Con cuidado fui bajando las escaleras mientras que atrás de mí, las risas continuaban.

Con cada escalón que bajaba, este rechinaba con fuerza, pero como las escaleras no eran muy largas llegue con rapidez a otro lugar, este estaba completamente oscuro y solo había una luz que iluminaba el cuerpo de aquel monstruo de lodo.

Me acerqué a él para mirarlo, con el palo listo para volverlo a golpear en caso de que se levantara, este permaneció inmóvil.

Un ruido atrás de mi hizo que volteara y me encontrara con una figura oscura, era pequeña, y lo único que no era oscuro eran unos ojos de un depredador, parecidos a los de un reptil, de pupila naranja y contorno amarillo.

Eso me causo un pavor y un horror más fuerte que cualquiera que haya sentido en toda mi vida. Mis pies, mis manos, todo tembló sin control y sentí húmedo mi pantalón.

Me apunto con un objeto en sus manos que no pude distinguir, lo único reconocible era una especie de piedra luminosa.

-**Jejejejejejejeje este es el adiós para siempre… madre – **dijo la figura riéndose con sadismo.

Luego de decir eso un rayo completamente blanco salió de aquel objeto directamente a mi rostro.

Todo se volvió blanco…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lynn Sr sintió toda su cabeza retumbar, un horrible zumbido en sus oídos, un gran dolor en su mejilla derecha, un sabor a cobre y un par de dientes faltantes era todo lo que sentía el hombre castaño.

Trate de recuperar mis sentidos con todo el dolor que aquel golpe que mi esposa me había propinado, que hizo que me cayera por las escaleras.

No entiendo el porque de ese golpe, solo llegue a casa pensado que a lo mejor Lana y Lola habrían vuelto, pero me encuentro al amor de mi vida gritando como loca en el suelo mientras Lisa y esa niña rubia se reían como dementes.

Cuando ella me vio se levanto y trate de ayudarla, pero fue inútil, ella me golpeo con uno de los palos de golf de Lori.

Aun sigo muy desorientado, y no logro distinguir que esta pasando más que un brillo blanco no me deja ver con claridad.

Cuando mis sentidos volvieron, vi como un rayo blanco disparaba a la cara de mi esposa, recibiendo de lleno el impacto. Rita solo se quedaba quieta con ligeras convulsiones en su cuerpo.

-¿Rita? – dije en un susurro y con la sangre bajando de mi boca.

El rayo blanco se detuvo y el cuerpo de mi esposa se quedó inmóvil hasta que se desplomo de espaldas con pesadez.

La mire. Su cara… no podía verla, humo salía de está impidiendo verla. -¡Rita! – grité, pero ella no se movió, ni reacciono.

Voltee mi mirada a quien había disparado ese rayo y mis ojos se abrieron en shock. ¡Es Lisa!, ella sostenía un arma dorada con una gema azul brillante protegida y unida al arma por una esfera transparente.

Ella lo miro con aquellos ojos inhumanos que congelaron rodo mi ser.

**-Debiste seguir buscando en el parque padre… adiós** – Con eso dicho, apretó el gatillo y el rayo salió directo al rostro de su padre.

Luego todo fue blanco.

**~0~0~0~**

-Eso fue sencillo – dijo Lisa mientras miraba el humo que salía de su arma luego de terminar de disparar a su padre.

-¡Pero las risas no faltaron! – dijo Lily en las escaleras, que presencio todo.

-Je, por supuesto que no faltaron jejejeje – al recordar como Rita golpeaba las paredes y las puertas gritando como loca volvieron a causar un pequeño ataque de risa en Lisa.

-Solo nos vamos por un par de horas y mira todo lo que pasa – Lincoln apareció aparentemente de la nada junto a Lucy.

-¡Linky! – Lily no lo dudo y corrió para darle un beso en los labios a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba.

-Wow, ¿Por qué con tanta prisa, querida? – Lincoln se rio por la actitud de su hermana, más aún cuando Lucy al ver las acciones de su hermana abrazo el brazo del albino.

-Solo que Lisa es mala – Lily se hizo la inocente y pego se mejilla a la de su hermano.

-Y tú una incompetente – Lisa se acerco tranquilamente mientras de un gran salto se poso en los hombros de Lily [Que era ligeramente más baja que Lincoln] y le dio un beso a su hermano.

-¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes dos? – pregunto Lisa mirando a su querido hermano y hermana.

-Bien, encontramos lugares interesantes en florida, pero veo que aquí pasaron cosas más interesantes – miro los cuerpos humeantes de sus padres con algo de indiferencia.

-Pues… solo digamos que Leni también lo sabe jejeje – Lily se rasco su nuca con algo de vergüenza.

Lincoln y Lucy parecieron sorprenderse por unos momentos para después solo el albino suspirara.

-¿Le hiciste lo mismo? – pregunto refiriéndose a sus padres.

-Nah, solo la deje inconsciente, pero ya se ha ido – dijo con simpleza.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer, ya la buscaremos – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué tan callada, Lucy?, normalmente eres de las que más disfruta el ruido – Lisa miro como su hermana pelinegra había permanecido en silencio durante todo momento.

-Esta en un reto que ella misma se hizo – respondió Lincoln abrazando a Lucy que no se había despegado de él.

-Oh, ¿y ahora que se le ocurrió? – dijo Lily con curiosidad.

-Debía de mantener todo mi semen en su boca sin tragarlo durante todo el viaje de regreso – Lincoln sonrió socarronamente.

Lucy en este momento abrió la boca sacando su larga lengua que tenía una gran cantidad de sustancia espesa y negra como la brea.

-¡Llevas el semen de Linky!, ¡perra dame algo! – Lily se quitó a Lisa de los hombros y se acercó a su hermana y la beso, Lucy correspondió el beso y ambas metieron sus leguas en la boca de la otra compartiendo el líquido seminal de su hermano.

-Jeje me gusta su entusiasmo – sonriendo divertido miro esa escena tan sensual para el albino.

-Querido Linky ***Lincoln miro a Lisa*** nada me gustaría nada más que hacerte una felación, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes de momento – Lisa se relamió los labios con su larga lengua pues la idea de pasar tiempo de caridad con su hermano le tentaba bastante.

-Como siempre, la más consciente de la situación mi querida, tienes razón, ya tendremos tiempo de recuperar todo nuestro tiempo perdido – tomo a Lisa de su cintura y dándole un largo beso.

Al romper el beso en ambas partes, se miraron entre sí y Lisa contó toda la situación.

-Bueno, supongo que habrá que comenzar con el plan B – dijo Lucy mirando a los cuerpos inmóviles de sus padres [Del cual todavía seguía soltando humo]

-En efecto, así que tú y Lily vayan a buscar a las gemelas mientras Lisa y yo vamos preparando todo – ordeno Lincoln a lo cual todas asintieron.

-Apuesto que una de ellas debe de estar usando el bosque así que yo iré a ahí – aviso Lucy tranquilamente.

-Eso o algún lugar abandonado, revisare en esos – las dos hermanas se asintieron y miraron a sus otros hermanos.

-Nos vemos Linky, y bye Lisa – se despidió Lily con una sonrisa.

-Nos veremos en un rato – dijo Lucy y con eso dicho ambas hermanas se volvieron invisibles, literalmente.

Lincoln iba a decirle algo a Lisa, pero Lucy volvió visible su rostro. – Por cierto, no olvides a los policías muertos junto a ese vecino quejumbroso que dejamos en los botes de basura cuando llegamos a casa, Linky, ahora sí, nos vemos – se volvió invisible y se fue.

-Cierto…más comida para parte del plan – con una sonrisa miro a su hermana.

-Todavía quedan nuestras hermanas, en especial Lynn, que es muy probable que también lo sepa – le dijo Lisa acomodándose sus gafas.

-Veo que al final si era cierto, de todas formas, se iban a terminar enterando de alguna u otra manera, como sea, yo llevo a estos dos al sótano, tú prepara la máquina – Lisa asintió y se fue a su habitación.

-Supongo que se acabó la familia feliz – miro con sus padres con aquellos ojos tan aterradores y sonrió torcidamente.

**~0~**

**Aloooooooooooooooooo**

**¡I´m Back! Oh yeah~ ;v**

**Finalmente aquí está el tan esperado (o por lo menos en mi mente :'3) capítulo de está perturbadora historia :D **

**Espero les haya gustado mucho este cap :3**

**Lamento que tenga un ritmo algo torpe pues es mi primera vez usando primera persona en gran parte de todo el capítulo ****_(o eso creo)_****, aun así, me costó hacerlo, perdía toda la inspiración mientras escribía y andaban interrumpiendo cada que escribía, y creo que no fue muy aterrador… maldita sea :'u**

**Ya lo siguientes capítulos serán más largos y aterradores ;)**

**Como dije este es el comienzo para terminar la historia definitivamente, por lo que después de este cap me pondré a escribir el próximo para ponerle fin a esta historia :3**

**Como pudieron ver ya queda poco osiosi UwU**

**Y antes de nada, vuelvo a preguntar una última vez… ¿Qué nombre proponen para estos Louds?**

**Pues solo pocos me contestaron :Y**

**Eso o se queda como GLouds, ustedes decidan :B **

**También que publique un pequeño aviso donde digo las próximas historias que haré, por si les interesa :D**

**Ahora vamo a los lindos review:**

**Review:**

**regamers10: ****_No me acuerdo que fue lo que paso ese día que escribía el capítulo anterior que sentí ganas de volver a matar a Benny :v)/, Oh zi yuri EwE, acabo de crear a la peor pesadilla para todo TLH junto… una Lola monstruo con mejores habilidades en la comedia :u, pues como viste tal vez sigan vivos… hasta el próximo cap al menos ;v, Ahora sí inserte el meme de "¡Corre perra Corre!" o el de "¡Huye de ahí Bob Esponja!" para Lori xD, ya verás sus capacidades en los próximos caps que se vienen :3. Un saludo_**

**StrangeHuman: ****_Gracias, aunque no me inspire en Tokyo Ghoul para hacerla xD. Un saludo_**

**J0nas Nagera: ****_¡Todo siempre es culpa de Benny!, el calentamiento global, El Trumpas, ¡que los gatos no puedan bajar de los árboles! ¡Todo es culpa de Benny! :v)/ Ahora que viste lo que le hicieron a los padres ¿Qué es lo que piensas? :3, Gracias me mame con eso sin quererlo xD. Un saludo_**

**Paradox Nialum: ****_Seh, algunos de ellos pueden llegar a ser bastante perezosos _****(coff Lana coff)****_ pero su historia de origen ya será contada en los siguientes caps UwU, Veo que te dolió la muerte de Maggie pero gracias a Benny ya no se le puede hacer nada :'v, Cualquiera estaría en peligro con estos Louds, espero te guste este cap y los próximos OwO. Un saludo_**

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield: ****_Fue mi aporte atrasado para la semana Luaggie, si soy malo nyeh nyeh :B)/ _****(Mentira :P)****_ Gracias por proponer nombres, fuiste el único que me hizo caso en F.F :'v, de igual forma, ya sabía que eras tú, la "G" me lo dijo todo :v)/ aunque me quede con la duda del review extra que dejaste :0. Un saludo_**

**El Maestro: ****_Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia :'3, eso ya se explicara en los próximos caps ;v, Por eso cada que escucho la canción de los Ángeles Azules de "17 años" SIEMPRE pienso en Leni :D, Lo de Lana fue toda una actuación para llevarse al gordo a un lugar donde pudiera comérselo tranquila y sin interrupciones…pero luego Luna lo arruino todo :v)/ ¿Verdad que te engañe? . jpg xD, Ya veré que hacer con ese detalle, de igual forma gracias :). Un saludo_**

**Eso sería todo amigos, una vez más, espero les haya gustado, yo en lo mientras me despido para poder hacer los próximos capítulos ;D**

**Espérenlo pronto ;3 **

**Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye~ **


	6. Lori

**Lori**

-¡Lynn!, ¡¿Quieres por dios contarme qué demonios le sucedió a Luna?! – Lori ya no soportaba más el silencio de su hermana y su expresión delataba que no iba a aceptar un "Te lo cuento después" de respuesta.

Lynn se mantuvo un momento en silencio mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Luna solo para seguir tratando la herida de su hermana.

-No lo sé… - finalmente le respondió a su hermana mayor, cosa que no pareció satisfacerla en lo absoluto, es más, parecía a nada de golpear a su hermana.

-¡¿Como que no sabes?!, Lynn… literalmente estoy a nada de convertirte en un pretzel humano, te lo digo muy enserio – Lori no bromeaba pues ya estaba completamente harta de tanto misticismo por parte de su herma.

Primero ella estaba teniendo una genial cita con su novio Bobby en el cine, cuando a mitad de la función recibió una llamada de Lynn diciendo que Luna estaba herida y que se trajera un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un pañal para adultos.

Al principió se enojo de que interrumpieran su cita con su novio, pero luego de escuchar que su hermana se encontraba muy herida, dejo la cita para confusión de Bobby, pero tras una breve explicación el chico latino lo acepto y ofreció su ayuda.

Lori no rechazo su ayuda y luego de conseguir lo que Lynn había pedido volvieron a marcarle para saber su ubicación.

Ahora estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela viendo como Lynn trataba la herida en el ojo de Luna. Una ventaja cuando practicas muchos deportes es que sabes cómo tratarte una herida.

-Tranquila Nena – Bobby trato de tranquilizar a su novia, pero el también estaba muy impaciente por saber lo ocurrido.

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice cuando mi hermana esta con un horrible rasguño en su ojo! – Bobby retrocedió un poco ante el grito de la rubia.

Lori suspiro viendo el retroceso de su novio. – Lo siento Bubbosito, es solo que… - Bobby la interrumpió.

-Esta bien, no tienes que explicar nada, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero enojarse no resolverá nada – tomo de los hombros a su novia y le sonrió comprensivamente.

Lori le devolvió la sonrisa y casi parecía que se iban a besar hasta que Lynn interrumpió.

-Solo estoy esperando a Leni y Luan lleguen y Luna despierte para que ambas contemos lo que nos pasó – Ambos adolescentes casi adultos miraron a Lynn.

Lynn luego de hablarle a Lori le marco a Leni que contesto y simplemente le dijo que viniera a verla en el gimnasio de la escuela, ella no tuvo problema en aceptar y dijo que llevaría a Lily con ella. Al escuchar eso, la castaña negó rotundamente eso y dijo que fuera solo y no dijera absolutamente nada, Leni acepto extrañada y finalizo la llamada.

A Luan también le marco como tres veces, pero en ninguna contesto. Seguramente estaría ocupada, solo esperaba que viera las llamadas perdidas y le regresara la llamada.

La castaña solo desvió la mirada con una marcada expresión de preocupación pues muchos pensamientos surcaban su mente, todos relacionados a sus supuestos hermanos menores.

-Lo hubieras dicho en un principio tonta – La primogénita del matrimonio Loud frunció el ceño, pero pareció satisfecha por su respuesta.

-Lo siento – La castaña se disculpo vagamente, cosa que sorprendió a su hermana mayor. Lynn no solía disculparse gracias a su gran orgullo que lo hiciera de esa manera le preocupo.

-¿No le hablaste al resto de tus hermanos?, tú sabes, Lincoln, Lana, Lola y Lisa – Volvieron a olvidar mencionar a Lucy.

Lynn tembló a escuchar esos nombres, un escalofrío bajo por su espalda y sintió un frío repentino en todo su cuerpo, su hermana se dio cuenta de ese detalle y se acercó preocupada.

-Lynn, ¿estás bien? – le toco el hombro, pero esta la aparto con miedo. - ¿Lynn? – Esta vez, Lori se preocupo mucho más al ver la reacción de su hermana.

-So-Solo espera a las demás… por favor – Lynn se abrazo a si misma y se sentó al lado de cuerpo inconsciente de Luna.

Lori quedo con su mano extendida, con un nudo en su garganta tras lo sucedido y con un muy mal presentimiento.

Bobby solo se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza con incomodidad, no sabía muy bien que hacer y solo miro en silenció, pues no quería volver a cagarla con una pregunta.

Olfateando un poco arrugo su nariz.

Hablando de cagada…

-¿Qué apesta tanto? – todo el olor provenía de Luna.

Eso hizo que Lynn [Que volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos] reaccionara y recordar un pequeño detalle.

-Lori ***se tapó la nariz*** ¿trajiste los pañales de adulto que te pedí? – Lori asintió con una expresión de asco.

**~0~0~0~**

Tras un ligero cambió de ropa interior para Luna, llego Leni tranquilamente con una sonrisa radiante, aunque llego sobándose la nuca. Un insignificante detalle del cual nadie se preguntó.

Esta les saludo animadamente, pero al ver el estado de Luna rápidamente su expresión paso a ser una preocupada por su hermanita, pregunto y pregunto que le había pasado y como podía ayudarla.

Fue Lori la que la calmo diciendo que Lynn ya la había curado, eso pareció calmarla un poco, pero siguió insistiendo si podía ayudar en algo.

-Solo esperemos a Luan – fue lo que les dijo Lynn. Pero palabras y acciones son cosas distintas.

Ya era el anochecer y seguían esperando a Luan que no contestaba las llamadas de ninguna hasta Lynn se quedo sin saldo tras la sexta llamada. Maldiciendo a las compañías telefónicas.

Lori también había marcado a su hermana menor, pero con el mismo resultado que su hermana, solo que con diferencia de Lynn la cual todas sus llamadas fueron para Luan. Lori marco también a sus padres, sin éxito alguno de contacto.

-{_Entrando a buzón de voz, favor de dejar su mensaje tras el tono} _– Lori corto la llamada, completamente harta de escuchar esa contestadora.

-¡Ugh, otra vez! – Lori sintió mucha frustración, casi se había acabado todo su saldo. Bobby trato de reconfortarla y ella solo se dejó. Leni solo observo todo acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de Luna que descansaba en su regazo.

Lynn era la más ansiosa de lejos y se la había pasado pensado en como contar todo lo que le había pasado, pero ya no soportaba tanta tensión, así como estaba impaciente para que Luna despertara.

-Lynn – Lori llamo a la castaña que la miro, al igual que todos los presentes. – Creo que Luan no vendrá, no sé porque, pero ya todos esperamos suficiente, cuenta todo lo que esta sucediendo… ¡ahora! – con esa orden dicha con toda la autoridad que Lori podía trasmitir.

-Sí, ya hemos esperado lo suficiente debo de… - fue interrumpida cuando Luna comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

-Tranquila Luna, estoy aquí – Leni trato de reconfortar a Luna que seguía moviéndose incomoda y comenzó a sudar.

-¡Esta despertando! – dijo Bobby que se acercó al igual que las otras dos hermanas Loud.

-Parece que tiene una pesadilla – Lori miro la expresión de miedo que el rostro dormido de Luna formaba junto al sudor que bajaba de su frente, aun con Leni tratando de que se calmara.

-Me imagino porque – Lynn todo este tiempo sospechaba fuertemente que esto debía de ser obra de aquellos monstruos con los rostros de sus hermanos menores.

Lori miro a su hermana con mucha sospecha a su hermana. Era algo grande lo que ocultaba.

-Hay que despertarla, es momento de decir la verdad – Lynn se acercó a Luna y la sacudió para que despertara.

-¡Luna, Luna, despierta! – El movimiento de su cuerpo más los llamados de Lynn lograron su objetivo, Luna comenzó a abrir su ojo.

-¿Qu-Qué? – Con un dolor de cabeza creciente en su cabeza y sin poder ver nada de su ojo derecho, Luna pregunto muy desorientada.

-Con cuidado – Aviso Leni viéndola levantarse lentamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes, hermana? – pregunto Lori mirando como Luna trataba de recuperar sus sentidos.

-Yo… me siento… mareada – La falta de sangre la estaba afectando.

-Tú tranquila y solo respira hondo y luego déjalo salir – Indico Bobby, Luna siguió sus instrucciones y respiro hondo y exhalo.

Así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que pareció sentirse mejor. - ¿Dónde…estamos? – pregunto mirando el lugar.

-En el gimnasio de la escuela, te traje aquí para ponernos a salvo luego de que te desmayaras por el desangrado de tu ojo – explico Lynn y Luna se sobo la cabeza tratando de recordar.

Abrió su ojo por completo, se toco la venda que pasaba por todo su ojo izquierdo y le cubría parte de su cabeza. Sintió unas horribles nauseas y un recuerdo fugaz de una gran garra llego a su mente.

Se tambaleo un poco, esa sensación de asco creció con fuerza y todos sus recuerdos de hace unas horas volvieron de golpe.

-Luna, ¿Estas…? – Luna la interrumpió tomando su bolso, abriéndolo y vomitando en el. – Bien… - con una cara de asco Lori se apartó.

-Me sorprenda que todavía tenga algo en el estómago – La castaña no mentía, pues tras tremenda cagada, duda que quedara algo en su estómago.

-Qué asco – dijeron Bobby y Leni, esta última le dio pequeños golpes en la espalda de su hermana que seguía en su tercera arcada.

Después de que Luna llenara más el bolso de su hermana mayor, sintió un pequeño mareo siendo confortada por todos.

-Ya…ya estoy mejor – sintiendo todavía el sabor de la bilis en su boca, Luna miro a todos los presentes. - ¿No tendrán agua? – Bobby asintió, pues traía su botella de agua, así que fue por ella y se la dio.

Luna no escatimo en gastos y se termino todo lo que había. -¡Ughhh, me siento hecha mierda! – El malestar de su estómago, más el ardor de su ojo cubierto, haría que cualquiera se sintiera hecho mierda.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Luna? – Lynn pregunto y su hermana asintió. – Bien, es hora de contar todo lo que paso – tras decir eso Luna volvió abrir su ojo y tembló de miedo.

Estuvo así durante un minuto entero sin responder, solo temblando, Leni preocupada se acerco y la abrazo para hacerla sentir mejor, lo cual pereció funcionar, pero no completamente.

-Mejor cuenta tú lo que paso, Lynn – La mirada de Lori y Lynn choco, pero al mirar a su hermana rockera, la deportista suspiro con pesadez.

-Está bien, supongo que solo lo diré – Se quedo en silencio – Nuestros hermanos menores son monstruos – Estuvo gran parte del tiempo pensando como decir eso, pero no se le había ocurrido absolutamente nada bueno.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Es en serio?! – Lori pareció sumamente molesta - ¡Pensé que esto era muy grave por tu comportamiento, pero si solo querías decir esa estupidez voy a…! – apretó los puños con furia y Lynn se puso nerviosa

-¡No, espera, no me di a entender! – Lynn se sintió nerviosa, pero realmente no había forma tranquila y racional para decir eso.

-¡¿Entonces qué mierda tratas de decir?! – Lori se cansó de tanta estupidez.

-Empiezo desde el principio mejor jeje – se rio con grandes nervios, Lori asintió a regañadientes susurrando unas palabras que Lynn no pudo entender.

-Bueno… verán… todo paso cuando – Y así contó todo lo que había sucedido en aquella final, cuando pensó que perdió a sus hermanos solo para descubrir que Lucy y Lincoln había asesinado a Margo y se la estaba comiendo, literalmente, también contó sobre los otros involucrados que mencionaron sus "hermanos".

Contó todo, no se guardo nada. Durante toda esa historia hubo diferentes reacciones. Leni se confundió. Luna tembló muchísimo más que antes. Bobby estaba igual de confundido que Leni y Lori estaba completamente furiosa por toda la historia que acababa de escuchar.

-¡ESA ES LA ESTUPIDEZ MÁS GRANDE QUE SE TE A OCURRIDO EN TODA TU VIDA, LYNN! – Lori toma de la camisa a su hermana que se asustó bastante, Lori no le había gritado de esa manera antes.

¿Es en serio?, ¿esta historia que mí hermana menor acaba de decirnos es enserio?, ¡Por qué solo es una enorme estupidez!, sin duda, Lynn es la más estúpida de toda la familia, esa historia y el anterior asunto de la mala suerte solo me lo acaban de confirmar.

La mire con toda la intención de golpearla, pues estaba furiosa, e iba a golpearla, pero cuando tenía mi puño listo para un pretzel humano, Bobby me sostuvo el brazo deteniéndome.

-¡Suéltame Bobby debo de castigar a mi hermana por inventarse todas esas patrañas! – Gruño, pero eso no hizo que Bobby la soltara.

-Bebe, tienes razón a que esa historia es una jalada, pero golpeando a tu hermana tampoco resolverás nada, lo mejor es decirles a tus padres – Bobby iba a seguir hablando.

Pero Luna interrumpió todo.

-Lynn tiene razón… - Dijo Luna, y todos la voltearon a ver incrédulos.

-¿Qué? – dijeron la pareja.

-Lynn no esta mintiendo… - Al decir eso Lori soltó a Lynn que cayo de trasero y dio un sutil suspiro.

-Luna, no estas en tu mejor condición, creo que perdiste mucha sangre como para que… - Luna la miro y su hermana se detuvo al ver esa mirada.

Su único ojo solo reflejaba terror puro.

-Lo que contó… es verdad… fue Lana la que me hizo esto ***señalo su herida*** \- Eso sorprendió a todos y confirmo las dudas de Lynn.

-¿Segura que estas bien? – Pregunto Bobby pensado que tal vez se había golpeado bastante fuerte.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY, YO VI COMO LANA ASESINO A UN MALDITO PEDOFILO! – Grito con desesperación, esa horrible sensación de miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo, aunque **ellos** no estuvieran presentes.

-¿Qu-Qué te ocurrió, Luna? – se atrevió a preguntar Lynn, aun en el suelo.

-Yo… iba de regreso a casa luego de ir al doctor, mientras caminaba me encontré a Lana hablando con un tipo muy desagradable, logré escuchar lo que hablaban y me di cuenta que era un pederasta, pensé que Lana había sido muy inocente para creerle, pero… ***se cubrió la boca sintiendo su estómago revolverse aún más*** ellos se fueron a un almacén abandonado, yo solo mire todo esperando el momento de actuar, pero entre más miraba… más veía como Lana cambiaba de actitud, ella… le estaba siguiendo el juego a ese tipo e iba a…chupar su pene, pero ***sintió un nudo en la garganta*** se lo arranco, le arranco el pene – se cubrió la boca sintiendo la poca bilis trepando y tratando de evitar que saliera de su interior.

Tras escuchar parte de la historia, hubo más reacciones.

Leni siguió sin entender nada. Bobby sintió un escalofrío al imaginar todo eso. Lynn tembló a imaginar a su "hermana" actuar de esa manera y sobre todo las verdaderas intenciones que Lana tenía. Lori por otro lado sintió un profundo asco ante todo lo que estaba escuchando.

Luna trago con esfuerzo la bilis que quería salir, y con ese desagradable sabor de vuelta en su paladar, miro a los demás y continuo la historia.

-Tuve la reacción que cualquiera tendría ante eso, me horrorice, esa cosa con la apariencia de mi hermana dijo muchas cosas muy crueles y aterradores, por error hice mucho ruido, eso me delato. Esa cosa se percato de todo y bloque la puerta para que no pudiera avanzar, pero su brazo atravesó la puerta de metal y sus manos se transformaron en grandes garras y ya vieron el resultado ***señalo con un dedo su ojo izquierdo*** obviamente salí corriendo pensando que me seguía, pero me termine encontrando con Lynn y me desmaye – termino de contar, con un gran malestar, tanto físico como sentimental.

Hubo un largo silenció, lo que Luna había contado todavía retumbaba en las mentes de todos, en especial Lori, que no podía creer nada de lo que escucho.

-¡Eso es absurdo! – Lori no podía creer nada de esto. ¿Quién podría creer eso?

-¡Estas lastimada y estas delirando! – exclamo con ganas de jalarse sus cabellos. - ¡Esa herida seguramente fue de algún animal que te encontraste y la estúpida historia de Lynn te está haciendo imaginar algo así!

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! – Luna le grito y Lori se desesperó más.

-¡Por el amor a dios!, ¡¿Tan siquiera te estas escuchando?!, ¡Nadie podría creer nada de eso!, ¡Es absurdo! – Bobby pensaba igual que su novia, solo que se ahorró sus comentarios.

-¡No estoy inventando esto, créeme que de verdad, quisiera que eso fuera verdad! – Luna exclamo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Oigan… - Leni trato de decir algo, pero sus dos hermanas seguían inmersas en esa discusión.

-¡Por favor Luna!, ¡nadie en su sano juicio creería semejante cosa! – Lori trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana.

-¡Lynn también los descubrió! – señalo a su hermana que se sintió muy tensa al tener los ojos de su hermana mayor posados en ella.

-Chicas – Leni volvió a llamar, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-¡Lynn inventa puras estupideces como lo del traje de buena suerte y por esas tonterías es que no creo en nada de lo que salió de tú boca o la de Lynn! – Lynn sintió una vieja herida abrirse al mencionar ese tema y eso solo hizo que las lagrimas ya estuvieran bajando del único ojo en buen estado de Luna.

-¡Pero esas "estupideces" pasaron, nadie más que nosotras dos queremos que nuestras palabras solo sean parte de un maldita resaca! – Lori cada vez se molestaba más por las palabras de Luna.

-Chicas oigan – volvió a llamar Leni con el mismo resultado.

-¡Mierda Luna!, ¡¿Quién mierda puede creer que unos niños de doce, diez y siete años sean unos malditos monstruos come carne?!, ¡¿Eh?!, ¡Es literalmente un maldito disparate! – Lori ya no se guardaba nada en su forma de hablar.

Luna iba a contestar, pero Leni interrumpió.

-¡Chicas escúchenme! – ambas hermanas se detuvieron y miraron a la otra rubia. – Emm… pues… - Leni se sintió nerviosa por como la miraban.

-Yo tuve un sueño antes de esto que… - Lori escucho suficiente y la interrumpió.

-Leni ahora no es momento para… - Leni siguió hablando sin importar lo que Lori dijo.

-De Lily llegando a la pubertad – termino de decir extrañando a todo mundo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lily… llegando a la pubertad?

-Sí, bueno, como que cuando Luna y Lynn estaban contando todo eso, pues recordé mi sueño de hace rato ***se soba la nuca*** pues vi como Lily crecía – Con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Leni parecía que no tenía nada de sentido.

-¿Cómo que… "crecía"? – pregunto Lynn mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Pues, todo fue cuando estaba viendo mi programa favorito, pero ya no recuerdo porque, pero subí al segundo piso y ahí escuche unos horribles ruidos, venían de la habitación de Lisa y Lily, así que me acerque y mire dentro. Ahí estaba Lily, ella estaba retro… retro… ¡ugh!, no me sale la palabra ***hizo una mímica retorciéndose* **\- todos miraron confundidos a Leni tratando de adivinar lo que trataba de decir.

-¿Retorciéndose? – adivino Bobby y Leni asintió feliz.

-¡Sí, eso!, la cosa es que del cuerpo de Lily estaba saliendo pintura verde que olía horrible, esa cosa baño todo el cuerpecito de Lily y nuestra hermanita comenzó a hacerse grande hasta estar de la misma edad que Linky. Ella estaba hablando sola, y ahí me di cuenta que estaba pasando por la pubertad de una manera diferente a nosotras ***sonrió, pero volvió a sobarse la nuca*** fui con ella para hacerle un vestido, como estaba desnuda no quería que se resfriara, así que le hice un bonito vestido y cuando iba a avisarte Lori, sentí que algo me pego y desperté en mi cama, aunque no me acuerdo cuando me acosté – Leni termino de contar su "sueño" y para Lori, era el que menos sentido tenía.

-Leni eso… - La rubia volvió a ser interrumpida, por Lynn que se acercó a su hermana.

-Leni… dices que sentiste un golpe, ¿verdad? – La rubia asintió.

-Sí, aquí, la verdad es que me duele desde que desperté hasta ahora – volvió a sobarse la nuca.

-Puedo ver tu nuca – Leni asintió y le mostro el codo.

-Ese es el codo, la nuca es donde te estas sobando

-Oh, cierto jeje – se dio la vuelta y aparto el pelo que cubría la nuca dejando ver a todos un gran moretón, esta morado y era reciente.

-¡Leni tienes un moretón! – aviso Luna alarmada mirando el lugar del golpe, no era muy grande, pero si que se veía mal.

-¡¿En serio?!, ¡Quítamelo! – Leni suplico inocentemente confundiendo moretón con grano.

-Se ve mal – dijo Lynn mirando el moretón, ella había tenido incontables veces moretones, pero tras escuchar la historia de Leni podía imaginar que eso no era un sueño.

-Leni se pudo haber golpeado – Lori llego a la misma conclusión de Lynn, pero sencillamente se negaba a siquiera pensar en que fuera una posibilidad. Era una tontería.

-¡Eso solo prueba que no son lo que aparentan! – dijo Lynn encarando a su hermana que solo la fulmino con la mirada, nada contenta con ella.

-¡Tú cállate! – Lynn sintió un repentino valor y en lugar de agachar la cabeza solamente miro con más decisión a su hermana.

-No lo haré, ¡Porque es la verdad y alguien debe de hacer algo! – Lori rodo los ojos, su paciencia estaba a nada de ceder.

-Bueno, supongamos que te creo, ¿qué vas a hacer?, eh, ¿qué se te ocurre para combatir a estos… "GLouds"? – Todos la miraron.

-¿GLouds? – pregunto Leni con duda.

-Que nombre más creativo – Bobby a pesar de su escepticismo dijo con sarcasmo, aunque se tratase de su novia. Tenía esos momentos de vez en cuando.

-¡Da igual el nombre! – Lori miro a su novio de mala manera y este retrocedió mientras maldecía por haber dicho eso en un mal momento. – La cosa es que, ¡¿Qué demonios harás Lynn?! ***la castaña trago saliva*** ¡¿Llamar a la policía?!, ¡Ni que fuera a creer ese disparate!

Lynn sintió mucha frustración en ese momento pues, aunque la chica adicta a los deportes no quisiera admitirlo su hermana mayor tenía razón. No tenía ninguna prueba valida que lo demostrasen, más que su palabra y la palabra de Luna y Leni.

-¡Eh!, ¡Responde! – grito poniendo su cara a la altura de la de su hermana, pero sin doblar las rodillas y estrechando más su mirada.

-¡NO LO SÉ! – Grito con algunas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos. - ¡NO TENGO NI PUTA IDEA DE QUE HACER! – Todas las emociones que Lynn había acumulado durante todo el tiempo que supo la verdad.

Apretó los puños, los dientes, frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas mientras lagrimas bajan, tenso cada musculo de su cuerpo en pura frustración e impotencia.

Jamás en toda su vida, se había sentido de esa manera, débil, aterrada, frustrada, furiosa, temerosa, tan diminuta… como un pequeño ratón junto a grandes gatos hambrientos. Lo odiaba. Odiaba no poder hacer nada, no pudo descubrirlos a tiempo para salvar las vidas que se habían perdido, no pudo salvar a Margo y… no pudo salvar a sus hermanitos…

Estaba segura que esos monstruos no se habían apiadado de ellos, que los tenían encerrados en algún lugar para que no interfirieran en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, ahora en verdad se sentía como toda una inútil, buena para nada.

Apretó tan fuerte sus puños que estos se pusieron pálidos y comenzaba a dolerle los dientes que rechinaban con fuerza, pero nada de eso se comparaba a toda la impotencia y temor que estaba agobiándola en estos momentos.

Lori se quedo sin habla al ver la reacción de su hermana. Nunca la había visto de esa manera. Lynn era una chica orgullosa, cuando algo la lastimaba o le asustaba lo ocultaba por su orgullo y muy rara vez lo demostraba con alguien [En su mayoría de veces Lincoln o Lucy]. Pero ahora... esa chica fuerte, testaruda, cabeza hueca y orgullosa estaba rompiéndose ante todos sin ninguna intención de ocultarlo.

-Lynn – Lori se acercó a ella. Toda su furia y molestia anterior se habían desvanecido. – Ya tranquila… lo siento – abrazo a la chica de trece años que inútilmente trato de negarse al abrazo de su hermana que al cabo de unos segundos termino por abrazar con todas sus fuerzas. Descargando todo su dolor en su blusa. Pero eso no le importo a Lori que siguió confortando a su hermana menor.

La expresión de Bobby también cambió al ver esa reacción. El joven moreno supo con exactitud que toda la reacción que Lynn no eran fingidas, eran puras. Las había visto antes con su hermana cuando se entero de la muerte de nuestro padre.

Leni también sintió ganas de llorar, solo porque Lynn estaba llorando, pero tenía a Luna temblando de miedo abrazándose a sí misma, así que no podría ayudarla de momento.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos donde Lynn descargo todas sus emociones con su hermana y el resto solo podía observar.

-¿Mejor? – Lori pregunto con suavidad al oído de su hermana, ella solo asintió, pero permaneció más tiempo abrazada a su hermana.

Eso no molesto en lo absoluto a Lori que continúo abrazándola unos pocos minutos más. Finalmente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

El silenció entre ambas siguió, de pronto el ambiente se volvió muy tenso cuando Lynn hablo. – Los detendré – Esas palabras en un inició confundieron a Lori y su hermana volvió a hablar. – Me preguntaste que era lo que iba a hacer y esa es mi respuesta: Los detendré

Lori la miro en un principió sin comprender solo para fruncir ligeramente el ceño. ¿Todavía insistía en eso?

-¡¿Estas loca mujer?! - Luna les grito horrorizada, su ojo se abrió a más no poder y otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. - ¡ELLOS TE MATARAN! – Luna comenzó a hiperventilarse.

-¡Luna cálmate! – Leni abrazo nuevamente a su hermana y ella siguió tratando de controlar su respiración.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES LENI, ELLOS LOS MATARON Y NOS QUIEREN MATAR! – Luna sentía su corazón apunto de estallar por lo rápido que iba. - ¡LO QUE SEA QUE SEAN ESOS MALDITOS DEMONIOS SOLO QUIEREN MATAR! – Luna a este punto ya solo gritaba cosas dejándose llevar completamente por el terror.

Lori y Bobby comenzaron a preocuparse muy seriamente por las palabras que hablaban. Para que Lynn y Luna se pusieran de esa manera debía de ser algo muy grave.

Lynn por otro lado, cada palabra que salía de los labios de su hermana mayor volvía a reanimar su furia. No dirigida a ella sino a los monstruos que les estaban causando tanto dolor.

-¡ESOS DEMONIOS NOS QUIEREN MATAR A TODOS!, ¡NO SON NUESTROS HERMANOS SON DEMONIOS QUE SOLO QUIEREN COMER NUESTRA CARNE!, ¡SEGURAMENTE LUAN TAMBIÉN LOS DESCUBRIÓ Y ELLOS LA MATARON Y POR ESO NO ESTA AQUÍ! – Luna solo gritaba cosas que le llegaban al corazón a todos, pero Lynn se acercó con decisión a su hermana. - ¡SI INTENTAMOS ALGO EN CONTRA DE LLOS NOS MATARAN!, ¡DEBEMOS HUIR LO ANTES POSIBLE ANTES DE QUE NOS…EN!

***Slap* **

Fue interrumpida por una fuerte cachetada de Lynn en el lado de la cara que donde no tenía un gigantesco rasguño. Luna quedo completamente helada y en shock. La deportista miro a su hermana con furia. Una furia muy diferente a la que cualquiera hubiera visto en la chica de trece años.

-¡Contrólate, Luna! – Su hermana la siguió mirando en shock, al igual que el resto. - ¡Debes de pensar con la mente fría!, por favor… por los que todavía estamos vivos – Lynn suavizo su mirada, entendía perfectamente la desesperación de su hermana, ella conocía el secreto desde hace unos días, pero no había dicho nada por temor. Otro sentimiento ligero, pero notorio que apareció en Lynn fue la culpa.

Si hubiera avisado a alguien, Luna muy probablemente no la habrían cortado la mitad de su rostro, Leni no tendría ese gran moretón en su nuca, y se hubieran salvado más vidas [O eso esperaba].

-Sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo, pero si nos dejamos llevar por la desesperación solo moriremos más rápido – Se notaba que ese desahogo le había servido mucho a aclarar su mente – Como dijo Lori, ni la policía, ni nadie más nos creerá ya solo nos queda resolverlo por nosotras mismas – Esas palabras calaron muy hondo en Luna que miro a su hermana casi suplicándole con su mirara que se detuviera.

-Pe-Pero… - trato de decir algo, pero su hermana coloco un dedo en sus labios. – Luna… por favor… no puedo hacer esto sola hay que ponerle un fin a esto sino más personas van a seguir muriendo y ya no quiero que eso suceda – Lynn quería decidir todo de una vez por todas y nada la iba a detener.

Luna permaneció en silenció por casi diez minutos en silencio solamente mirando el rostro de su hermana, un fuerte nudo fue lo que sintió al verla de esa manera. Madura, seria y más decidida que nunca.

Lynn no quito los ojos a su hermana solamente esperando pacientemente su respuesta. – Esta bien… - respondió Luna de manera débil y Lynn sintió dos cosas: Alivio por no ir sola y Ansiedad por pensar en lo que podría pasar.

-Entonces… ¿vamos a casa? – Leni pregunto con ligero miedo, todo lo que estuvieron hablando le había parecido aterrador, a pesar de no entender la mitad de lo que fuera.

-Sí – fue la respuesta seca de Lynn. - ¿Entonces vamos?, Lily esta sola en casa – Ambas castañas miraron a Leni sin expresión alguna y Lynn se acercó.

-Leni… nuestras hermanas y nuestro hermano están muertos – Leni miro a su hermanita sin entender en un principio, pero luego su rostro fue cambiando a uno desesperado, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa su hermana se adelantó. – Ninguno de los que viste son nuestros hermanos, son monstruos…demonios… ellos nos quitaron a nuestros hermanitos y se están haciendo pasar por ellos – Cada información que entraba en la cabecita de Leni solo la destrozaba más. – Ese "sueño" que tuviste fue real y esa Lily, no estaba pasando por la pubertad, solo es un monstruo – Lynn sabía perfectamente que Leni era lenta para procesar las cosas, pero eso no quitaba lo mal que lo estaba pasando al tener que decirle de esta manera todo esto.

-Pe-Pe-Pe… ella fue… linda conmigo… - Leni intento buscar cualquier cosa para negar lo que le estaban diciendo, trato de recordar esos momentos donde ella le dio el lindo vestido para que no estuviera desnuda, pero un repentino dolor en su nuca hizo que dejara de recordar eso.

Se sobo la nuca cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esta vez el dolor fue fuerte y causaba una gran incomodidad en la hermosa rubia.

Cuando el dolor comenzó a desaparecer, volvió a mirar a su hermana que la miraba con mucha tristeza. – Esta bien Leni, a mi también me duele, pero todavía podemos detener a esos monstruos – Una gran inseguridad fue lo que inundo el cuerpo de Leni, aun fuera una chica lenta para entender sabía que era muy peligroso.

-Yo… no quiero lastimar a nadie – Lynn miro como Leni agachaba su mirada con lagrimas en su rostro. – Y no lo harás – esta vez fue Luna la que hablo y su hermana mayor la miro. – Si detenemos a esos monstruos, ya nadie más saldrá herido…

Leni lloro en silencio, su preciosa cara solo mostraba una profunda tristeza. Lynn y Luna se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron para darle fuerzas.

Luego de un rato sin decir ni una sola palabra, el abrazo se rompió y Leni miro a sus hermanas. – Las ayudare – fue lo único que dijo y sus hermanas asintieron comprensivamente.

Finalmente, Lynn volteo a ver a Lori quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Lynn entendía perfectamente a Lori, sabía muy bien lo que pensaba, pero necesitaban toda la ayuda posible. Lo entendería una vez lo viera.

Ni siquiera hubo palabras entre ambas, parecía que simplemente con mirarse ya supieran lo que la otra trataba de decirles. Bobby ya no sabía que pensar de todo esto.

**-*Suspiro*** De acuerdo, pero es solo para que te des cuenta de que te has inventado un disparate – Lori ya no tenía opción, ahora eran tres de sus hermanas contra una, pero cuando fuese el momento oportuno donde las cosas se aclararían ella estaría para pararles los pies a sus hermanas.

Ninguna de ellas estaba en pensando de manera adecuada. Lynn asintió, una ligera sensación de alivio la reconforto. Tampoco hacía falta mirar a Bobby o decirle algo con que Lori dijera que sí ya era una garantía que Bobby estuviera ahí.

-Entonces… ¿solo vamos? – pregunto Leni mirando a todos.

-No, necesitamos protección y armas – todos tuvieron el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Al cabo de un rato dándole una visita a la galería de la escuela, todos salieron vistiendo trajes improvisados de protección hechos de los distintos equipamientos del Futbol americano, hocky, entre otros deportes. Con bates de metal y madera en cada uno y Lynn, sin que nadie se diera cuenta guardo entre su "armadura" un afilado cuchillo de la cafetería.

Estando equipado y armados, se subieron a la camioneta de Bobby y partieron hacía su hogar…

**~0~0~0~**

En el camino de regreso a la casa Loud estuvo en completo silenció, uno muy tenso e incómodo, cada una estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Las calles estaban solitarias, algo raro pues apenas eran las 8:34 p.m. – (Que raro… no hay nadie) – pensó con incertidumbre no había ni un solo transeúnte caminando por la acera, no, todo estaba vacío.

Miro en el espejo retrovisor a las hermanas de su novia, cada una estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos, casi ni parecían notar que eran los únicos hasta donde podía saber. Nuevamente miro, esta vez a su lado. Su novia Lori estaba igual que sus hermanas, completamente absorta de la realidad.

Viendo el estado de todos Bobby no se ánimo a hablar hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención.

-Oigan, ¿Esa no es vanzilla? – informo y casi de inmediato todas buscaron con la mirada. Efectivamente. Ahí estaba Vanzilla estacionada a dos cuadras de llegar a la casa Loud.

-Detente ahí, Bobby – pidió Lori mirando la Van familiar. Bobby hizo caso y estaciono a delante de la Van.

Todos salieron de la van y se acercaron al problemático vehículo Loud. – No parece que lo hayan robado – Leni miro dentro, según ella no había nada raro y ese era un pensamiento compartido por el resto.

-Creo que no vieron abajo – señalo Bobby y el resto hizo caso. Se habían robado las llantas.

-¡Rayos!, a papá no le gustara nada esto – Lori se acomodo su casco y miro preocupada las faltantes llantas.

-También se llevaron el motor – informo Luna que había abierto el capote.

-(Dudo que hayan sido ellos, tal vez mamá o papá la estacionaron aquí porque se averió) – pensó Lynn mirando la van que había conocido desde que tenía memoria. -Luna ***esta miro a Lynn*** ¿Quién te llevo al doctor?

-Emm… fue mamá – respondió y ambas se dieron cuenta.

-¡Debió haber vuelto a casa! – dijeron al mismo tiempo con horror.

-Pero solo esta Lily en ca… - Leni también reacciono y comprendió lo que sus hermanas trataban de decir. – Oh no… - La rubia sintió ganas de llorar otra vez.

Lori y Bobby solo miraron a esas tres sin decir nada.

-Hay que ir caminando desde aquí, así no se darán cuenta de que llegamos – Lynn dijo sosteniendo con fuerza su bate.

-Sí insistes – Bobby puso seguro a su camioneta y siguió a las Loud que caminaban los más silencioso posible, sin Lori que negó con la cabeza.

Al caminar tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se dieron cuenta de algo que no había notado. No había ruido. No había coches, personas, ni siquiera animales. Caminaron lo suficiente hasta llegar a su barrio. La calle Franklin…

El barrio estaba en completo silencio, las luces de todos los hogares estaban apagadas, bueno, exceptuando una…

La casa Loud, pero solo se lograba distinguir que una habitación estaba encendida. Lynn miro más a detalle y se dio cuenta que la habitación con las luces encendidas era la de Lisa.

Entre más se acercaban más tenso era el ambiente. Si Lynn sacara el cuchillo que traía entre sus ropas bien podría cortar el ambiente como si de cortar mantequilla se tratase.

Entraron por la puerta principal, era más seguro que ir por detrás ya que la habitación con la única luz encendida miraba hacía el patio trasero, por lo que era más seguro entrar por el frente.

Abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, vieron todo sumergido en la oscuridad, no era muy grande ni densa, pero les causo un pequeño escalofrío a todos.

Al entrar, sí que tuvieron mucho más cuidado con sus pasos, revisaron el primer piso para ver si se encontraban con alguien.

Vieron la sala. Vacío.

La cocina. Vacío.

La cochera. Vacío.

El cuarto de sus padres. Vacío

Ninguna Loud, ni Bobby, tuvieron las agallas de mirar en el sótano, así que solo quedaba una opción por ver…

El segundo piso.

Luna miro las escaleras. ¿Se había hecho más largas o se lo estaba imaginando?, trago saliva y cuando iba a subir el primer escalón Lynn la detuvo.

La rockera miro sin entender a su hermana, esta señalo un par de escalones y al posar su mirada se dio cuenta que estaban rotos. Como si alguien se hubiera caído en ellas.

Luna sudo frío. Las vendas comenzaban a incomodarla mucho y su ojo comenzaba a picar. Lynn también le señalo al resto los escalones rotos.

Lori sorprendida miro eso y luego miro el suelo se dio cuenta de algo que le puso los pelos de punta. Había un poco de sangre seca en el piso. Tomando con fuerza el brazo de Bobby, este la miro sin entender hasta que miro lo mismo que ella.

Leni sorprendentemente, fue la primera en dar un paso adelante y subir el primer escalón.

***Chirrido de madera* **

Tragando saliva por eso, miro con sudor la parte de arriba. No vino nadie. Volteó hacía sus hermanas, estas la miraban como si estuvieran presenciando una tanda de penales en un partido muy importante de Futbol.

Sus rostros no fueron ningún alivio para Leni, pero valientemente siguió avanzando. Lynn mirando que su hermana estaba avanzando le siguió, Lori hizo lo mismo después de ella, de ahí Bobby y hasta el final Luna.

Evitaron los escalones rotos, pero eso no evito que hicieran un ruido moderado, pero nadie vino.

Al estar en el segundo observaron que en las paredes y en las puertas de sus habitaciones había golpes muy notables. Eso lleno de muchas dudas la mente de Lori y Bobby y llenaron de miedo los corazones del resto.

-(¿Qué son todos estos golpes?, ¡Esto no estaba así!) – Lori pensó muy conmocionada.

-(Tal vez mamá o papá…) – la posibilidad aterro a Luna que miro a Lynn y pudo darse cuenta que ambas llegaron a la misma conclusión

La habitación de Lisa estaba cerrada, pero la luz se filtraba por los bordes de la puerta, tampoco se escuchaba ninguna clase de ruido más que sus propias respiraciones.

Se acercaron con cuidado hasta quedar frente a la habitación, ahí se detuvieron. Nadie quiso girar el picaporte para abrir la puerta, solo se quedaron ahí… mirando la puerta.

-¿Eh? ***Luna le tapa su boca*** ¡Ummmm! – De la luz que se filtraba la hermosa rubia miro como una sombra paso rápidamente, eso la asusto y casi suelta un grito, pero Luna también miro y a pesar de que si brinco del susto logro reaccionar a tiempo para cubrir su boca para evitar que gritara.

Leni la miro asustada y agitada. Luna puso su dedo en sus labios y Leni asintió y su hermana la soltó.

-(¡Hay alguien dentro!) – Lori sintió la adrenalina en su cuerpo, su corazón latía con fuerza, podía jurar que los demás pudieran escucharlo. – (Pero… ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar nada dentro?) – Lori estrecho su mirada, una gota de sudor bajo de su cien.

Deberíamos de poder escuchar lo que esta sucediendo a dentro, sabemos que hay alguien dentro, él o ella tendría que estar haciendo ruido, pero los únicos ruidos que oigo son los que nosotros hacemos.

¿Acaso él/ella sabe que estamos aquí?

No, es literalmente casi imposible que se haya dado cuenta de nuestra presencia o no tanto… ***recordó el ligero ruido que hicieron en las escaleras***

¡Ugh!, ¡Todo es tan extraño!, si ese fuese el caso debió de ver que pasaba, rayos, no sé si el que esta adentro es Lisa, pero no hay señales de nadie más aparte de nosotros…

Tal vez…

¡Está esperando que entremos!

Vi como Lynn se armo de valor y dirigió su mano a la perilla, estaba apunto de girarla, pero la detuve. Ella me miro sin entender, yo solo le hice una seña para que esperara.

Ella me hizo caso y los demás no protestaron. Suspire por lo bajo y volví mi mirada a la puerta de Lisa, mire encima de esta. No vi la cámara que normalmente estaba para vigilar quien entraba al cuarto de Lisa y Lily. Desde que Lincoln exploto unos químicos que lo hicieron alucinar hace como seis meses, Lisa coloco esa cámara por si otro incidente pasaba.

Solo estaba desactivada cuando…

¡Cuando estaban en modo aislado!

Ante esta revelación deje salir todo en un largo suspiro, tome me pecho en alivió. Ahora entendía lo que pasaba. Lisa se había encerrado en su cuarto para hacer uno de sus experimentos sin que ningún ruido del exterior la moleste y como defecto también bloquea el sonido de dentro. Por eso no podemos escuchar lo que pasa dentro.

Me quite el casco y todos me miraron sorprendidos, iba a hablar, pero…

-Exactamente, ¿Qué tratan de hacer? – Lincoln apareció aparentemente de la nada sonriendo divertido al lado de Lynn.

Lynn reacciono violentamente, balanceo su bat de metal dirigiéndolo directamente al rostro de su "hermano" con todas sus fuerzas.

***Golpe***

Todo quedo en silenció, el golpe resonó como si se tratase de un juez sentenciando a un criminal en una habitación vacía. El golpe dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda, pero Lincoln no se movió, es más, ni siquiera cambió su expresión por el golpe.

Las manos de Lynn comenzaron a temblar. Ella fue la que sintió todo el dolor pues pareció como si el golpe rebotara. Soltó el bat con todo su cuerpo retumbando.

Lincoln no se inmuto por el golpe ni por las reacciones de todos, su mejilla estaba intacta, no recibió nada de daño, mucho menos sus dientes que se veían iguales que siempre.

-¡¿Hermano, estas bien?! – Bobby no pudo ver bien que había pasado y no era muy listo. Se acercó preocupado para revisar a su hermano.

Lincoln espero a que estuviera frente a él y cuando lo estuvo golpeo su palma contra el pecho de Bobby.

***Crack***

Sus costillas se rompieron con aquel golpe y Bobby salió disparado casi llevándose a Leni. Si esta no hubiera caído de trasero por el susto de ver a Lincoln. El cuerpo de Bobby golpeo pesadamente la pared agrietándola bastante, su cuerpo cayo pesadamente al suelo y muy a duras penas estaba consciente. Gracias a la improvisada armadura.

-¡BOBBY! – Lori grito al mirar a su novio tirado en el suelo sangrando por su frente. Iba a ayudarlo, pero escucho las risas juguetonas de Lincoln.

-Choca los cinco, Bobby – Se burlo cruelmente aun con su mano todavía alzada.

-¡T-T-Tú! – Luna señalo a Lincoln con su bat, este la miro sin quitar su sonrisa. Luna tembló cuando el albino poso su mirada a ella.

-Sí, soy yo, deberías poder verlo con un solo ojo jejeje – Lincoln siguió bromeando tranquilamente, su hermana frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué les hiciste a mis hermanos?! – exigió y Lincoln solo se rio.

-Haga muchas cosas querida, debes de ser un poco más específica – Luna no le gusto para nada su respuesta y frunció profundamente el ceño.

Leni solo miro temerosa a su supuesto hermano y se dio cuenta de que estaba descalzo y vestía exactamente igual que siempre.

Lori por otro lado, seguía sin asimilar nada de lo que había pasado.

Lynn trataba de recuperarse, pero estaba siendo muy difícil.

-¡Esto acaba aquí maldito! – Luna corrió con su bat en alto, cuando llego al albino balanceo con todas sus fuerzas hacía el rostro de Lincoln con la intención de golpearlo.

-¡Espera Luna! – Lynn trato de advertirle, pero fue muy tarde para desistir del ataque. Para la sorpresa de todas, Linc detuvo fácilmente el bat y miro burlón a Luna.

-Luna, querida, vas a necesitar muchísimo más que un palo de metal para hacerme algo~ - Demostrando una fuerza sobrehumana, Lincoln apretó su agarre lo cual hizo que el bat se doblara con facilidad.

Luna soltó el bat y retrocedió muy asustada muy asustada. Lincoln podría haber acabado todo justo ahí, pero no lo hizo. Decidió jugar un poco con ellas para su diversión.

Ante los ojos incrédulos de todos, este se volvió invisible alarmando a todos. – ¡Reúnanse! – Lynn grito sosteniendo su bat con dificultad. Las chicas hicieron caso y se pusieron espalda con espalda.

Lori, Lynn y Leni sostenían con fuerza sus respectivos bats, Luna era la que más indefensa estaba pues ya no tenía ninguna arma, pero tomo el bat que Bobby había dejado caer.

Todas miraban a sus alrededores en busca de algún indició del albino, pero nada.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

Tocaron la puerta. Eso puso el triple de alerta a las chicas que miraron en busca del cual puerta mirar.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

Otra vez volvieron a tocar. Buscaron con sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

-¡Esa es! – Lynn apunto a la habitación de las gemelas y todas miraron hacía ahí.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

-¡No, la mía y la de Luan! – Aviso Luna, su corazón parecía a nada de reventar.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

-¡La mía y la de Lori! – grito Leni desesperada, comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

-¡La de Lincoln! – Gritó Lori, sus piernas no paraban de temblar.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

-¡La de Lisa! – gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo y se giraron para verla.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

Esta vez, no fue una puerta la que se escuchó, fueron todas y eso solo ocasiono que las chicas retrocedieran y pegaran más sus espaldas.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

Leni, cerro fuertemente los ojos, ya algunas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos, sintiendo sus piernas sumamente débiles.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

Luna, sintió como su ojo comenzaba a humedecerse por no parpadear, su ojo herido comenzaba a arderle mientras sus entrañas se revolvían.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

Lynn, pensó que todo había sido para nada y que solo los llevo a su muerte. Sintiendo ese remordimiento incrementarse con cada golpe que escuchaba.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

Lori ya no podía soportarlo, esos golpes se adentraban en su cabeza como un montón de largas agujas, su corazón tampoco parecía soportarlo y pensaba que en cualquier momento le diera un paro cardiaco.

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

***Toc Toc***

Pero justo en ese momento los golpes se detuvieron, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las respiraciones agitadas de las hermanas Loud.

**Jejejejeje…**

Una risilla resonó por todo el pasillo…

La puerta de la habitación de Lincoln comenzó a abrirse lentamente, chirriando para terror de las chicas. Al abrirse por completo solo pudo verse oscuridad.

No pasaba nada…

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! – Leni grito con todas sus fuerzas, miro horrorizada como unos ojos bestiales la observaban atentamente.

La demás también se dieron cuenta de ello y enfocaron toda su atención hacía esos ojos temibles.

***Golpe* **

***Golpe* **

***Golpe* **

Las demás puertas se abrieron de golpe [Exceptuando la de Lisa y Lily] lo cual asusto a todas que miraron aterradas, pero Leni no le quito ni un momento a aquellos ojos que la observaban.

Cada Louds miro a una habitación y ahí también pudieron ver esos monstruosos par de ojos en cada habitación mirando a una Loud en específico.

Aquellos ojos solo se quedaron mirando sin hacer nada, las Loud solo miraron fijamente a esos ojos. Esos anaranjados ojos con pupila amarilla y salvaje las miro viendo atreves de su alma.

Todas las Loud estaban tan absortas en aquellos atemorizantes y la vez hipnotizantes ojos que no se dieron cuenta que encima de ellas otro par de ojos se abrieron y lentamente volvió a hacerse visible.

Lincoln estaba de cabeza pegando sus pies al techo sin la necesidad de aferrarse a nada, como una araña. El albino se lamio sus labios con su larga lengua.

-¡CUIDADO! – Bobby alcanzo a recuperarse y logro mirar a Lincoln encima de las chicas

Lamentablemente fue tarde…

Se estiro y tomo de la ropa a Leni, rápidamente le quito el casco y estrello su cabeza contra el techo, agrietándolo, luego soltó a Leni sin cuidado alguno, la rubia se golpeó secamente el suelo y no se movió más.

-¡LENI! – Gritaron sus hermanas, pero antes de poder socorrerla, Lincoln bajo del techo cayendo de pie sin problema alguno. -**Sep, esta hueco** – Lincoln sonrió burlonamente y miro a Luna.

-**¡Ha tu habitación jovencita!** \- Tomo a Luna de su ropa con una mano y la lazó hacía su habitación. Su cuerpo voló y se estrelló contra el escritorio que tenían haciéndolo añicos. El cuerpo de Luna fue cubierto de los pedazos de madera que cayeron sobre ella.

Ella tampoco se movió.

-¡DESGRACIADO! – Lori gritó furiosa trato de golpear a Lincoln con su bat, pero este tomo su arma y sorpresivamente para las Loud que quedaba [Y Bobby] otro brazo emergió debajo de la axila del mismo brazo que sostenía el bat.

Ese brazo nuevo tomo del cuello a Lori y la levanto sin dificultad, esta soltó su arma, al igual que Lincoln y de manera grotesca, el brazo donde antes había sostenido el bat se "introdujo" nuevamente en el cuerpo de Lincoln, para volver a tener solo dos brazos.

Lynn sintió un profundo asco al ver eso, pero eso no le impidió volver a atacar a Lincoln, este esquivo el golpe fácilmente y con su otra mano libre tomo del cuello a Lynn, levantándola fácilmente.

-¡Arrghhhh! – el oxigeno comenzó a faltarles a ambas. Lynn había soltado también su arma, pero busco entre su ropa el cuchillo, lo saco y trato de enterrarlo en el cuello de Lincoln.

Para horror de la castaña el cuchillo se doblo como papel cuando toco la piel de Lincoln. – **Vaya puñal** – Lincoln continuo con esa molesta sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Lynn sádicamente.

-**Mira, el llamado héroe** – La atención de Lincoln se desvió a Bobby.

Bobby se levantó con muchísima dificultad viendo que necesitaban ayuda, cuando estuvo de pie corrió con dolor tomando uno de los bats que estaban tirados.

-**Veo más a un idiota **– Lincoln amplió su sonrisa, Bobby tenía en alto el bat listo para un golpe, pero Lincoln a una gran velocidad levanto su pie con una gran flexibilidad hasta llegar a la mandíbula de Lincoln y las uñas de los pies del albino se alargaron atravesando la cabeza de Bobby.

-¡Bo…! – Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Lori que miro con horror puro como su novio murió inmediatamente.

Los ojos de Bobby se fueron para atrás, soltó el bat y perdió todas las fuerzas para sostenerse, las uñas de Lincoln seguían enterradas en su cabeza.

-**Mierda, ¡Ugh!, ¡Otra vez se quedó pegada la maldita cabeza!** – Lincoln se fastidio por ello. Era como pisar una cucaracha que se te queda pegada en zapato.

Lori sentía todas sus fuerzas desvanecerse, sus pulmones encogerse, su boca abierta tratando de hacer pasar el oxígeno, y su garganta siendo aplastada, trataba de librarse, pero todo era inútil. Mirando a su hermana se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía.

Lentamente vio el rostro de aquel que intentaba quitarle la vida. El rostro de su hermano. Aquel que adoro desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando era tan solo un bebe.

Ahora era solo un monstruo…

Cerro los ojos lentamente con esa imagen impregnada en su cerebro…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-¿Hum?** – Lincoln se dio cuenta que Lori había cerrado los ojos finalmente, al igual que Lynn. – Al fin – soltó a ambas y estas cayeron…

Inconscientes.

-Veo que todos tenemos esa manía de jugar con nuestras presas – Lisa abrió su puerta y miro todo el panorama. – Fuiste muy suave – Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que no las queremos muertas, no de momento – El tono de voz de Lincoln dejo de ser tan atemorizante mientras que otro Lincoln volvió a hacerse visible y ayudo al original a quitarse a Bobby del pie.

-Como sea, la maquina ya esta hecha, solo queda esperar a que las demás regresen – y como si fuese obra de magia la entrada principal se abrió de golpe. - ¡Ya llegamos! – es escucho la voz de Lily

Lincoln y Lisa bajaron por las escaleras y efectivamente, ahí estaban Lily y Lana, esta última comiendo un riñón. – Que bueno que regresaron – Lincoln sonrió, Lily salto alegremente hacía él y le dio un abrazo. Lana se acercó a un con el bocado en su boca. – Hola Linky – Lana hablo con la boca llena y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lincoln dejándole una marca de sangre.

-¿Qué hay cuatro ojos? – Lana saludo a Lisa de una manera muy amable. – Todo bien, perra zoofílica – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Lana.

Justo en ese momento también entraron Lola comiendo parte de un cerebro y Lucy. – Chicas que bueno que… ¿Por qué cargas a Luan? – Lincoln se interrumpió al ver que Lucy cargaba a la comediante. Lola se encogió de hombros y se acercó al albino dándole un beso en su otra mejilla dejando una marca igual a la que dejo Lana.

-Adivina quien más nos descubrió – Lucy dijo sarcásticamente. – y también adivina quien necesita una operación para no morir – Lola se acerco y le dio una nalgada a la inconsciente Luan.

-Cuando haces algo y te sale algo completamente diferente – Lincoln miro a Luan con una expresión inexplicable.

-Después de esa referencia, a quien no le da ganas de operar a la tabla – Lily se burló mirando a Luan.

-Yo paso – Lucy dejo caer a Luan que golpeo secamente el suelo. A pesar de estar inconsciente Luan se quejo del dolor.

-Paso – dijo Lily

-Paso – dijeron las gemelas al unisonó.

-Supongo que lo haré yo – Dijo Lisa sin ninguna expresión. – También hay que recoger a las otros allá arriba – añadió Lisa

-Meh, de eso no te preocupes – Lincoln abrazo a las gemelas apegándolas a su cuerpo cosa que ellas les encanto y se pegaron más.

Bajando las escaleras bajaron cuatro copias exactas a Lincoln cargando a sus hermanas, para llevarlas al sótano junto a sus padres. Cabe resaltar que cada uno le dio una nalgada a una hermana diferente cosa que les gusto mucho.

Otro clon se formo en la espalda de Lincoln hasta separarse de él y darle una nalgada a su yo original y a Lucy. Tomo a Luan y se dirigió al mismo lugar que el resto de clones.

-Todavía quedan un par de cosillas que hacer, pero todavía tenemos tiempo para todos nosotros juntos – Lucy se acerco seductoramente a su hermana y acarició su barbilla. El resto de chicas soltó unas risillas lujuriosas y se pegaron más a su hermano.

-Genial, hay que recuperar el "tiempo en familia", de todas formas, no hay mucha prisa – Sin descaro alguno Lily metió su mano dentro del pantalón de su hermano.

Esos monstruos se divertirían a lo grande por unas cuantas horas.

**~0~**

**Alooooooo~**

**El otro capítulo está aquí~**

**Wueno… por lo visto a ustedes tampoco se les ocurre buenos nombres para ello, ya que solo unas pocas personas me propusieron algunos XD**

**De igual forma, debo de admitir que ponerles un nombre que les quede esta difícil :P**

**Y como advertí pues… estos Loud pasaran a llamarse ****GLouds**

**Le guste a quién le guste :v)/**

**Ok no :Y**

**Como sea, lo del nombre es enserio, así se llamarán, es más, se me ocurrió una forma de introducir ese nombre en la historia mientras escribía esto, seguro ya lo notaron xD**

**Y para evitar preguntas, fue uno de los nombres que me propusieron y hubo otros que estuvieron de acuerdo con el, y… era el único que se asemejaba a lo que buscaba, lo lamento por los que propusieron nombres, pero así se quedara.**

**Y para los que tengan más duda, "G" se debe referir a "Ghoul". Esa raza no tiene nada que ver con estos Loud, pero, aun así, suena bien, así que no le di muchas vueltas al asunto :P **

**Bueno, este cap se atrasó porque no me acorde de un viaje de 4 días que iba a tener con mi familia a la capital, así que no pude acabarlo a tiempo, pero logré escribir casi 4000 palabras, pero wueno, ya qué :/**

**Al menos ya está aquí :)**

**Bueno, sin más cosas que agregar pasemos a los review**

**Review: **

**ImperialStar: ****_Gracias amigo :3, Quien sabe :Y)/, Nah ya sabrás que paso con ellos en el próximo cap que haré, no te preocupes :D. Un Saludo_**

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield:** **_Eh… no supe cómo reaccionar a eso XD, uff.. ni la chancla puede hacer algo contra ellos ahora :'u, *No te parece eso curioso .jpg*. Un saludo _**

**J0nas Nagera: ****_Tal vez los hayan suplantado, tal vez no… lo descubrirás en el próximo cap ;v, Todo lo que Rita vio en su alucinación es solo eso, una alucinación, no vio la verdadera apariencia de Lisa, si ese no fuera el caso, créeme que sería un trauma mucho mayor :0, Por lo que viste no les costo mucho resolver esos cabos sueltos, lamentablemente OwO, Sé de eso de no saber que nombre ponerle, pero wueno su nombre oficial ahora es GLouds, aunque, Je, ese nombre que mencionaste fue el mismo que me dio El Maestro cuando le pregunte por un nombre para ellos XD. Un saludo_**

**El Maestro: ****_Pues… más o menos, ya se explicara en el último cap (Ósea el siguiente :P), De hecho, en esa escena esta basada, hasta el putazo que se dio Sr Lynn esta basado en eso (No realmente) XD, Nah, no volverán a fingir con otra familia, solo digamos que se van a mudar… y sí son un poquito (mucho) nómadas :u)/. Un saludo _**

**regamers10:****_Amigo… literalmente acabas de colarte en los review a último minuto, antes de que terminara el capítulo XDDD, Bueno si te das cuenta solo Lynn, Leni y Luan tuvieron un buen día (aunque esta última se fue más al caño por un idiota llamado Benny :B) antes de irse a la mierda, Sé que ese no fue mi mejor capítulo, el mejor es el de _****_Luan_****_, sin duda, pero igual no me quedo malo el capítulo :u)/, Piensa en ellos como seres sin moral alguna, que hacen lo que le salen de sus partes privadas, aparte de que todos ellos tienen una relación muy muy íntima. Gracias, espero tener listo el siguiente cap para el 25 o 26 ;). Un saludo _**

**Como sea, con eso termino yo pues el final se acerca y debo de seguir viendo Berserker y terminar el resto de capítulos EwE**

**Aunque aviso de una vez que va a ser un capítulo muy largo (mucho más que este xd) y con este sería el final de la historia y después haré un pequeño epilogo UwU**

**Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye~**


	7. Una oscura historia

**Una oscura historia**

Un zumbido…

Un zumbido era lo único que podía sentir. Un punzante dolor de cabeza estuvo siempre presente, cada vez el zumbido se hacía más agudo e insoportable.

Todo su cuerpo también estaba adormecido, sentía su cuerpo vibrar conforme el zumbido aumentaba su agudeza. Una sensación desagradable cruzo por su garganta y es mantuvo ahí.

De pronto, sintió la desesperada necesidad de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Inhalo con profundidad y desesperación. Otra sensación se hizo presente, el asco.

Conforme más trataba de respirar más fuerte era la sensación de asco que recorría toda su garganta, cada que parecía que iba a salir, siempre se mantenía ahí atorada.

Comenzó a toser, pudo sentir un sabor cobrizo en su boca, luego se reincorporo para seguir respirando, pero esa sensación se mantenía igual.

Sus ojos le pesaban, no tanto como su cuerpo, pero lo suficiente como para no querer abrirlos pronto. El zumbido cambiaba de frecuencia, a veces aumentaba, a veces disminuía. Pudo escuchar otra cosa, era muy difícil saber que era.

Entre más pasaba el tiempo más comenzaba a aclararse aquel sonido. Eran voces. Pero no reconocía a quien pertenecían, la cabeza le seguía retumbado.

Se empezó a mover con cansancio, su cuerpo pareció pesar mucho más que antes. Una incomodidad la invadió, no podía moverse como ella quería. Estaba inmovilizada.

Intento mover sus pies, pero estos se mantuvieron juntos, sin importar el esfuerzo que hacía. Intento lo mismo con sus manos, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero esas voces habían parado su charla. Movió su cabeza, para su ligero alivió podía moverla normalmente.

Viendo que no quedaba de otra. Lynn fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Al principió la luz lastimo sus ojos que volvió a cerrar con más fuerza, pero parpadeo hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Su visión estaba algo borrosa por lo que no pudo identificar nada del lugar donde estaba.

Lo único que conocía es que una luz se cernía sobre ella. Su visión fue aclarándose y al fin pudo ver en lugar donde se encontraba. Lo reconoció casi al instante.

¿Cómo no reconocer una parte de tu propio hogar?

El sótano. Había jugado muchas veces ahí con sus hermanas a las escondidas, de hecho, era uno de sus lugares favoritos donde esconderse hasta que dejo de jugar y se dedico de lleno a los deportes.

Ladeo la cabeza a un lado y al mirar a Lori completamente inconsciente recordó toda la situación. – (¡Ellos…!) – volteó al otro lado y pudo ver claramente a Leni y al lado de la rubia estaba Luna.

Todas inconscientes. Se miro a sí misma y vio que estaba atada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de todo.

Había perdido…

Jamás en toda su vida, la derrota la había golpeado de esta manera, desde que tenía memoria podía contar todas las veces en las que había perdido de manera rotunda, eran raras de ver en ella, pero desde hacía unos meses se había dado cuenta que para nada sabía cómo perder.

Condenando a su hermano a estar fuera de casa y enjaulado en un traje de ardilla por una semana. Esa sensación de derrota fue algo que odio con fuerza y del cual no pudo aceptar que perdió. Aquella vez pudo costarle todo a la familia que afortunadamente con sus acciones.

Ahora, la derrota jamás había sido peor…

Había apostado a que podían vencerlos, pero fallo…

Si perdía, perdería su vida y no solo la suya sino la de sus hermanas.

Y el preció de eso era fatal, ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así se atrevió a pelear. Pero solo se mentía a sí misma. Ellos no podían vencer a esas cosas, a esos monstruos, era imposible. Lo más inteligente habría sido huir, pero decidió enfrentarlos.

Estúpida, tonta, idiota, cabeza de chorlito, pedazo de mierda sin cerebro. Era como Lynn se sentía con todas sus fuerzas. Sintiendo un agujero en su corazón que se arremolinaba con fuerza cada que recordaba todo. La culpa.

Culpa de no haber hecho lo que alguien normal haría. Irse de ahí junto a lo que quedara de su familia. Debió hacerlo. Pero quería parar esto, quería vengar la muerte de Margo, la de sus hermanitos y todo el daño que había causado a Luna y Leni.

¿Por qué era tan jodidamente estúpida?

Con todo lo que Luna y Leni habían contado debió darse cuenta que era una batalla que no iba a ganar, pero se negó a creer eso, era muy terca después de todo.

Pero esa terquedad fue la que la condeno y condeno a la familia que le quedaba. Ahora no había escapatoria de nada.

Unas lagrimas bajaban del rostro de Lynn todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo la superaban. Toda la frustración, todo el miedo, toda la ira, todo el dolor, toda la culpa, todo odio y rencor hacía sí misma por condenarlas. No solo eso, también arrastro a su muerte a Bobby quien no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

La imagen de Lincoln atravesando la cabeza de Bobby no salía de su mente. Todo su "batalla", en realidad no era nada más que un simple juego para esas cosas. No habían tenido ni una sola oportunidad sobre ellos.

Arrugo la frente, los labios, las lágrimas seguían cayendo libremente por su pecoso rostro, débiles sollozos salieron de sus labios. – (¡LO SIENTO!, ¡LO SIENTO!, ¡LO SIENTO!, ¡LO SIENTO!, ¡LO SIENTO!, ¡LO SIENTO!, ¡LO SIENTO!) – Suplicaba en su mente el perdón de sus hermanas inconscientes al lado suyo.

-(¡LAMENTO SER UN ESTÚPIDA DECEREBRADA QUE LAS LLEVO A SU MUERTE!) – Lynn jamás había odiado algo tanto como se odiaba a sí misma en estos momentos.

En vuelta en esa capa de emociones negativas no se dio cuenta que dos figuras se posaron frente a ella.

***Splash***

Le tiraron un vaso de agua a la deportista. Sintiendo el agua helada y la humedad de todo su cuerpo alzo la mirada para mirar al responsable. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al mirar que quien se encontraba frente a ella eran dos Lincoln.

Ambos sostenían vasos de agua en cada mano y parecían algo aliviados.

-¡Al final! – uno de ellos expreso. – Creo que se quedo algo sorda para no escucharnos – Soltó el vaso de plástico al suelo.

-Esta deprimida, quien no lo estaría – respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros. – De todas formas, ya hay que despertar a las demás.

-Cierto, haber si todavía alcanzamos – sonrió relamiéndose los labios. – Jejeje esperemos – el otro estuvo de acuerdo.

Lynn no podía decir ni una sola palabra solo mirar con terror a esos dos Lincoln. Ellos no les importo su mirada y con los vasos llenos de agua fría que quedaban se los tiraron al resto de sus hermanas.

Lori fue la primera en reaccionar. - ¡AAAAAHHHHH! – Con un fuerte grito, claro está.

La rubia se quedo muy confusa, la cabeza seguía zumbando fuertemente, y su garganta estaba peor. - ¿Qué…? – alcanzó a pronunciar la chica mirando a su alrededor, lentamente comenzó a recordar todo.

La otra en reaccionar fue Leni, que, si bien no grito, se movió incomoda. Un horrible dolor de cabeza la atormentaba, muy seguramente tenía una contusión menor. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. - ¿Eh…? – fue el sonido que salió de sus labios.

La última en reaccionar fue Luna, era la más herida de todas. Parte de la cara herida, un ojo que muy posiblemente jamás vuelva a utilizar, varias costillas rotas. Obviamente la pobre artista no sería la primera en reaccionar.

Al igual que el resto de sus hermanas lo primero que sintió fue un agudo dolor de cabeza, un repentino frío, una ligera comezón en su ojo dañado y un fuerte dolor en todo el abdomen y pecho.

La chica solo se limitó a mirar en confusión a su alrededor hasta darse cuenta de su situación, su mirada se apago como nunca antes y solo agacho la cabeza.

-Veo que si nos pasamos un poquito – Uno de los albinos se burló.

-Creo que sí, solo mira como no sabe ni como se llama – El otro también se burlo viendo las reacciones de todas.

-¿Qué esta pasando…? – Leni se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Tú que crees, cariño? – El albino acarició su cabeza provocando que le doliera un poco más. - ¡Ay! – Lincoln dejo de acariciarla y las miro con reproche.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Cómo se dice? – se cruzo de brazos y miro directamente a Leni que sintió nervios.

-Eh emmmm… Yo… - Leni no podía ni terminar su frase. No tenía idea a que se referían.

-Se dice "gracias", nosotros las vendamos y tratamos sus heridas – Eso sorprendió a todas, que se miraron más detalladamente.

Lynn miro a Lori, ella tenía unas vendas envolviendo su cuello, algunas gasas y algunas más en sus muñecas. Lori miro a Lynn y efectivamente se dio cuenta que ella también contaba con un tratamiento similar a ella.

A Luna le habían cambiado las vendas que antes llevaba, no tenía su blusa, en cambió todo su tórax estaba envuelto en vendas, vio también algunas coseduras en parte de sus brazos y piernas.

Leni tenía vendas en vueltas en casi toda su cabeza, apenas y no cubrían sus ojos, también vio que su brazo derecho estaba envuelto en gran parte por vendas.

-Así que chicas… ¿Cómo se dice? – se dirigió a las chicas que se quedaron en silencio. – Vaya malagradecidas, al menos Luan no se está quejando – Tras la mención de su hermana todas lo miraron.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Luan desgraciado?! – Luna fue la que reacciono de manera violenta. Aunque Luna no lo dijera, Luan era su mejor amiga y saber que esos monstruos le habían hecho algo era algo insoportable.

-¡¿Dónde está?! – Lori también tuvo su momento de valentía, pero ojalá se le pudiera llamar así cuando estaba llorando en pesar.

-¿No la ven?, ahí está, calladita y bonita jaja – El otro Lincoln apunto a la derecha y todas voltearon. Ahí recostada en una gran mesa de metal y conectada a una maquina que mostraba sus signos vitales estaba Luan. Al lado de ella estaba lo que parecía ser una bandeja con algunos objetos que no lograron identificar.

-¡LUAN! – Leni y Luna gritaron horrorizadas.

-Sigue viva, tranquilas, solo vean ***señalo a la maquina*** su corazón sigue latiendo – El Lincoln les mostro la máquina que indicaba que seguía viva.

Eso fue un alivio para todas. Pero al voltear a otro lado, Lori se dio cuenta de algo que la deja impactada. - ¡Mamá, Papá! – En la esquina estaban los cuerpos tirados de Rita y Lynn.

Ninguno se movía. Todas las hermanas voltearon inmediatamente y los observaron, la cabeza de Rita estaba gacha por lo que no podían verla y Lynn estaba tirado en el suelo dándole la espalda a sus hijas.

Las lágrimas inundaban los rostros de todas. Toda su familia se encontraba ahí. Los que quedaban.

-Ellos también siguen con vida – Eso sorprendió a todas, Lori quizo preguntar por qué no los habían matado, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

-Como sea, ya están todas despiertas, hora de subir jejeje – ambos albinos se sonrieron socarronamente y cuando se disponían a subir se escuchó como la puerta se abría y alguien bajaba.

Era Lisa, parecía algo molesta, por lo que solo gruño ligeramente a los clones para que se movieran, estos lo hicieron, ella paso de largo hasta Luan ignorando a las confundidas y asustadas Loud. Tomo un banco y con ese alcanzo la mesa sin problemas.

Aunque las Loud notaron que su ropa había cambiado, ahora vestía un conjunto oscuro de pantalones y camisa sin mangas pegada al cuerpo que entallaba bien su cuerpo muy diferente para una niña de cuatro años. Casi toda la ropa era negra, salvo algunas delgadas franjas naranjas, estaba descalza, incluso ya no tenía puestas sus gafas. Sus ojos eran aquellos aterradores de antes y las Loud agradecían que no las habían mirado.

Los Lincoln miraron confundidos hasta que escucharon como alguien más bajaba las escaleras. Era el Lincoln original. Estaba sin camisa dejando mostrar su marcado y fuerte cuerpo, su pelo pareció ser más largo que antes y estaba completamente alborotado, solo estaba vestido con unos pantalones iguales a los de Lisa parecía algo nervioso.

-Vamos amor, no tienes por qué enfadarte – Lincoln se acercó a Lisa rodeo sus brazos a su cintura envolviéndola en un abrazo. Ella no le contesto, solo siguió mirando los instrumentos que estaban colocados en la charola al lado de la máquina.

-Amor… lo lamento, puedes disculparme… por fi – Lincoln pego más su cuerpo y le sonrió encantadoramente, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña, pero Lisa ni lo volteó a mirar. - ¿Vas a hacerme la ley del hielo?

Lisa no respondió. - ***suspiro*** esta bien, ya se te pasara el enojo, pero sabes que te amo mucho – le dio un en su mejilla que no pareció inmutar a Lisa que coloco un respirador a Luan.

Lincoln soltó a la castaña y volteó a mirar a sus clones que con la mirada preguntaron que había pasado. Lincoln hizo una seña de "córtalas". Los clones parecieron deprimirse.

-Ya no alcanzamos – Lisa gruño un poco al oír eso. Levantando su dedo medio, la uña de esta creció como dos centímetros y comenzó a cortar la blusa de Luan.

-Lo siento guapos, pero lamentablemente será después, ahorita estamos en la ley de hielo, así que ni modo – Lincoln sonrió reconfortante, los clones asintieron y se acercaron a él, y se fundieron en su cuerpo.

-Bueno, me alegra que ya estén despiertas – se dirigió a las Loud que no entendieron una mierda de lo que acababan de ver hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué? – Luna inició, pero Lincoln la interrumpió. – Lo sé, lo sé, están hechas mierda y ni entienden un carajo de lo que sucede, lo sé, puedo verlo con mis dos ojos – se cubrió un ojo con su mano riéndose al ver la expresión frustrada de Luna.

-Como sea, dejándonos de bromas estoy aquí para aclarar sus dudas y decirles la verdad, pues se la merecen – Lincoln miro a las cuatro que lo miraron en shock. – Así que… pregunten – Sonrió tranquilamente.

Pasaron cinco minutos y ninguna se digno a hablar. Lincoln alzó una ceja. – Si van a preguntar o que – Ninguna le contesto. – Quieren que comience yo o algo por el estilo. Porque sino me dicen nada yo no digo nada – Lori parpadeo ante eso.

-¿Así…? – miro a su alrededor por alguna razón. - ¿Así de sencillo? – cuestiono mirando al peliblanco.

-Sí, así de sencillo. No les voy a contar con metáforas. ¿Por qué haría eso? – se encogió de hombros – Solo pregunten que estoy dispuesto a responderles lo que gusten

Otro silencio volvió a formarse. Lincoln se sentó y cruzo sus piernas esperando a las Loud. Estas se quedaron completamente en blanco por momentos, pero finalmente, Lori se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué…le hicieron a mis hermanos? – Lori ahora sabía que todo lo que sus hermanas le contaron era verdad, y se imaginaba como el resto lo que había ocurrido a sus hermanos, pero no quería creerlo, así que solo pregunto.

-¿No es obvio? – Lincoln sonrió divertido. - ¿Qué clase de doppelgangers no matarían a los que están sustituyendo? – Negó riéndose, destrozando a Lori y al resto que si bien no se hacían esperanzas de que estuvieran vivos, pero confirmarlo era sumamente doloroso.

Con todo el pesar de su corazón Luna miro al albino directamente. - ¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Específicamente. ¿A qué te refieres?, hemos hecho muchas cosas – Lincoln sabía a lo que refería, pero quería hacerlas hablar.

-¡A todo! – Luna gritó toda ira y tristeza se mezclaron en esos momentos. - ¡¿Por qué mataron a mis hermanos?!, ¡¿Por qué están matando a las personas?!, ¡¿Qué les hicimos para que hicieran eso?! – Luna miró llena de rabia a Lincoln que no se inmuto y mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Primero. Ya te lo dije, no seríamos unos buenos dopplegangers si no nos desasiéramos de ellos. Segundo. Por hambre, duh. Y tercero. Se parecen a nuestra familia – Las dos primeras respuestas solo enfurecieron a Luna, pero al escuchar la última lo miro confundida.

-¿Nos parecemos a su familia? - ¿Qué clase de relación podrían tener con esos monstruos?

-Haber creo que te estas haciendo bolas la cabeza al estar haciendo las preguntas incorrectas, Luna – Lynn miro en esos momentos al albino.

-¿Qué mierda son? – En estos momentos Lynn había perdido todo rastro de fuerza, valentía o cualquier emoción que antes la hubiera caracterizado, ahora solo quería saber por qué.

-Ni nosotros sabemos que mierda somos, Lynn – Lincoln se encogió de hombros. Cosa que frustro seriamente a Luna y Lori.

-¡Entonces que mierda tratas de contar! – Lori ya no lo soporto más, su maquillaje estaba corrido y su mirada, si tuviera la capacidad, ya le habría hecho un agujero al albino.

-Pensé que harían las preguntas correctas, pero meh, mejor cuento yo todo – Lincoln amplió un poco su sonrisa.

Las Loud se quedaron en silencio y pusieron toda su atención.

-Una de las preguntas de las que debieron hacer fue: ¿De dónde vienen?, la respuesta es… de otro mundo. – viendo lo que iban a pensar de las Loud se adelantó.

– No somos extraterrestres, alguna vez fuimos humanos. Pero cuando dije "otro mundo". Me refería a otra tierra o universo, depende de que les gusta más. Marvel o DC.

-Como sea, el punto es que nuestro mundo de origen era uno normal, exactamente como el suyo, nosotros éramos lo que son ustedes y los originales. Una familia con una gran cantidad de miembros bastante ruidosa hasta que todo se fue a la mierda.

-Un día normal como cualquiera, luego de salir de la escuela espere a mi madre, ella venía a recogerme. Ese día casi todos los salones habían cancelado sus clases por alguna mamada del director. Todos excepto el mío. Así que a mí sí me toco asistir. Todo era normal solo estábamos mi madre y yo en Vanzilla, ella conducía tranquila mientras solo me quejaba sobre el maldito sistema educativo, pero entre tanto estar hablando me di cuenta de algo. Ella se veía más vieja.

**0****0****0**

_-¡¿Por qué solo los de quinto grado debimos asistir?! – Lincoln se quejó. – ¡Que acaso es una manera de vengarse de la maestra Johnson por haber terminado con él!, ¡Pues que no se ande con eso! _

_Rita solo miraba tranquila a su pequeño, él solo se quejaba sobre como sus hermanas estaban gozando el viernes sin clases mientras él si tenía que ir a la escuela. Entendía que eso no era nada normal, pero que se le iba a hacer._

_-¡Para variar, la maestra Johnson encargo un montón de tarea! – El niño en verdad estaba frustrado y molesto. _

_Rita miro la expresión de su hijo, no pudo evitar reír en voz baja. Lincoln no se dio cuenta. Para la mujer rubia, Lincoln se veía tierno cuando se enojaba, reconocía que estaba molesto, pero le seguía pareciendo lindo._

_-¡Ugh!, ¡Todavía queda la horrible comida de la cafetería!, ¡Maldita sea, por qué olvide mi lonchera! – Dentro del puré de papas encontró un diente. ¡Un diente!_

_Lincoln solo seguía descargando su molestia y su madre solo escuchaba. Rita movió su cabeza, este trono. Sus hombros comenzaban a dolerle. Dio un ligero suspiro y parpadeo para recuperar su visión, que por un momento se volvió borrosa. Pensó que se trataba de sueño, pues no había dormido mucho en la noche._

_-Fue un muy mal día – Lincoln se cruzo de brazos. Rita sintió la necesidad de suspirar, en verdad se sentía muy cansada._

**_*Suspiro*_**

_-¿También tuviste un día difícil en el trabajo, mamá? – Lincoln cuestiono, ese suspiro fue uno profundo y su madre parecía agotada._

_-No realmente, tuvimos pocos pacientes hoy y el Doctor Feinstein se volvió temprano así que pude escribir algo de mi novela – Su rostro mostraba un profundo cansancio, y Lincoln se preocupó._

_-Mamá… ¿En serio estas bien? – Rita asintió lentamente sintiendo un dolor de espalda y una repentina debilidad. Solo parpadeo para concentrarse en el camino devuelta a casa. Ya descasaría al llegar._

_Las manos de Rita temblaron levemente, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle bastante, su cuerpo entero le pesaba._

_-¡Mamá! – Lincoln grito horrorizado al ver en el espejo retrovisor. Su madre estaba envejeciendo literalmente._

_Su cara estaba llena de arrugas, parecía una anciana de ochenta años, su arrugada piel se pegó, sus manos casi esqueléticas solamente se mantenían débilmente en el volante, su cabello rubio rápidamente se hizo blanco, las ojeras de sus ojos se pronunciaron como nunca antes._

_Era toda una anciana. Rita ya sin fuerza alguna soltó el volante que giro a su derecha. La van se movió chocando contra otra camioneta. _

_El golpe no fue uno extremo, solamente golpeo a la camioneta y ambos vehículos se detuvieron. Lincoln solo se golpeo un poco la cabeza por el choque, pero reaccionando miro a su madre, ella estaba acostando su cabeza en el volante._

_-¡Mamá! – Lincoln se bajó de vanzilla y abrió la puerta de su madre y la levanto._

_Para el horror puro de Lincoln su madre no reacciono ante nada. Su rostro era casi esquelético, sus ojos estaban abierto y estaban secos. Titubeando Lincoln tomo el rostro de su madre, giro su cabeza para verla, pero el cuerpo de Rita estaba simplemente en descomposición por lo que cuando Lincoln la movió un poco su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo._

_El albino abrió sus ojos al ver lo que había hecho, la cabeza de su madre comenzó a pudrirse hasta que simplemente se hizo polvo que se desvaneció en el aire. Lincoln quedo en un completo Shock, miro sus manos que estaba cubiertas de polvo, luego miro al cuerpo de su madre y vio como este se hacía polvo dejando que las prendas cayeran._

_Su madre literalmente se hizo vieja hasta hacerse polvo…_

_Lentamente miro a su alrededor, el conductor con que habían chocado estaba igual que su madre hasta desvanecerse en polvo. Siguió mirando alrededor, escucho el llanto de un bebe y los gritos confundidos de niños y adolescentes._

_Miro a los cielos y miro como una enorme cantidad de polvo volaba con el viento. _

**0****0****0**

Las Loud no podían creer lo que escuchaban, imaginar a su madre volviéndose vieja hasta hacerse polvo tampoco fue algo lindo de imaginar, menos aun cuando ella estaba recostada ahí mismo.

-Je, eso también le ocurrió a papá, al abuelo y al resto de adultos en todo el mundo. Pero ellos fueron solo el principio. Cuando regresé a mi casa lo que me encontré fue a mis hermanas menores llorando al lado de la ropa de papá. Ellas me vieron cubierto de polvo y todos nos abrazamos. Lloramos durante mucho tiempo, ninguno entendió absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió, ni siquiera Lisa. – Miro a la susodicha que no le prestó atención.

-Cuando logramos calmarnos un poco, contamos lo que había sucedido. Tal parece que papá iba a ir al supermercado con las gemelas y Lily, cuando simplemente ocurrió lo mismo que mamá, solo que, a diferencia de mí, no le arrancaron la cabeza por error… le arrancaron los brazos. – se rio y continuo.

-Ya conociendo todo, llamamos a nuestras hermanas que mayores que habían salido, ósea, las llamamos a ustedes, pero de nuestro mundo – Las cuatro sintieron un profundo escalofrió.

-Ellas igual estaban confundidas, todo eso estaba ocurriendo en todas partes. Recuerdo que después de hablar con Lori, encontré a Lana mirando televisión. Estaba puesto el canal de noticias y solo mostraba las prendas de los dos presentadores en el escritorio, no había sonido, solamente la cámara miraba hacía ellos y ya está.

-Cuando por fin llegaron sus contrapartes nos abrazamos todos juntos y explicamos entre nuevas lagrimas lo que había pasado. Ellas lloraron tanto como nosotros, pero no había nada que hacer.

-Esa misma noche, mi querida Lisa nos informo que esto había ocurrido a nivel global. Lori lo confirmo cuando las redes sociales estallaron con comentarios, publicaciones de menores de edad preguntando que estaba pasando. Lisa saco la conclusión de que todos los adultos en el planeta habían muerto, por lo que solo quedábamos los adolescentes de diez y siete años para abajo. Esa noche todos dormimos juntos en la cama de nuestros padres.

-Pero como dije, los adultos solo fueron el principio. Al día siguiente, Lisa tomo muestras de todos nosotros y descubrió que nos pasaría lo mismo que a los adultos, la única razón por la que no nos desvanecimos como ellos era por nuestra juventud, por lo que adolescentes de trece para arriba eran los siguientes en morir. Lamentablemente, ese día, teníamos compañía, los amigos de Lori, Leni y Luna estaban presentes por lo que al escuchar eso entraron en pánico y lo contaron a todos, pronto el Internet también estaba con aquella noticia.

-El caos fue casi inmediato, la desesperación de los adolescentes sobre que iban a morir se extendió contra los menores, algunos que pensaron que era solo una mentira, pero por pánico se encerraron en sus casas, otros antisociales se quitaron la vida viendo esto como la excusa perfecta para suicidarse, jejeje, la verdad es que fueron los más inteligentes al hacer eso – Esa afirmación le causo bastante gracia.

\- Otros sintieron frustración e impotencia, todas esas emociones fuero expresadas contra los menores, ya sea en golpes, abusos y violaciones. El mundo fue un caos y eso fue en todo el mundo. Algunos pocos se organizaron para sobrevivir. Pero nosotros contábamos con una persona especial que yo AMO mucho – Volteo a ver a Lisa, pero esta siguió ignorándolo.

-Como sea, Lisa era nuestra máxima apuesta, creo que fuimos de las pocas familias que se mantuvieron más o menos en calma. ¡Ah sí!, olvide mencionar algo, cuando mi linda Lisa nos dijo que los siguientes en morir fueron los adolescentes y los invitados salieron corriendo de la casa, también nos dio el dato que los menores les seguían. En otras palabras, la extinción. No únicamente de los humanos, sino de cada animal en el planeta. Todo aquel que llevaba una existencia prolongada pues le sucedía lo mismo, se hacían polvo.

-Sabíamos que teníamos poco tiempo, pues Lisa calculo que a los adolescentes les quedaba como tres días a lo mucho y a los menores como seis días. No teníamos tiempo de perder la cabeza, así que viendo que no llegaríamos a ningún lugar simplemente causando caos como el resto. Apoyamos a Lisa en todo, cada ayuda era vital pues trataba de realizar una cura. Lo que debía de hacer esta cura era detener nuestro metabolismo de crecimiento, en otras palabras, debía hacer que dejáramos de envejecer.

-No entendíamos nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni Lisa supo que demonios causo todo eso, por lo que el progreso fue muy lento, hasta para una genio como Lisa. Nos atrincheramos en nuestra casa, afuera simplemente era un caos. Racionamos la comida y todo eso de la supervivencia mientras ayudábamos a Lisa en todo lo que nos pedía.

-Paso el primer día. Resultado… ¡Una mierda!, Lisa no avanzo nada sobre la cura, ni con las muestras que tenía, todo era muy complejo para ella. Les mencionaría términos científicos, pero para que, si no van a entender ninguno – Se acerco a Leni y acarició su cabeza causando dolor en la rubia. – No te romperé la cabeza con cosas científicas jejejeje

Volvió a su lugar y continuo. – El segundo día fue igual que el primero, sin ningún resultado. Y al tercer día, finalmente Lisa logro descifrar un poco del asunto – Miro a las Loud profundamente y esa mirada las incómodo. – Pero en esos momentos ustedes ya eran pasas…

**0****0****0**

_-Lynn, por favor déjame ayudarte – Lana le suplico a su hermana. La deportista ya no era la joven energética de siempre, al contrario, ahora parecía haberse encogido gracias a su gran joroba, su pelo estaba todo grisáceo, su piel estaba llena de arrugas, hasta se le habían caído un par de dientes. _

_Ahora la joven Lynn no era nada más que una anciana pequeña y débil…_

_-¡Déjame yo puedo sola! – Lana se sintió sumamente frustrada, la pequeña mecánica todavía seguía joven y concuerda a su edad. La frustración de la niña se debía a que su hermana estaba de terca con poder bajar las escaleras ella sola, lo peor era que no sabía si esa terquedad era gracias a su apariencia de anciana o a la personalidad de Lynn._

_-¡Por favor, Lynn déjame ayudarte! – Lynn negó rotundamente, no iba a aceptar ayuda de nadie._

_-¡Lana no te interpongas yo puedo sola! – le gritó bastante molesta._

_Lana se revolvió los cabellos en pura frustración mientras veía como Lynn caminaba a paso de tortuga._

_-¿Segura que estas bien? – Lincoln pregunto a Luna, esta al igual que su hermana se veía bastante vieja con arrugas, joroba, canas y continuaba con su vestimenta de siempre._

_-No te preocupes bro, solo quiero dormir un poco – Luna le sonrió sutilmente a su preocupado hermano, la rockera en verdad se sentía agotada._

_-¡Bahhh! – Lily quien se encontraba en los brazos de su hermano, miro preocupada a Luna._

_-Relax Little sis… solo tomare una pequeña siesta… eso es todo… - Luna se sentó en su cama, apunto de recostarse – Pero si quieres puedes dormir conmigo – Le extendió los brazos a Lily y ella hizo lo mismo casi al borde de llanto._

_Lincoln titubeo. – Tranquilo hermano, estaré bien, cuidare de Lily, tú ve y ayuda a Lisa, es quien más lo necesita – Luna le sonrió a Lincoln, pero este estuvo en silencio por un minuto hasta que cedió y le dio a su hermanita._

_Lily se aferro a Luna y la adolescente se metió en las sabanas, se acostó con Lily a su lado dándole una sonrisa cariñosa mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna. El efecto fue bueno pues Lily pareció tranquilizarse, dio un bostezo y cerro los ojos. Luna al ver que Lily estaba dormida le dio un beso en la frente y sintiendo sus ojos muy pesados los cerró para dormir._

_Lincoln miro todo en silenció, una gran sensación de temor se fortaleció con fuerza, pero lo ignoro, pues esa sensación llevaba en sí desde que su madre murió en sus brazos. Dejo la puerta abierta por cualquier cosa y fue a la habitación de Lisa dando una leve mirada a Lana y Lynn._

_-Abre la boca, por favor – Lori obedeció y Lisa miro dentro alumbrando todo con una pequeña linterna. Al terminar, hizo unas anotaciones en su computadora._

_Lori frunció su arrugada cara. - ¿Cuánto más queda para la cura? – pregunto, pero Lisa no contesto. - ¡Vamos Lisa responde!_

_Lori comenzaba a molestarse bastante ya habían pasado casi una hora y su espalda la estaba matando. Justo en ese momento llego Lincoln._

_-Lisa, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Lisa lo volteó a mirar, ambos cruzaron sus miradas y vieron las grandes ojeras de tenía el otro. – Si – Respondió secamente._

_-Necesito que vayas a ver a Luan, parece estar delirando otra vez… - Lisa miro a su hermano que asintió._

_-Está bien – Lincoln miro a Lori que se estaba quejando del porque Lisa le contestaba a él y no a ella. El albino sintió unas grandes ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo y fue a ver a Luan._

_Salió de la habitación de Lisa y fue hacía las escaleras, Lana todavía seguía tratando de convencer a Lynn de ayudarla. Lincoln se hizo una nota mental de apoyarla una vez checase a Luan._

_Bajo las escaleras y en la sala vio a Leni sentada junto a Lola._

_-Esa parte me encanta – Leni miro la televisión, ella y Lola estaban mirando "Wally". Estaban en la parte donde el pequeño robot cuadrado miraba las estrellas junto a la llamada "Eva"._

_Lola estaba más pendiente mirando a Leni, su cara solo mostraba mucha preocupación, pero hizo un intento y respondió algo apagada. – Si, es muy hermosa esa escena – La verdad sea dicha, Lola odiaba ver esa película, antes era de sus favoritas, pero ahora, cuando la humanidad estaba pereciendo, ver el planeta desolado no fue una ayuda a la conciencia de la pequeña princesa._

_Esas dos continuaron viendo la película. Leni comentaba algo que le gustaba mucho de esa y Lola tenía que aguantar el verla. No era la primera vez que la veían, pues Leni ya la había visto cinco veces en estos dos días._

_Ellas siguieron con su película mientras Lincoln entraba al cuarto de sus padres. Ahí riéndose de algo, pero se detuvo al mirar que Lincoln había entrado._

_-¡Lemy, has venido! – Su arrugada cara se vio muy feliz. Luan ya no se amarraba su pelo, ahora lo dejaba caer suelto, pero, lamentablemente estaba en las mismas condiciones que el resto de sus hermanas._

_\- (Otra vez ese nombre…) – Lincoln sonrió nervioso y se acercó._

_-¿Te sientes bien, Luan? – La comediante asintió._

_-¡Muy bien de hecho! – Alzo sus manos, pero estos crujieron. - ¡Auch! – Lincoln se apresuró a revisarla._

_-Tranquilo, solo me trono – Luan, a pesar del dolor parecía hacerle gracia el como "Lemy" se preocupaba de ella._

_-Menos mal – Dio un suspiro de alivio. – Por favor no hagas esa clase de movimientos bruscos, menos cuando estas… - No pudo terminar su frase._

_-Ah… Lemy, sé que estoy vieja, pero te preocupas de más, jajajaja, eres como tú padre – Acarició el cabello de Lincoln. – Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde está Liby?, me _**_Emo_**_ciona que venga a visitarme mi otra hija – Lincoln quedo viendo la cara arrugada y amigable de Luan._

_La sensación que sintió con Lori hace rato volvió, y esta vez no se aguantó. Sin preció aviso, Lincoln abrazo a Luan con delicadeza y ella correspondió su abrazo. _

_-Ya, ya, tranquilo, tal vez no sepas donde esta tu hermana – Luan ladeo un poco la cabeza para mirar a una foto de sus padres Rita y Lynn en su boda, pero en su mente estos eran remplazados por ella y Lincoln, felices por su boda._

_-Te pareces mucho a tú padre… - Dijo melancólica tomo su dedo imaginando que ahí había un anillo de compromiso. - ¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?_

_Lincoln solo continúo abrazando a su hermana, pero asintió, en serio quería y necesitaba oír un mal chiste de su hermana. - ¿Por qué las puertas de la iglesia son tan altas?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Para dejar pasar al altísimo jajajaja ¿entiendes? – Lincoln se rio secamente, ese chiste era malo, pero lo había disfrutado._

_-Veo que no fue muy efectivo, entonces que tal este… toc toc_

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Lola_

_-¿Lola qué?_

_-¡Loladrones! Jajaja ¿entiendes? – Ella se rio, segura que Lola se cambiaria el nombre si escuchara ese chiste._

_-Je… es bueno – Luan se alegro que su chiste haya hecho gracia, así que continúo diciendo más chistes a su "hijo" Lemy._

_Las cinco mayores Loud aparentaban setenta años y actuaban como tal…_

**0****0****0**

-Pero… ¿Por qué?, quiero decir, ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo? – Leni miro al albino que le sonrió.

-Tú si estas haciendo las preguntas correctas, deliciosa Leni – Leni se sintió muy incomoda con ese apodo. – No estamos completamente seguros, y no me refiero a que no sabemos que fue lo que causo el efecto "Reverse", como lo bautizamos, sino que lo origino…

-Lo que si te puedo decir es como todos envejecíamos hasta morir, unos días antes de que el polvo volara, hubo un extraordinario fenómeno natural. Unas fuertes lluvias

-¿Entonces… una tormenta causo todo…? – interrumpió Luna confundida.

-No, primero que nada, no fue una tormenta fueron fuertes lluvias, pero jamás cayo ningún trueno o relámpago y segundo se le fue considerado fenómeno natural porque sucedió en todo el mundo. Todo el planeta fue cubierto de nubes oscuras y una fuerte lluvia azoto a todo el mundo por tres días seguidos. Lo que nadie imaginaba era que en la lluvia había un componente nunca antes visto que bautice "Ragnarok"

-Porque esa maldita cosa causo el fin de los seres vivos. Al tener contacto con ella, el componente Ragnarok se adentraba en nuestro sistema lo cual provocaba un envejecimiento acelerado, no inmediato, pero casi imposible de ser detectado. No solo en los humanos sucedía eso también en los animales de toda clase. Después de que el fenómeno paro todo el fenómeno, el compuesto Ragnarok estaba en todos los seres vivos, animales marinos incluidos, pues ahora todo el océano estaba lleno de con aquel compuesto.

-Pero todo eso lo supimos mucho después de que ustedes murieran – les sonrió al ver el terror en sus caras.

**0****0****0**

-_¡Vamos Lisa es momento de que me digas que está pasando ya han pasado tres días y seguimos haciendo estas rutinas!, ¡Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla – Era lo único que Lisa escuchaba, quejas, quejas y más quejas. Desde que Lori se había vuelto una anciana se había vuelto el doble de exigente con todos, ya sea, para la comida, la temperatura o cualquier cosa que le molestara._

_Francamente, ya estaba harta, no solo ella tenía la presión para salvar a su familia sino también a toda la humanidad. Todo el estrés había estado acumulándose durante estos tres días, todo lo que no durmió en la noche trabajando con Lincoln en encontrar algo que la ayudara a descifrar esto, pero nada, solamente nada, sentía toda la maldita presión del mundo y Lori estaba hostigándola con sus quejas cuando ella debería saber que es junto a Lincoln la que más se estaba esforzando para solucionar todo._

_Lo único que pedía es que se callara por unos momentos. Eso es todo…_

_Siguió mirando a su computadora, tomo su taza de café y le dio un sorbo. Mucha cafeína no era buena para ella, pero ella y Lincoln en tan solo dos días ya odiaban su sabor amargo, desgraciadamente no tenían de otra más que beberlo, no podía perder el tiempo haciendo un suero para el sueño, no, ahora debe de estar los más enfocada posible._

_La computadora siguió cargando datos que Lisa esperaba ansiosa moviendo sus piecitos, mordía un lapicero. Dio otro sorbo al café y se acomodó las gafas._

**_+Carga finalizada: Procediendo a una imagen. Espere un momento+_**

_Por un momento el corazón de Lisa se detuvo. Finalmente…_

_-¡Hay algo! – grito a todo pulmón, varios papeles volaron y ella se rio con mucha felicidad. Finalmente había encontrado algo luego de dos días más._

_Su respiración se agito, su corazón latía velozmente, una sonrisa se formaba de lado a lado. Comenzó a calmarse y a disfrutar el momento mientras esperaba a que se mostrara la imagen que ella deseaba._

_Por fin silencio…_

_Cerró los ojos y disfruto lo más que pudo del silenció._

_Pronto abrió los ojos horrorizada y volteó con Lori. - ¡LORI! – Lo que se encontró fueron sus ropas llenas de polvo tiradas en el suelo. - NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ¡NO! - Corrió hacía las prendas, su corazón se estrujo en dolor. Tomo la blusa azul celeste llena de polvo y sus ojos se humedecieron. – Por favor… Lori… háblame de lo que quieras, pero no te quedes en silencio… no nos dejes te necesitamos – A pesar de su altísimo coeficiente intelectual, Lisa no pudo evitar quebrarse como la niña de cuatro años que era tras la muerte de su hermana._

_En esos momentos Lisa se sentía una basura por ese tonto deseo… y se odiaría mucho más cuando viera las grabaciones de la habitación y escuchara que las últimas palabras de Lori eran sobre lo mucho que la amaba a ella y a su familia._

**_°/°_**

_Lincoln no soltaba a Luan, ya llevaban casi diez minutos abrazándose y ninguno parecía querer soltar al otro. En todo ese tiempo Luan solo contaba chistes malos que hacían sentir peor a Lincoln._

_-¿Sabes cómo se le llama a las vacas cuando están concentradas?_

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-¡Leche condensada! Jajaja ¿entendiste? – Luan se rio y sintió una repentina debilidad. – ufff… uufff… estoy… agotada jajaja – Lincoln apretujo más su agarre._

_-Por favor… otro más… - Lincoln suplico._

_-Bien… toc…toc… _

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Te amo…_

_-¿Te amo quién?_

_-Es la verdad… te amo – Lincoln se quebró ante esas palabras. – Ahora voy con tu padre… Lemy… dile a tú hermana que la amo – Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Luan antes de volverse polvo que cayó sobre el albino._

_Este lloro amargamente tomando la blusa de su hermana con fuerza. Y ahogando sus gritos de dolor en ella._

**_°/° _**

_-Oh como que adoro mucho a esos dos – Leni sintió sus ojos algo húmedos al ver como Wally y Eva jugaban afuera de la nave espacial._

_Lola no dijo nada._

_-Sabes… ahora mismo me gusta más esta película que antes. ¿Sabes por qué? – Lola negó apartando su mirada del muy arrugado rostro de Leni._

_-Lola… mírame por fis… - Lola negó, las lagrimas ya estaban bajando sobre su cara._

_-Hermanita… - Lola tembló ante eso. Solo una simple palabra la hizo temblar como gelatina. Apretó su pantalón rosado y las pequeñas lagrimas cayeron sobre este._

_-Mírame – Lola finalmente hizo caso a Leni que estaba más arrugada que una pasa, pero aun con eso le sonreía como solo Leni sabía hacer._

_-La razón por la que me gusta más es porque al final siempre hay la esperanza de salvar la tierra, y para mi ustedes son esa esperanza – Le dio un suave beso en la frente y se desvaneció._

_Lola cerró los ojos esperando poder sentir más esa muestra de afecto de Leni. Sus lagrimas caían libremente sin restricciones. Abrió nuevamente los ojos solo para darse cuenta que los lentes de Leni habían caído en su regazo. _

_Esta las tomo y se las puso mientras le lloraba a su hermana mayor._

**_°/°_**

_-¡Maldición Lynn! – Lana ya había perdido toda paciencia que había adquirido durante esos duros momentos, ahora Lynn estaba a solo unos pasos de las escaleras._

_-¡No te interpongas mocosa! – Lynn contesto igual de frustrada que la pequeña._

_-¡Que no ves que no quiero perderte! – Lana le grito al borde del llanto. Lynn se detuvo por unos segundos, pero continuo._

_Justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a una muy decaída Lucy que sostenía bolsas del super mercado. Esta ya no se cubría sus ojos con el flequillo de su pelo. Sus ojos llenos de ojeras adornaban su pálida piel._

_Miro hacía arriba y miro como Lynn trataba de bajar las escaleras. - ¡Lynn! – Lucy grito horrorizada. Lynn la miro por un segundo y procedió a bajar._

_-¡Tonta, te ayudare quieras o…! – Lana no termino porque Lynn se resbalo._

_Lana reacciono muy rápido y tomo la mano de Lynn para detenerla, pero esta se desprendió de su cuerpo muy fácilmente dejando que Lana cayera de trasero con la mano de su hermana._

_Lynn cayo, pero Lucy soltó las bolsas y se acerco para atraparla. Pero el cuerpo Lynn fue golpeando en cada escalón y Lucy no pudo evitar eso._

_En cámara lenta miro como el cuerpo frágil de su hermana se hacía añicos y por un breve momento Lucy miro como Lynn le sonrió cálidamente, cuando Lucy pudo atrapar el cuerpo de Lynn esta estaba hecho añicos._

_Lana se apresuro a mirar tirando la mano de Lynn aun lado viendo como termino el cuerpo de su hermana sintió un profundo asco que nunca en toda su corta vida había sentido. Tras dos arcadas Lana se arrodillo y vomito en las escaleras._

_Lucy por otro lado tenía abrazo lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su hermana. - ¿Lynn…? – se atrevió a preguntar con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos._

_No hubo respuesta. El cuerpo de Lynn finalmente se deshizo en sus brazos dejando helada a Lucy que tembló al sentir todo el polvo que se había pegado en su piel y ropa. Al igual que Lana tras la segunda arcada saco todo lo que desayuno. _

**_°/°_**

_Lily lentamente abría los ojos. La beba se sentía tranquila, al fin había podido dormir bien durante estos días. Dando un pequeño bostezo miro a su lado y vio que Luna seguía dormida._

_-Dua – Coloco una mano en su mejilla. Estaba muy fría. - ¡Dada! – La pequeña volvió a llamar a su hermana que no reacciono._

_-¡Duaaa! – le grito. La pequeña comenzaba a asustarse._

_Luna no se despertaba._

_Golpeo un poco su mejilla para hacerla reacciono, pero todo fue inútil. Luna lentamente se disolvía en el aire aterrorizando a la Loud más joven._

_-¡WUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Como era normal, la niña chillo muerta del miedo, ese llanto fue escuchado por el resto de sus hermanos que todavía estaban vivios._

_La casa Loud solo era dolor en estos momentos…_

_Pronto el caos afuera también se calló…_

**0****0****0**

-Creo que fui muy gráfico – Lincoln se rio levemente al ver las caras llenas de asco y horror de las Loud.

Las Loud reconocían que las muertes de sus contrapartes no habían sido realmente brutales, pero imaginarse a sí mismas en esas situaciones y sobre todo no podían evitar sentirse muy perturbadas.

Lo bueno era que casi todas ya habían expulsado de sus cuerpos todo lo que habían comido en el día. Excepto Lori que tuvo que tragarse la desagradable bilis.

Viendo que parecían recuperarse, Lincoln continuo. – Como decía. Luego de sus muertes y la de cada adolescente en el mundo solo quedábamos los infantes. Solos confundidos y aterrados. Aquella noche en que ya no estuvieron mis hermanas con nosotros nos abrazamos y lloramos por casi toda la noche. Sus muertes nos habían dolido el doble, mucho más que cuando murieron nuestros padres - Lincoln pereció perderse un poco en el recuerdo

\- Esa fue la vez en que nos quedamos completamente secos. Durante muchísimos años sin importar las cosas tristes y desgarradoras que nos volvieran a pasar, no volvimos a derramar ni una sola lagrima… al menos no de tristeza… - Su voz se volvió algo profunda con eso, pero luego volvió a la normalidad. – En el cuarto día. El mundo se había calmado. Los adolescentes ya no estaban para causar caos y eso fue algo que aprovechamos.

-Aun con nuestras perdidas nos obligamos a trabajar el doble de lo que habíamos hecho. Lisa no escatimo y logro descifrar casi todo sobre el componente Ragnarok en un día entero, pensó en un suero para revertir los efectos, pero tras una demostración virtual descubrimos que no sería bueno, así que tratamos de ver otras formas de hacer una cura. Finalmente, Lisa entendió que el suero cumplía con sus funciones como esperaba, solo que eso ocasionaba al que lo consumiera un derrame cerebral, así que para solucionar ese problema descubrimos que el suero en verdad servía, pero lo que fallaba era la forma en la que se debía de dar.

-En lugar de ingerido como sustancia, debíamos hacerlo gaseoso. Tras otra simulación virtual fue todo un éxito. Ya teníamos la cura, ahora había otro problema. La cura no solo debía ser para nosotros sino también para el resto de niños en Royal Woods. Para eso Lisa diseño una máquina que convertiría el suero en un gas milagroso con seis capsulas para recibir la cura en todo ese proceso de evaporación.

-Lo malo es que la máquina era grande y en esos momentos el Ragnarok ya comenzaba a surtir efecto en todos, no de forma avanzada, pero sí notoria y como todo el mundo sabe, entre más envejeces más pierdes tus fuerzas. Solo éramos yo, Lucy y las gemelas para construir esa máquina. Lisa debía crear más sueros para todos y Lily tan solo era una beba con cara de mujer de treinta años – Miro directamente a las Loud

-Joder. Tienen la más mínima idea de lo perturbador que es ver a una niña de tan solo un año, con la cara de una mujer de cuarenta o cincuenta. Más verte a ti mismo como un anciano en un cuerpo de niño de once. El componente solo aceleraba la vejez, pero no cambiaba tu estatura, tu complexión, ni nada, daba igual la edad que tuvieras solo te arrugabas.

Las Loud se imaginaron a Lily con esa apariencia y no pudieron evitar arrugar su rostro en disgusto. En verdad era perturbador.

-Reunimos a casi todos los niños de Royal Woods para que nos ayudaran a construir la máquina que nos salvaría. Una buena parte eran amigos y conocidos que no dudaron de nuestras palabras. Otros solo eran niñas que desconocíamos, pero que también se ofrecieron a ayudar y otros eran más molestias que otra cosa, pero igual ayudaron. Je, pero la minoría que no ayudo pues… solo digamos que algunos adolescentes en su estallido de locura pudieron ser muy bruscos y violentos – Sonrió con ironía.

-Esos eran niños rotos, violados y todo eso. No valían la pena, incluso algunos se habían suicidado jejejeje – recordar eso le dio algo de hambre.

-Mmmmmm… ya me dio hambre – Al escuchar eso las Loud sintieron un escalofrío y Lincoln noto su incomodidad – Jajajaja tranquilas no les arrancare nada, hace rato fuimos por provisiones así que puedo volver arriba a por un bocadillo. Si, eso haré, ya de paso veo como van las demás y termino lo que iba a ser. Así que amor ***se acercó a Lisa y la volvió a abrazar*** sé que me has estado escuchando todo el tiempo, pero como sigues con eso de la ley de hielo, te pediré que les sigas contando que paso, que bien puedes operar a Luan y contar la historia al mismo tiempo. ¿Sí?, bueno vuelvo en un rato y ya retomo yo la historia ***le dio un beso corto y se alejó*** Lisa les contara lo que sigue, vuelvo en un ratito – Con eso dicho subió las escaleras dejando extrañadas a las Loud.

-En serio son raros… - Lori dijo en voz alta, pero recordó que Lisa todavía seguía presente – Emmmm… - sintió muchos nervios por como reaccionaria Lisa.

-No te preocupes Lori, no te acostumbraras mucho a nosotros luego de esta noche – Sin poderlo evitar se chupo los dedos llenos de la sangre de Luan.

La comediante seguía dormida tranquilamente con el tórax abierto dejando a la vista todos sus órganos. Al terminar de chuparse los dedos siguió con la operación. La Loud vieron eso y se disgustaron.

Tras unos momentos de silencio incómodo para las Loud. Lisa habló – Ugh… a veces odio que me conozca completamente – Lisa todo ese tiempo se estuvo cuestionando de hacer lo que su amado hermano pidió. Pero al final cedió.

Se dio la vuelta y se recargo en la mesa mirando a las Loud directamente. – ¿En que se quedaron? – hizo algo de memoria y lo recordó. – Cierto, en la colaboración de esos patéticos niños – Sonrió cruelmente.

-Luego de que tuviéramos las manos suficientes para construir la máquina, me puse a trabajar en el resto de sueros para todos. Así fue como pasaron dos días y medio. Los esfuerzos de todos se notaron al acabar la máquina sin descanso, al igual que los míos. Ya casi todo estaba listo, solo quedaba programarla adecuadamente hasta que ese neandertal sin una pisca de cerebro no pudo aguantarse las ganas de morirse – Su cara demostró mucho despreció.

**0****0****0**

_-¡Entiende que si te tomas eso vas a morir! – Lincoln grito furioso mirando a un chico de su misma edad_

_El chico tenía la misma estatura que Lincoln, vestía de camisa verde con el estampado de una estrella en el medio, un térmico blanco debajo, pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis. Al igual que todos los niños parecía tener entre cincuenta y sesenta años. Su cabello mostraba canas, pero todavía se podía ver que era un pelirrojo._

_El chico miro con furia al albino. - ¡Entiende tú que ya nos estamos muriendo maldición! – El chico acuso señalando a Lincoln. Estaban afuera de la casa Loud y a su alrededor de ambos estaban todos los niños. _

_Dentro de la casa estaban Lucy cargando a Lily, las gemelas y Lisa cuidando unas cinco mesas donde los sueros estaban puestos y acomodados cuidadosamente. En el mismo espació estaba la máquina. Esta llegaba al techo, era como un hexágono teniendo en cada lado una capsula donde podría caber cualquier niño y conectado a la máquina estaba un panel de control._

_-Lisa, hay que calmarlos, podría arruinar todo – Lucy con la apariencia de cincuenta, advirtió seriamente a Lisa mientras cargaba a una confundida y preocupada Lily._

_-Lucy tiene razón. ¡Esos tonos no entienden que todavía queda programarla para que funcione! – Lola tampoco se veía mejor, pero estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana._

_-Están muy impacientes para curarse, no es un misterio para nadie que todos hemos estado muy ansiosos de por fin curarnos, pero ahora ese idiota de Chandler está arruinando todo – Lana sentía que debían callar a ese tonto antes de que hiciera una gran estupidez._

_-Lo sé, estoy en ello – Lisa comenzaba a programar la máquina no era rápido, pero tampoco tomaba mucho tiempo, pero movía sus dedos lo más rápido que podía en el teclado del panel. – Vayan a apoyar a nuestro hermano, necesitamos que los demás se den cuenta que solo deben esperar solo un poco – Los dedos arrugados de Lisa comenzaban a cansarse, pero la pequeña genio no se detenía._

_Lola y Lana salieron de inmediato para ayudar a Lincoln, Lucy chasqueo la lengua, pero fue con Lily en brazos. Solo dialogarían, pero igual estaría al pendiente por cualquier pelea._

_-¡Con un carajo Chandler! – Lincoln había perdido casi toda su paciencia. - ¡Que no te entra en esa cabezota que solo necesitas esperar más! – Chandler se molesto bastante y se acercó amenazante a Lincoln que no se dejó intimidar._

_-¡Ya tenemos el maldito suero no había necesidad de hacer esa estúpida máquina! – Chandler miro directamente a los ojos a Lincoln._

_-¡Por supuesto que debíamos, Lisa…! – fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo arrugado._

_-¡Lisa que! – Chandler mostro mucho rencor. - ¡Ella solo es una tonta por no hacer la idea que propuse!_

_Causando la conmoción de todos Lincoln golpeo a Chandler que cayó al suelo. - ¡NO TE ATREVAZ A INSULTAR A MI HERMANA! – Lincoln no soporto que estuvieran insultando a su hermana. No soportaría que lo hicieran con cualquiera de ellas._

_-¡Eso Linky muéstrale! – Lana apoyo a su hermano entre la multitud y al igual que el resto vio el golpe que el albino le propino al pelirrojo._

_-¡Para que se le quite lo idiota! – Lola apoyo junto a su gemela._

_-¡Eso Lincoln! – Lucy tampoco se quedó callada._

_-¡Inky! – Lily llamó a su hermano riéndose un poco._

_Chandler se molesto mucho por como las Loud apoyaban a Lincoln, pero se dio cuenta que el resto de niños se mantenían callados, nerviosos y ansiosos. _

_-¡¿Ustedes que opinan?!, ¡¿No quieren curarse?! – El pelirrojo al resto de niños que no contestaron. - ¡Hemos estado trabajando estos dos días y medio para construir una tonta máquina que estoy seguro no es necesario! – Hubo un murmullo entre la multitud._

_-¡¿En serio están haciéndole caso a ese imbécil?!, ¡¿Qué acaso se les olvido que nosotros les contamos y pedimos su ayuda para la cura?! – Lola grito muy molesta, algunos se sintieron muy intimidados por la princesa. _

_-¡Le harán caso a nosotros que descubrimos la cura o a un tonto brabucón que no puede esperar solo unos diez o veinte minutos más! – Lucy grito lo cual hizo que todos dudaran._

_-¡Escuchen!, ¡Lisa está programando la máquina para que funcione como debe y cuando termine todos nos curaremos, solo pedimos que esperen un poco más!, ¡Les aseguro que todo esto es necesario! – Lana convenció a gran parte de los niños, pero el resto seguían dudando._

_Chandler se paro silenciosamente. Viendo que Lincoln estaba distraído lo golpeo tumbándolo. - ¡LES PROVARE QUE TENGO RAZÓN! – Chandler corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía abriéndose paso entre la multitud._

_-¡Lincoln! – gritaron sus hermanas que fueron a ayudarle._

_-¡Deténganlo! – Lincoln grito a los niños que todavía alcanzarían a detenerlo, pero ellos dejaron pasar al pelirrojo queriendo como resultaría todo._

_Chandler entro a la casa y se acercó a una de las mesas donde estaba el suero, pero Lisa se interpuso. - ¡Para!, ¡Si bebes el suero morirás! – Lisa trato de hacerlo razonar, pero Chandler la miro con odio y la pateo en su estómago apartándola._

_-¡No te metas nerd! – viendo como Lisa se retorcía por el dolor tomo uno de los frascos que tenía el suero, lo abrió y lo bebió. Justo en ese momento aparecieron los Loud que al ver a Lisa fueron a ayudarla._

_-¡Iaa! – Lily llamo a su hermana, que estaba siendo ayudada por las gemelas mientras Lincoln la revisaba. – Estoy bien, pero… - Miro a Chandler con mucha frustración, este se había terminado de beber el suero._

_Sabía amargo, muy amargo, pero se lo bebió todo. Sintiendo el líquido espeso bajar por su garganta con un ligero ardor hasta que llego hasta el estómago._

_-¿Eh? – se miro las manos, permanecían igual. - ¡Esto debería curarme! – Chandler grito en frustración, saliendo de la casa se dirigió a los demás._

_-¡ELLOS NOS MINTIERON, LA CURA ES UNA MENTIRA! – Chandler grito desesperado los infantes que escucharon se quedaron en shock._

_-¡LA CURA NO SIRVE!, ¡LA TOME Y NO OCURRIO NADA! – Hasta este punto la desesperación pura lleno todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo que solo quería que los Loud pagaran por haber mentido. En este punto la locura estaba apoderándose de él._

_Pero para su incredulidad nadie reacciono a sus palabras. - ¡¿ACASO ME ESTÁN ESCUCHANDO?! – Los niños siguieron sin reaccionar ante sus palabras._

_Uno de ellos apunto su temblorosa mano a Chandler que lo miro confundido. - ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?! – El niño balbuceo, pero otro se le adelanto._

_-E-Eres jo-joven – Chandler se confundió ante esas palabras y volvió a mirarse las manos, ya no estaban arrugadas, ahora eran normales._

_-¿Funciono…? – susurro para sí mismo._

_-¡Funciona! – grito una niña_

_Eso ocasionó ovaciones en los niños, algunos se abrazaron, lloraron y gritaron de emoción. Chandler miro en una de las ventas de la casa Loud y al mirar su reflejo un profundo alivio por todo su ser, y al dejarse de enfocar en si mismo miro dentro donde los Loud estaban en shock, menos Lisa ella lo veía asustada. El pelirrojo sonrió arrogantemente._

_-¡Lo ven!, ¡Tenía razón! – Ignorando que hace unos momentos gritaba desesperado queriendo descargar su furia y frustración en los Loud. -¡¿Qué esperan solo beban la cura?! – Todos gritaron aprobándolo._

_Chandler se hizo aun lado. Los niños pasaron como una manada imparable de toros que entraron rápidamente a las mesas, empujándose unos a otros, tirando algunos frascos que se rompían al caer al suelo y viendo eso, algunos infantes se lanzaron y lamieron donde se había regado el suero tratando de beber lo que podían. Otros solamente tomaban la cura empujándose bruscamente y algunos pocos empujaron a los Loud que no se pusieron en el camino y se abrazaron esperando a que el caos se detuviera._

_Por unos largos minutos, finalmente todos los niños habían consumido la cura, lamentablemente, en todo su alboroto sin quererlo destruyeron los últimos sueros que eran para los Loud._

_Todos celebraban el haberse curado. Chandler se acercó a los Loud de manera arrogante. – ¿Ahora quién es el tonto? – Se burlo de los Loud, pero se dio cuenta que una lagrima salía de su ojo. Sin importarle se la limpió con su manga y pudo ver el terror en los Loud._

_Iba a volver a hablar, pero otra lagrima bajo de su otro ojo. Con molestia se la limpio y miro su manga, se dio cuenta que lo que estaba limpiando no eran lágrimas, era sangre. Al darse cuenta de eso, su visión comenzó a volverse roja y un fuerte mareo lo azoto. _

_La sangre caía libremente de sus ojos que se llenaron del líquido vital. Finalmente, el cuerpo de Chandler dejo de tambalearse y cayó al suelo. Muerto._

_El resto fue un gran silencio, pero como si se tratara de un efecto domino, otros niños comenzaban a sangrar y a morir. Velozmente la casa Loud se llenó de cadáveres._

_Lincoln abrazo a sus hermanas para que no vieran el resultado, pero era inútil ya que ellas habían visto todo._

_Lisa miro a un cadáver en concreto. El cadáver de Darcy, su primera amiga. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sangre y su mirada muerta caía sobre su amiga. Esa imagen quedo grabada en el cerebro de Lisa por el resto de su vida. _

**0****0****0**

-Los muy idiotas no hicieron caso a nuestras advertencias lo que los llevo a la muerte y luego… no lo recuerdo – Lisa se tomo la cabeza por unos momentos mientras la máquina que conectaba a Luan comenzaba a hacer un sonido de alarma.

Lisa lo ignoro y se bajó del banco dirigiéndose a las Loud. – Si soy honesta no tengo idea que fue lo que hicimos después. Simplemente recuerdo que nosotros entremos a la máquina que fabricamos. Hizo lo que le programamos y salimos de ella jóvenes… y luego sufrimos una metamorfosis.

-¿Qué?, ¿Solo así? – Leni cuestiono. Para ese que aquel golpe en la cabeza resulto ayudarla bastante. Lisa la miro.

-No lo recuerdo, durante esos momentos no tengo idea de que fue lo que hice, lo digo muy en serio. Lo único que recuerdo es cuando volvimos a la "normalidad" y cambiamos – Lisa se encogió de hombros, pero se llevó una mano a la cabeza gracias a un repentino dolor.

Ella no había sido la única que no podía recordar que fue lo que paso, todos sus hermanos sufrían de la misma amnesia. – Lo que intuimos que paso es que tal vez mezcle cosas que no eran o algo por el estilo, pero nunca pudimos confirmar eso. Aparte que siempre que tratamos de recordar nos da un horrible dolor de cabeza – Leni no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta.

-¡Eso no puede ser!, ¡Tan siquiera lo intentaban! – Lisa le sonrió cálidamente a Leni, se acercó a la rubia y coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas.

-Querida Leni. En serio lo intentábamos, lo intente incontables veces, pero siempre que trataba de recordar, **siempre**… **le arrancaba la cabeza a alguien** – Su sonrisa permaneció y sus ojos cambiaron a esos monstruosos que aterraron a Leni y a las demás. – Y cada que mis hermanos hacían lo mismo, nos arrancábamos las cabezas, paso muchas veces hasta que nos rendimos con eso.

-Je, pero... ahora que me dices eso, recordé un pequeño detalle, pero supongo que no les interesa jajajajaja – Se rio cruelmente - Lo que, si recuerdo con claridad, desgraciadamente, es cuando cambiamos para siempre…

**0****0****0**

_Lisa no podía respirar, trataba, pero no podía, ni siquiera podía moverse._

_La pequeña parecía pez fuera del agua, solo que un pez se vería mucho mejor de lo que ella se veía._

_Nuevamente aparentaba su edad correspondiente, aunque eso sería lo último en lo que te fijarías. _

_Lisa estaba tirada en el suelo dentro de un charco de su propia sangre, su piel ardía al rojo vivo, incluso esta parecía estar desprendiéndose dejando al descubierto los músculos de su cuerpo. Su cabello también comenzaba a caerse. Sus ojos llenos de sangre, el horrible sabor del cobre en su boca y sus oídos habían reventado por completo._

_Pero el peor dolor no se lo estaba llevando ella. Posando su sangrante mirada frente a ella estaban todos sus hermanos agonizando en el suelo._

_El albino al igual que ella se le desprendía la piel, la sangre caía a borbotones, su cabello se desprendía, sus oídos sangraban una sustancia verde y lo más resaltante de todo, es que un pie mal formado nuevo comenzaba a formarse en su espalda y un brazo igual de dañado se formaba en el centro de su pecho. Estos nuevos miembros apretaban todos los órganos vitales del albino que estaba por reventar. De hecho, su corazón era visible gracias a la grieta de su cuerpo, el órgano palpitaba agitadamente y parecía al borde del reventar._

_Lily estaba tirada en el suelo cubierta de una sustancia verde que apestaba demasiado. Esa sustancia antes de eso había salido del cuerpo de Lily literalmente reventando todos sus músculos hasta cubrirla por completo, también generaba un enorme calor en todo el lugar, así como un desagradable olor. La niña llevaba todo ese tiempo sin moverse._

_Lucy era a la que más se le había caído la piel, dejando casi completamente descubierta sus músculos e incluso, se podía apreciar un poco de hueso. Sus ojos sangraban aquella sustancia verde, sus orejas parecían a nada de desprenderse y lo más resaltante es que su columna vertebral se apreciaba al borde de reventar toda su espalda._

_Lola se le había caído completamente el cabello, su piel como todos estaba desgarrándose, sus uñas se le habían desprendido completamente, tanto en manos como en pies. Sus dientes se habían podrido mientras su nariz salía aquella sustancia verde. Con las uñas faltantes los huesos comenzaban a crecer y salir de la punta de sus dedos._

_Lana se le habían podrido los ojos por completo, su estómago estaba derritiéndose por aquella sustancia verde. Sus brazos se torcieron de maneras grotescas mientras sus dientes se caían lentamente. Lo más aterrador era que todos ellos estaban vivos… _

_La máquina que debía ser su salvación ahora estaba completamente destruida, los circuitos estaban fundidos, las capsulas estaban llenas de una sustancia oscura, el panel de control había explotado y desprendía mucho humo lo que hacía más sofocante el lugar._

_Algo aterrador es que en la pared estaba el dibujo de un conejo sonriendo pintado con aquella sustancia oscura y la cabeza decapitada Bum Bum cubierta completamente de aquel asqueroso líquido oscuro era la nariz del conejo pintado._

_Lisa solo podía maldecirlo a todo. A sí misma, al componente Ragnarok, a Dios, al diablo, a aquellos mocosos estúpidos y sobre todo a aquel encapuchado…_

_Ese hombre había aparecido cuando estaban completamente desesperados, temerosos, aterrorizados, sin esperanzas y opciones…_

_Lisa en estos momentos lo odiaba más que a ninguna otra cosa viva, hasta estaba segura que sus hermanos en sufrimiento lo odiaban tanto como ella. Ese maldito hombre que llego diciendo que les tenía una "cura"_

_Pero en ese punto él era nuestra única esperanza ya no había tiempo de perder…_

_Dentro de la memoria de Lisa pudo ver claramente a un hombre alto, encapuchando y cubierto completamente de negro. El hombre les sonrió misteriosamente. Ahora más que nada Lisa quería quitar esa sonrisa de su maldito rostro. Saco su mano de sus ropajes y mostró seis frascos con un líquido entre negruzco y verdoso._

_No lo pensamos…_

_Agregamos aquel líquido en la máquina y entramos a las capsulas. Pero ese maldito nos encerró y reprogramo la máquina. No pudimos hacer nada, absolutamente y las capsulas comenzaron a llenarse de esa cosa. Vi como aquel hombre terminaba de reprogramar la máquina entera solo para sonreírnos, pintar esa cosa en la pared y largarse._

_El dolor comenzaba a aumentar en el cuerpo de Lisa que parecía que en cualquier momento su pecho iba a reventar. Pero Lisa puso toda su concentración en tratar de recordar algo más…_

_Estática sonaba dentro de la cabeza de todos, un horrible dolor de cabeza golpeo a todos los Loud. Tanto fue el dolor que lograron que gritaran con lo fuerza que no tenían y Lisa logro recordar otro detalle del encapuchado._

_Un mechón de cabello blanco…_

_Su garganta reventó con aquel líquido verde en ese momento y su mente se nublo completamente._

_Luego todo se tornó rojo y el dolor fue insoportable._

**0****0****0**

-(Otra vez…) – Lisa se tomo con fuerza la cabeza. Ese horrible dolor había vuelto, era el muro que no la dejaba recordar lo que había sucedido. El dolor aumento. Lisa apretó un poco los dientes, todavía era soportable, las cabezas volaban cuando este se volvía insoportable.

Las Loud la miraban incrédulas, sencillamente todo lo que habían soportado era inhumano… pero también había algo que les llamaba la atención. ¿Por qué ninguno podía recordar nada?

Todo era tan extraño y aterrador.

**+Alarma: El efecto del X-23 acaba de terminar; El paciente ahora siente toda la operación+**

Aquella alarma salió de la máquina a la que Luan estaba conectada. Cosa que alerto a todas sus hermanas.

Luan comenzó a reaccionar y a retorcerse. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Sus órganos comenzaban a sentir un tremendo dolor, sus huesos rotos se hacían más presentes.

Lisa no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto a la reacción de Luan. Siguió tomando su cabeza. Las demás comenzaron a preocuparse.

**+Alerta: Se requiere de otra inyección de X-23 para tranquilizar al paciente+**

La máquina volvió a hablar alertando. Las Loud comenzaron a llamar a su hermana. - ¡Luan! – grito Luna preocupada.

-¡Luan escúchame! – Lori gritó esperando que Luan pudiera escucharla.

-¡Luan no te atrevas a morir! – Lynn la amenazo, pero Luan no reacciono a ninguna de las voces que gritaban su nombre.

**+Hiperventilación del paciente: Se requiere una inyección de X-23 para tranquilizar al paciente+**

-¡Haz algo! – Leni le grito a Lisa, pero ella seguía sumergida en su mundo.

-¡Maldición reacciona monstruo! – Lori le grito. Luan comenzaba a sentir el doble de dolor.

**+ALERTA: Las heridas que el paciente muestra son graves: Se requiere de otra inyección de X-23 para tranquilizar al paciente+**

Lisa ignoro olímpicamente tanto los gritos como las alertas que la máquina estaba dando. Seguía recordando unas cosas del pasado, ya no intentaba recordar que es lo que había pasado y gracias a eso el dolor de cabeza desapareció.

La máquina mostraba el pulso cardiaco de Luan y este se mostraba muy errático si seguía así…

-Veo que te gusta dejarles en suspenso jaja – Lincoln dejo de ser invisible y le inyecto a Luan en su cuello con el dicho X-23.

**+Signos vitales normalizados+**

Eso hizo que todas suspiraron en alivió. Lisa por fin reacciono y miro al albino. – Te toca seguir – Al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja Lisa se extraño - ¿Qué?

Lincoln se acercó con aquella sonrisa y la tomo entre sus brazos plantándole un gran beso en los labios. Luego de beso, Lisa recordó. – Mierda – Ya resignada ella también regreso el beso bajo la incomoda mirada de las Loud.

Al separarse formaron un hilo de saliva entre ambas bocas. – Me alegra que ya me hayas perdonado – Lisa lo miro con una mirada indescifrable para las Loud.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo y no me refiero al beso – ordeno y Lincoln hizo una reverencia algo exagerada.

-Como mi Lady lo pida – Lisa rodo los ojos, pero le encantaba ese detalle del albino. – Como sea, ¿En qué te quedaste?, llegue cuando estabas en ese trance y estas ***apunto a las Loud*** te gritaban

-Meh, me quede justo cuando les describía sobre la metamorfosis y como fue que nos cambió – Se dirigió hacía la mesa donde reposaba Luan y volvió a usar el banco - ¿Cómo van las demás? – Pregunto.

-Bien, ya casi acaban, pero yo ya terminé lo mío. Por cierto, estaban haciendo una votación sobre que auto robarnos de momento va ganando el "Ferd" contra el "Hemsworth". ¿Cuál eliges? – Lisa no tuvo que pensar mucho esa respuesta.

-El Ferd, siempre son los mejores – Lincoln sonrió.

-Perfecto, tu voto es el único que quedaba, así que habrá que decirles a las demás – Un clon salió de su espalda y sin decirse nada, salió corriendo a las escaleras.

-(¿Planean huir?) – Lynn se cuestionó. Esas criaturas no eran para nada como las imaginaba, de hecho, si su imaginación fuese acertada ya las habrían matado en lugar de estar escuchando su historia de origen.

-Como sea, continuemos donde se quedo mi querida Lisa. Emmmmm… ¿ya les menciono todo? – cuestiono.

-No, solo contó como fue que habían cambiado – Luna respondió. Podía odiar con toda su alma a estos seres, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por lo que habían pasado. Al fin y al cabo, era sus hermanos de otro mundo que vivieron experiencias horribles.

-Bueno, creo que no les conto cuánto dura, ¿verdad amor? – Lincoln volteó a mirar a la castaña que había vuelto a su operación.

-No – respondió secamente.

-Bueno, esos horribles cambios duraron una semana entera. ¡UNA JODIDA SEMANA ENTARA! ¡No tienen ni puta idea de lo que fue!, no era nada que ningún ser o cosa pudiera acostumbrarse. Menos aun cuando observas a tu familia pudriese, romperse, descuartizarse, sangrar, derretirse, volverse a armar parte por parte y luego pudrirse de nuevo en un maldito ciclo – Lincoln miro a Lisa fijamente y luego miro a las Loud. Estas pudieron decir que no mentía. Su mirada lo decía todo. Eso y los movimientos que hacía con sus manos para dar a entender su punto.

-Durante todo ese tiempo solo nos la pasábamos retorciéndonos de dolor y nada más. En ningún momento sentimos que podíamos lidiar con el dolor. Ni una mierda eso. Nuestros cambios fueron los mismos entre todos y solo cuando esa semana termino fue que pudimos movernos y voluntad propia – Volvió a sentarse frente a ellas.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que hicimos?, fácil. Devorar todos los cadáveres de los niños en un día jaja. Fue algo sorprendente y atemorizante, en verdad. Cuando finalmente volvimos a nacer lo hicimos con una tremenda y abrumadora hambre. Era como si un hoyo negro se volviera nuestro estomago y exigiera por sobre nuestro cerebro alimentarnos de la deliciosa carne humana que estaba a nuestra disposición – La sola imagen causo un malestar en la Loud.

-Sucedió tan rápido que apenas y nos dábamos cuenta ya me estaba comiendo los casi inexistentes pechos de una niña de nueve – Una sonrisa realmente cruel aparición en la cara del albino – Al menos los pezones fueron como gomitas. Como sea, cuando nuestra hambre fue saciada nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos vuelto monstruos en toda la expresión de la palabra – Mostro su mano a las Loud y ellas notaron que esta parecía haberse vuelto más grande y había perdido color.

-No entendíamos que había pasado y cada que tratábamos de recordar nos arrancábamos las cabezas unos a otros – Las Loud voltearon a ver a Lisa que sonreía – Y fue cuando fuimos estudiando nuestras capacidades nos dimos cuento que habíamos dejado de ser humanos, era muy evidente, pero aun así esa sensación fue… como volver a nacer – Leni lo miro confundida.

-¿Volver a nacer? – Pregunto en duda y Lincoln le asintió.

-Como suena, es… una sensación rara y aterradora – Su mirada se poso en sus manos – Lo que cambia en ti no es solo tu apariencia y tus nuevas necesidades sino tu propia moral… en esos momentos todavía seguíamos siendo niños, asustados, confundidos y solos…

-En este punto ya no había ni un solo humano vivo en América, y no me refiero a como los estadounidenses tienden a llamarse a sí mismo, no, me refiero a todo el continente. Ya no quedaba ni un solo humano u animal vivo. Todos habían muerto, excepto nosotros… - Sus manos temblaron ligeramente – Eso es lo verdaderamente aterrador, sentir la completa soledad en un inmenso mundo. Eso fue lo que nos mantuvo días enteros sin dormir. No solo debíamos lidiar con nuestra nueva apariencia y habilidades. No lo peor fue lidiar con nuestro voraz e insaciable apetito.

-No nos fue difícil averiguar que lo único que podíamos ingerir que verdaderamente calma nuestros estómagos era la carne y solo la carne. Dulce y deliciosa carne humana – Se acercó frente a Luna y para asco de ella, él lamió su ojo con esa larga lengua.

-¡Aléjate! – Luna le grito con furia, pero todo el temblor de su cuerpo era ocasionado al miedo de tenerlo tan cerca. Hasta pudo oler su aliento que apestaba a oxido.

-Jejejeje en serio me tienta demasiado de comerlas ahora mismo, saben exquisito – Lincoln los miro como un simple pedazo de carne en estos momentos y las Loud pensaron que habría un cambió de planes. Pero Lincoln regreso a su lugar.

-Como decía. Eso era el verdadero infierno para nosotros. Un mundo solitario sin humanos a los que devorar. Les cuento algo más irónico que me hizo arrancarme la puta cabeza de la rabia – Mostró nuevamente aquella sádica sonrisa.

-El componente Ragnarok no solo era la muerte de los humanos y animales, no, sino que resulto ser el puto salvador de nuestro mundo. Ese componente curo la capa de Ozono del planeta que los humanos se esmeraron tanto en destrozar, también volvió completamente autosustentables a las plantas. Les permitió evolucionar de una manera impresionante. Ya no necesitaban de otro ser vivo para sobrevivir y el planeta se volvió más verde de lo que alguna vez fue.

-Para que se hagan una idea, los arboles llegaban a medir con un edificio de veinte pisos. Así fue su evolución. La flora jamás llego a ser tan hermosa como esos momentos, pero nada de eso nos importo un carajo. Para nosotros era el infierno puro, lo es para cualquier depredador… - Sus dedos se movieron jugando con un lápiz que estaba tirado por ahí, pasándolo una y otra vez entre sus dedos.

-Las ciudades vacías se llenaron de naturaleza en poco tiempo, de paso también se inutilizo las redes cuando las plantas se cernieron sobre todos los centros operativos del planeta. Nosotros fuimos vagando, recorriendo todo el país y eventualmente el continente para encontrar a cualquier humano. En ese entonces pesábamos que era para ver que todavía quedaban personas en el mundo, pero la verdadera razón era encontrar alimento, eso es todo. – Sus dedos por error destrozaron el lápiz.

-Nos alimentábamos de la carne de los supermercados que lográbamos encontrar, pero esa alternativa se fue al caño muy rápido cuando la carne se hecho a perder por completo. Ahora, ¿Qué debíamos comer para saciar nuestra hambre?, en un principió decidimos comer de los frutos que florecían, pero no sirvió, las frutas ni siquiera tenían sabor y no llenaban nuestra hambre, ni un poco. La solución… - Los restos del lápiz estaba en su mano que cerro formando un puño haciendo más añicos los trozos de madera.

-Fue comernos a nosotros mismos. Por eso cuando digo que me ceno a mis hermanas es real en ambos sentidos, el sexo y el literal jajajaja – Se rio divertido por su propio comentario. Las Loud no se rieron.

-Je… Quien fuese el dios que creo nuestro mundo, en verdad quería deshacerse de ellos. Todo parecía ser más bíblico, solo que las estrellas no cayeron y los demonios que debían estar atormentando a los humanos que no ascendieron al cielo resulto que fuimos nosotros, solo que los atormentados fuimos nosotros – La solo idea que un ser divino hicieran eso solo para ver sufrir a alguien era simplemente aterradora y horrible.

-Pasaron ciento cincuenta y tres años para que pudiéramos recorrer todo el continente sin dejar nada. Nosotros no envejecíamos, no importa cuantos años pasaran no cambiamos nada en todo ese tiempo, de hecho, como ven es como estaba en todo ese tiempo – Lincoln se giro para que lo vieran.

-¿No pueden envejecer? – pregunto Lynn.

-Exacto, aquello que en su momento era el responsable de la extinción e iba a ser nuestra causa de muerte, resulto completamente irónico que fuésemos jóvenes por siempre – Se rio de sus pensamientos – Para ser precisos toda nuestra vida pareció ser una tragedia, pero ahora me parece más una comedia, una muy cruel y negra jajajajajajaajajajaajajajajajajajajajaja – Se regocijo en dementes carcajadas hasta Lisa no pudo evitar reírse también ante ello.

-Jajajajajaja… uff… Joker nos la pelas jajajajajajaja – siguió ahogándose entre risas hasta que se pudo calmar bajo la incómoda mirada de las Loud – Uff que buenas risas me estoy echando, ¿No crees, amor? – Le pregunto a Lisa.

-Por supuesto, es divertido rememorar cosas del pasado que antes no hacían ni una pisca de gracia y ahora solo nos reímos como sin nada – Lisa saco las manos llenas de sangre del interior de Luan – Más aun cuando tienes a una humana inconsciente y dispuesta a dar un poco de sangre jejejeje

-¡¿Qué le hacen a Luan?! – Luna pregunto aterrada, lo último que quería era que su hermana/mejor amiga muriera.

-Le quito los trozos de hueso que se incrustaron en sus órganos vitales cuando Lola le quebró las costillas – Mostro que tenía algo pequeño en las manos y resulto ser un diminuto fragmento de hueso.

-Relax girl – Lincoln le sonrió a Luna, pero ella estuvo lejos de eso. – Dejemos que Lis haga su trabajo y nosotros regresemos donde nos quedamos…

Luna no tuvo de otra que aceptar esa respuesta y miro al albino esperando que volviera a hablar.

-Bueno, como dije al ser completamente jóvenes pues lo único que nos quedaba era controlar nuestras habilidades, entretenernos con lo que encontrábamos y ponerse mamado – En ese momento las Loud se volvieron a dar cuenta que seguía sin camisa.

-Ya no quedaba nada en el continente de América, ahora solo quedaba viajar al otro lado del charco, así que nos fuimos al otro lado del mundo. Para este punto nuestra búsqueda de encontrar más humana era solamente una perdida de tiempo, ya no teníamos esperanza de nada y aun cuando mantuvimos una relación amorosa entre nosotros, ni siquiera podíamos reproducirnos – Cuando menciono eso Lisa se trato de aguantar una carcajada y Lincoln noto eso.

-¿Qué?, Cuenta el chiste – Al albino le dio mucha curiosidad sobre que podría estarse riendo su hermana, pero ella se encogió de hombros sin decirle nada – Ya me lo contaras…

-Saben otra parte hilarante de esto fue que cuando llegamos a África era probablemente el lugar más hermoso y lleno de flores, árboles y ríos en todo el mundo – En verdad todo ese mundo parecía una cruel ironía.

\- Pero como el anterior continente estaba desértico en cuanto especies racionales. Para este punto ya todos nosotros estábamos hartos de comernos entre nosotros, nuestra propia carne dejo de ser un remplazo para la carne humana que aun con todo el tiempo que pasaba seguía vivo el recuerdo de lo deliciosa que era y que fue la única que pudo calmar nuestra hambre.

-La vida ya no tenía sentido. Sin alimento, sin podernos reproducir porque nuestros cuerpos eran demasiado jóvenes para ello y sin envejecer nuestros pensamientos rondaban seriamente en el suicidio. Pero durante todo ese vieja en nuestro infierno personal había accidentes que le costarían la vida a un humano, pero no a nosotros… sin importar que nos pasara seguíamos con vida – Un depredador inmortal que tiene que pasar la eternidad entera en un mundo solitario, era todo un infierno hecho a la medida.

-Recorrimos todo África y toda Europa sin dejarnos nada, hasta Lana se perdió por dos meses en Groenlandia y cuando la volvimos a ver lo primero que hizo fue partir a Lucy a la mitad y comerse sus intestinos. Poco después Lucy le regreso el favor. Terminamos de recorrer Asia y el continente más poblado estuvo tan vacío como los anteriores, pero todo cambió cuando fuimos a Oceanía… - Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lincoln.

-Al fin, después de casi tres siglos recorriendo todo el mundo de arriba abajo, encontramos algo que creímos imposible. Una comunidad de humanos. Lo sé también puse esa cara – Las Loud quedaron anonadadas, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, no porque no lo viesen venir [Al menos todas menos Leni] pero con eso ya se hicieron una idea de lo que les ocurriría.

-Nuestro primer instinto fue correr con todas nuestras fuerzas hacía aquel pueblo y arrancarle el corazón al primero con quien me cruce y comerlo lentamente. Más que nunca hicimos uso de todo nuestro autocontrol y nos dirigimos hacía ahí. No fue la acción más altruista ni cerca, pero de verdad queríamos saber como fue que sobrevivieron (Mentira solo queríamos comer) – Pensó lo último alargando su sonrisa. Cada que miraba al pasado se daba cuenta de las cosas como verdaderamente era y eso era divertido.

-Resulto que algunas familias de Asia y Oceanía se habían refugiado completamente del fenómeno que azoto al mundo, por ende, se refugiaron del compuesto Ragnarok, por lo cual cuando se dieron cuenta que el resto de personas de su comunidad habían muerto buscaron a otros sobrevivientes hasta que finalmente los hallaron las unas a las otras, la tenían mucho más fácil que todos nosotros, pero gracias a eso lograron reproducirse y adaptarse al cambio del medio ambiente – Se quedo callado unos momentos mirando la luz del sótano – Ahora que lo pienso, en verdad es adecuado llamarlo Ragnarok pues después de este viene otra era…

Sonrió sin descaro – Claro que no contaban con nosotros. Cuando nos establecimos ahí, contamos una verdad a medias diciendo que habíamos encontrado la cura, pero desgraciadamente eso nos había vuelto jóvenes por siempre. Los tipos al principió no lo creyeron, pero luego de demostrarles en verdad que éramos adultos (ancianos realmente) en cuerpos hicimos un examen de conocimientos. No hubo problema para ninguno, después de todo no la habíamos pasado todo ese tiempo haciendo montones de nada, también leíamos todos los libros que nos encontrábamos. El aburrimiento es lo que hace que las personas se levanten y hagan cosas, a nosotros nos sirvió para entretenernos.

-¿Pero por qué se quedaron solo en lugar? – Lori interrumpió, ¿Por qué los humanos de esa tierra no había decido expandirse?

-Ya lo dije, los peligros eran demasiados para humanos, era mejor quedarse en un lugar conocido, en lugar de arriesgarte a morir a lugares que no conoces – Lynn interrumpió.

-Y como ustedes no eran humanos pudieron sobrevivir a todo eso – Lincoln sonrió complacido y se puso de cuclillas para tener cara a cara a Lynn.

-Veo que si estas prestando atención – Lynn entrecerró su mirada llena de odio que no inmuto a Lincoln. -Continuo…

-Tras finalizar el examen con un 100% nos dieron la ciudadanía y descubrimos que en lugar llamado "Terra" permitía toda clase de cosas como el incesto, el matrimonio infantil y la poligamia. La verdad me gusto eso, así que en unos pocos días les pedí matrimonio a todas mis hermanas, hasta les mostraría mi anillo de bodas, pero creo que Lily se lo comió por error – Se encogió de hombros restándole toda la importancia para gran desagrado de las Loud – Supongo que la salvación de la especie fue lo más importante, pero bueno, rápidamente nos acentuamos en un lugar apartado del resto para que no nos tentaran con su carne.

-Lisa decidió trabajar en una cura que nos haría volver a ser humanos nuevamente, pero como Terra era un pueblo con rosando a los dos mil habitantes, debía darse prisa ya que nuestro apetito sería algo muy difícil de soportar. Cada uno conseguimos algo que hacer. Lucy y yo abrimos una funeraria, ya se imaginarán para qué. Lily bajo nuestras advertencias fue a conocer a otras personas y hacer amigos, esos amigos que hizo terminaron siendo nuestra cena un tiempo después. Lisa estaba en nuestro hogar trabajando en una forma de regresarnos a ser lo que éramos, de vez en cuando con ayuda de Lisa. Lana arreglaba cualquier aparato por dinero y Lola… pues creo que fue la que peor lo paso de todos.

-Ella se encontraba muy emocionada con la idea de ser la alcaldesa de Terra, decía que como ahora si tenía la esperanza de ayudar a otros y solo debía soportar hasta que Lisa nos curara y siendo sin duda la más preparada, pero menos indicada por su naturaleza gano ese puesto – Lori interrumpió.

-¿Pero por qué no trabajaron en una cura hasta ese momento? – Lincoln la miro como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-Por que no valía la pena, duh. Cuando toda la esperanza que tienes es aplastada hasta volverse ceniza simplemente no tienes los ánimos de ello. La única razón por la que buscábamos a alguien era para comerlo. De todas formas, nuestro estado mental estaba en una cuerda floja – Le resto más importancia y jugó con el cabello de Lynn para su desagrado.

-Logramos resistir toda la tentación durante tres meses hasta que no pudimos soportarlo más…

**0****0****0**

_-Eso sería todo por hoy Jessica puedes irte – Lola estaba leyendo unos documentos. Su secretaría Jessica una mujer joven de cabellos oscuros y un traje de oficinista rosado con unos hermosos ojos verdes._

_Lola también vestía un traje rosado hecho a su medida, su cabello largo colgaba libremente de su espalda. Su escritorio estaba lleno de una montaña de papeles que había que aprobar y rechazar. Lo único que no era papel era un pequeño adorno de los ya extintos pollos._

_La aludida miro confundida a su jefa – Pero…Señorita Lola, todavía queda mucho papeleo que hacer y son las 9 p.m. – Lola no levanto la mirada de los papeles que estaba firmando, pero la interrumpió._

_-No tengo problema en quedarme hasta tarde, aparte la que debería estar afuera con sus amigas u con algún chico lindo eres tú, tienes veinte años después de todo – Jessica se sintió apenada por las palabras de la alcaldesa._

_-Usted también merece descansar, y con todo lo que le falta se tomara unas horas para ello – Lola levanto la mirada y le sonrió cálidamente._

_-Tranquila chiquilla, mi esposo y hermanas pueden esperarme hasta tarde, tampoco es mucho problema, aparte que de tanto estar firmando papeles vas a terminar con las manos todas duras y eso no es apropiado en una jovencita – Jessica aun estaba dispuesta a quedarse para ayudar._

_-Por favor reconsidérelo señorita – Lola negó con la cabeza._

_-No hay necesidad puedo encargarme sola. Ya nos veremos mañana y de paso diles a los guardias que también pueden retirarse no hay necesitada de que sigan aquí. No hay criminales ni nada – Jessica iba a protestar ya que en serio quería ayudar, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada que Lola le estaba dando. Su expresión mostraba tranquilidad y comprensión, pero esos ojos eran indescifrables para la muchacha que sintió que debía de hacer caso._

_-S-Si, nos vemos mañana señorita Loud – Tomo sus cosas y se retiro cerrando la puerta suavemente. _

_Lola volvió tranquilamente a su papeleo, pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que volteando a la ventana que tenían detrás de ella se dio cuenta como los guardias y Jessica se dirigían a sus hogares. _

_Los miro hasta perderlos de vista y al hacerlo estrello bruscamente su cabeza contra el escritorio agrietándolo - ¡Ma-Maldición! – Apretó sus dientes que en algún momento se habían vuelto mortales cuchillas._

_-Si… se hubiera… ido unos minutos antes… no lo habría soportado – dijo con mucha dificultad. Su estomago gruño y con eso un gruñido gutural también salió de su garganta._

_-Mierda… Lisa… más te vale que tengas esa maldita cura – Gotas de sudor caían de la frente de Lola. Tomo algunos papeles de la mesa y los hizo pedazos._

_-¡A la mierda esto! – El hambre la estaba matando y estar encerrada aquí no le ayudaba ni un poco. Tomo su bolso y de él saco unas pastillas, sin importarle se tomo cinco de estas. Tragando sonoramente, apago las luces de su oficina y salió de ahí._

_Caminando apurada por las calles tranquilas de Terra se tomó el estómago con mucha fuerza. El hambre cada vez aumentaba. Aun con las pastillas que Lisa y Lily inventaron para soportar el hambre, pero no estaban haciendo efecto. _

_Otro gruñido salió de su garganta, miro a su alrededor pudo ver los hogares hechos de mármol u cemento, todas estaban con las luces prendidas, siguió caminando hasta pasar al parque del pueblo. Todavía había gente a esas horas así que algunas personas se detuvieron para saludarla. Ella les devolvió el gesto de manera forzada y continuo su camino sin mirar atrás._

_Aun quedaba para llegar a su hogar. Miro uno de los gigantescos árboles que se cernían y cubrían la media luna que adornaba al cielo. _

_El pueblo de Terra les recordaba bastante a Royal Woods, solo que menos moderno en algunos aspectos. Terra también contaba con una gran naturaleza por todo el pueblo, no podías caminar seis pasos sin encontrar alguna bella flor del sitió._

_Miro a su derecha y se detuvo. Era una casa como todas, bastante pequeña, pero acogedora. En la venta que daba a un salón principal se podría apreciar una pareja joven. Una chica y un chico que no llegaban a los diez y siete años. La chica sostenía un bebe de unos cuantos meses. Estos verdaderamente lucían felices. Y Lola sintió todo su ser revolverse desde dentro._

_Su mente volvo y no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí misma con aquella familia. En su fantasía ella tomaba al chico y la arrancaba su pelvis frente a su esposa. Lola saboreaba la parte del cuerpo frente a la mirada horrorizada de la chica que abrazaba al bebe con fuerza. El hombre se desangro hasta morir y Lola se acercó amenazante a la mujer, esta trato de huir, pero no consiguió alegarse mucho ya que un clon de Lola dejo de ser invisible y atrapo a la mujer. Le arrebato al bebe y frente a su mirada le abría los intestinos deleitándose con su magnifico sabor. La mujer se quedaba petrificada mostrando su más pura desesperación mientras que la Lola original afilaba un de sus uñas y le abría el cuello dejando salir un geiser de sangre._

_Esas miradas llenas de terror le parecieron extremadamente magnificas y divertidas._

_Los ojos de la rubia habían vuelto a la normalidad, la saliva comenzó a acumularse en su garganta y pronto paso a su boca. La ex princesa estaba completamente sumergida en esa macabra fantasía. Un hilo de saliva comenzaba a salirse de sus labios. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza._

_En un momento de lucidez Lola reacciono y volvió en sí, se alejo incluso más rápido que antes. Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo por lo veloz que iba. Su rápida caminata se convirtió en una carrea al mirar a un grupo de niños jugando alegras._

_Corrió a una velocidad inhumana, tanto así que apenas podías ver un borrón pasar. Mientras corría, Lola saco de su bolso todas las pastillas y se las trago todas. _

_Finalmente, llego a su hogar, sin importar nada abrió la puerta y la cerro recargándose tratando de calmarse._

_-Veo que tuviste un día difícil – Lincoln se apareció vestía ropas muy hogareñas y se le notaba feliz. _

_-Si… - Lola no quiso hablar mucho pues ya todos conocían lo difícil que era soportar el hambre._

_-Me alegra que llegaras _**_*se le acercó y le dio un corto beso*_**_ ven es hora de cenar – Lola lo miro con una ceja alzada. Cada que decía eso no era con ánimos._

_Al dirigir al comedor el corazón de Lola se paró, ahí en una muy elegante mesa, con todas sus hermanas sentadas con grandes sonrisas en sus labios estaban siete cadáveres cortados, divididos los órganos y como adorno estaba la cabeza decapitada de un hombre pelirrojo._

_La alcaldesa de Terra se quedo sin palabras y Lincoln hablo - ¿Te gusta? – Lola no respondió y el albino siguió – Pues estuve pensado que no había porque ser tan estrictos con nosotros, también merecemos ser felices y tener una deliciosa y feliz cena como una familia incstuosa – La felicidad del albino era evidente al igual que el resto que miraba con sonrisas dementes a su hermana. _

_-Así que ven vamos a cenar – Tomo de la mano a Lola y esta sonrió torcidamente._

_-¡Si! ¡Era lo que necesitábamos! – Con eso dicho se sentaron juntos y disfrutaron la cena como si de una de año nuevo fuese._

_Reían, bromeaban, contaban cosas sobre su día ya fuese aburrido o interesante. Todos alzaron unas copar llenas de sangre y brindaron por esta noche que no termino con esa cena sino con un maratón de sexo por toda la noche._

_Ingenuamente, los Loud pensaron que esto sería muy rara vez hecho, pero su voraz e insaciable apetito, así como su naturaleza hicieron lo contrario._

_Cada noche, esa elegante mesa se llenaba de cadáveres que los Loud disfrutaban con todo su ser. Cada noche había algo nuevo. Un hombre, una mujer, un niño, un anciano y un bebe. Todos eran devorados sin excepción y menosprecio._

_Su insaciable sed de sangre pronto llego a otros niveles que resultaron mucho más entretenidos para los monstruos Loud. Llegaron al punto donde secuestraba a sus presas en su hogar que se convirtió en la pesadilla de las personas. Ahí jugaban con ellos, los hacían sentir la desesperación pura, el terror, el horror y el asco de ver morir uno a uno._

_Lucy se acercó a una chica de quince años que resultaba ser muy dotada. Tomando los pechos de la chica, se los arranco, la niña dio un alarido de dolor y callo al piso mientras Lucy se deleitaba con su carne._

_Un chico alto fue para ayudarla, pero Lincoln apareció en su espalda y le rompió los pies dejando al descubierto sus huesos. El chico lloro de dolor mientras Lincoln lo obligaba a ver como Lucy termino de comerse los pechos de la chica que estaba pálida por la falta de sangre. La pelinegra disfruto el horror en la cara de la chica y decidió mantenerlo como un recuerdo. Tomo la cabeza de la pobre adolescente y la arranco mostrándosela al chico que miro todo aterrorizado._

_Lincoln se divirtió mucho viendo esa expresión en el rostro del patético humano miro a su alrededor y vio al resto de sus hermanas. Sonriendo cruelmente obligo al chico a mirar a su izquierda donde Lana y Lola habían tomado a un bebe y ambas habían estado mordiendo entre sus fauces el cuerpo del infante que desde hace rato había dejado de llorar._

_Lola de un solo mordisco arranco gran parte del tórax del pequeño. Dejándole el cuerpo a Lana quien siguió comiendo. Se aproximo al cuerpo partido a la mitad de su secretaria Jessica, Con una macabra sonrisa le arranco sus hermosos ojos y los degusto._

_Ahora Lincoln obligo al muchacho a mirar a su derecha donde Lily le había arrancado a un niño de seis años sus piernas dando granes mordiscos intercalándose entre cada una mientras el chiquillo se arrastraba muerto del miedo desangrándose cada vez más rápido._

_Lisa quien se encontraba pegada al techo tomo una mujer todavía viva de sus pies, la mujer lloraba pidiendo clemencia, pero Lisa hizo oídos sordos, estirando sus brazos [Que se habían alargado brutalmente] estiro las piernas de la chica dejándole en primer plano las bragas rosadas que traía puestas estas estaban llenas de orines. Eso no le importo nada a Lisa que afilo sus dientes y dio una gran mordida a las partes privadas de la chica que dio un alarido de extremo dolor._

_La sangre cayo del techo y pronto algunos trozos de carne también, la chica simplemente pudo estar grite y grite por ayuda, pero al cabo de un tiempo dejo de hablar y su cuerpo colgaba frente al chico._

_Este estaba completamente petrificado, muerto del miedo, más aún cuando Lincoln se agacho para poder mirar muy de cerca al chico. Su horrible mirada cayo sobre el muchacho que entre sollozos le suplicaba que lo dejara vivir. En respuesta Lincoln le sonrió y mordió su cuello arrancándole la tráquea dejando que se ahogara en su sangre hasta morir._

_Cada noche, la casa Loud dejaba en claro su apellido, pues cada noche los gritos de dolor y terror se hacían presentes. Toda su hambre llevo a un punto donde dejo de importarles cuidar sus pasos y por más que el pueblo quiso acabar con ellos no pudieron._

_Ni siquiera estuvieron cerca, ahora los pocos sobrevivientes huían de ellos, aunque eso significase irse a tierras desconocidas para los jóvenes. Lamentablemente, eso solo hizo un juego igual o más divertido. Los cazaron como depredadores imparables que conocían perfectamente su lugar de caza y este era todo el mundo…_

_Más pronto de lo que se hubieran imaginado. La extinción humana fue algo que volvieron realidad…_

**0****0****0**

Las Loud ahora en verdad sentían que podrían morir en cualquier momento, en especial Lynn. Pues justo en estos momentos Lincoln estaba a solo unos centímetros del rostro de la deportista. Esos ojos tan tenebrosos miraban fijamente a los temerosos de la Loud.

Con lujo de detalles el albino fue diciendo buena parte de las atrocidades que habían hecho. Todo mirando únicamente a Lynn y cada vez se le acercaba más y más.

Lynn juraba que la temperatura había bajado, su corazón latía con fuerza y velocidad. Aguantaba su respiración, por alguna razón, pero gracias a eso casi podía ver la respiración tranquila y controlada del albino. Era ella o su rostro se había oscurecido bastante.

-Sabes otra cosa divertida… - Nadie dijo nada – Que luego de que la comida se acabara, volvimos a tener lucidez… Nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho y esta vez lo último que quedaba de nuestra humanidad sintió todo el dolor y el arrepentimiento y quiso remediarlo – Torció su cuello hasta el punto en que un desagradable crujido se escuchó fuerte y claro.

-Jejeje… descubrimos que somos muy muy muy difíciles de liquidar. En serio intentamos suicidarnos, más que cualquier persona. Y cada vez usando métodos más extremos. Haciendo que cada vez más nuestros cuerpos se adaptaran a todo lo que la naturaleza podía hacer – Siguió empujando su cabeza hasta llegar a los 120°.

-Fue toda una odisea hacerlo. Nada funciono. Y cuando digo nada me refiero a que no funciono amararse a una puta ancla de diez metros y arrojarnos a la parte más profunda del océano antártico o pacifico. No, para no morir ante eso nuestro cuerpo hizo que nos crecieran branquias y nuestros ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad del océano. Después de muchos intentos de suicidios relacionados a la asfixia nuestro cuerpo evoluciono hasta que ya no necesitamos de oxígeno. No sirvió de nada lanzarse a cincuenta mil pies de altura en una caída directamente al suelo y desértico suelo que nosotros hicimos. Tampoco sirvió lanzarse a un maldito volcán activo, más bien fue como un baño caliente jejejejeje – Su cabeza llego a los 240°

-Tantos intentos extremos en quitarnos la vida no sirvieron de nada. Irse al polo sur a congelarse y morir de frío no sirvió. Soportamos cualquier clima, sin importar lo extremo que fuera. Fue inútil tratar de descuartizarnos nosotros mismos, siempre regenerábamos cualquier parte del cuerpo amputada en cuestión de unas pocas horas. Y lo que esperábamos que fuera nuestro boleto de entrada al infierno… - Su cabeza termino de dar los 360° y en todo ese momento tan tétrico jamás borro su sonrisa.

-Nuestro Ace bajo la mano también fue inútil. Fue inútil colocar todas las bombas nucleares en todo el mundo y hasta crear algunas y explotarlas con nosotros en el centro de todo. ¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE CONSEGUIMOS FUE HACER UN ENORME CRATER EN LA TIERRA! – Sus carcajadas fueron dementes y Lynn pudo notar como su cara se oscurecía más y más.

Las carcajadas dementes cada vez sonaban menos humanas. Lincoln se pudo alejar de Lynn, pero se puso en cuatro patas, enterrando sus uñas que se alargaron dentro del suelo que destrozaron sin problema. Sus dedos se estiraron grotescamente, de hecho, todo el cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse. Su piel cada vez se volvía más oscura y rocosa. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo se movieron y expandieron tanto que casi parecían desgarrar la piel, peo se reacomodaron. Su pelo creció ligeramente más y se volvió en un tono grisáceo. Creció unos centímetros de estatura y complexión.

Finalmente paró sus dementes carcajadas y miro directamente a las Loud con su nueva apariencia. Estas presenciaron todo horrorizadas y asqueadas.

El nuevo aspecto de Lincoln era simplemente el de un monstruo. Su altura había alcanzado a la de Luan, su pelo grisáceo le llego un poco debajo de la nuca. Toda su piel se volvió oscura, rocosa que se asemejaba con la del famoso Kaiju, Godzilla. Su boca se había alargado casi llegándole a las orejas. Sus colmillos habían aumentado su cantidad convirtiendo su dentadura pequeñas espadas.

-**Je… **\- Su voz se volvió gutural y hasta concierto eco. Era muy intimidante – **Debo de admitir que esta solo es la mitad de nuestra verdadera forma **– Aunque solo fuese la mitad, era muy aterradora.

Las Loud ya no sabían que decir. Sencillamente todo era demasiado para ellas más aun cuando vieron como su pantalón se volvió una masa que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus hombros, pronto se abrió hasta llegar hasta llegar a su marcado abdomen dejando descubierta toda esa zona, unos grandes y afilados dientes salieron de los bordes y unos grandes ojos se abrieron por gran parte de su cuerpo dejando ver sus penetrantes y atentos ojos rojos.

Viendo las reacciones temerosas de las Loud Lincoln sonrió macabramente – **Ya les contare acerca de nuestros amigos **– Los ojos las observaron fijamente.

-**Nuestro plan nuclear no funciono… hasta nos hizo mutar todavía más. Aumento nuestro poder a un nivel bastante "decente". Pero obviamente eso no nos hizo nada felices. No, eso nos hizo darnos cuenta ya nada en nuestro mundo podía matarnos. Por lo que pasamos a algo que tardamos muchos años en desarrollar. Unos bunkers que servirían para contenernos el tiempo que fuera necesario para morir de la manera más dolorosa, tortuosa, y más abominable para nosotros… morir de hambre**

**-Pero como dije, todo fue inútil…**

**0****0****0**

_Oscuridad._

_Todo era oscuridad._

_Solo había un sepulcral silencio._

_Y en esa gran oscuridad un par de brillantes e intimidantes ojos se abrieron._

_Mirando entre toda esa oscuridad. Los ojos se mostraron cansados. Otro día había pasado y el seguía viviendo._

_¿Por qué no moría? No lo sabía, era un completo misterio. Incluso su creación era un misterio que no podía recordar por más que tratase. Toda su existencia había perdido valor absoluto. Ya no había nada para él y sus esposas. _

_Su familia había muerto. _

_Sus amigos habían muerto._

_Lo que tanto habían buscado durante siglos había muerto. Ellos fueron los responsables de ello._

_Hasta sus esperanzas de morir habían muerto._

_Todavía no entendía porque seguían tratando._

_Se pregunto exactamente lo mismo cuando buscaban incansablemente a más humanos en el planeta, pero por alguna razón, seguían aferrados._

_No lo entendía._

_Porque eran tan aferrados._

_No era por esperanza. Esa había muerto siglos atrás._

_Murió cuando sus hermanas mayores murieron._

_Ya solo quedaban ellos. _

_Solo quedaban los monstruos._

_Ellos mismos…_

**_*Gruñido*_**

_Otra vez…_

_Ese maldito gruñido. Su estomago no paraba de hacer ese sonido. Llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo ese ruido tan natural que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas._

_Esa sensación…_

_Ese deseo…_

_Esa necesidad era…_

_¡UNA TORTURA!_

_Por más tiempo que pasaba no se acercaban a su muerte. Solo se torturaban. _

_Los recuerdos de como devoro, torturo y disfruto el terror de los humanos siempre lo perseguía. Aunque…_

_Esos sueños habían dejado de aparecer en un tiempo_

_¿Por qué sería?_

**_*Gruñido*_**

_Esta vez no fue su estomago hizo ese sonido. Aquello salió de su garganta…_

_Inmediatamente pudo sentir un peso cada vez más fuerte en todo su cuerpo. Aplastándolo. _

_Pero eso no le importaba…_

_Otra vez ese gruñido… _

_¡Ya no podía controlarse a sí mismo!_

_Cerro los ojos con fuerza, cada vez el peso aumentaba más y más. Sentía como todo su ser se pegaba más al suelo._

_Debía concentrarse._

_Debía controlarse._

_Debía morir._

_Eso fue lo que todos se prometieron. Morir para pasar todo el infierno juntos. Eso era todo lo que queríamos. _

_A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado… las seguía amando con toda su alma. Ya fuesen sus hermanas u mujeres. Eso sería así por el final de su existencia._

_Habíamos acordado esto entre todos. _

_Cada intento que hicimos por morir. No hubo objeciones. _

_Debían de morir…_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

_¡Debían morir!_

**_¡DEBÍA COMER!_**

_Sus ojos se abrieron con una furia absoluta, un profundo gruñido de molestia salió de su garganta. Estiro todo su cuerpo y al hacerlo una gigantesca corriente eléctrica paso por todo su cuerpo tratando de inmovilizarlo. El peso de su cuerpo era cada vez más grande._

_Intentaba ponerse de pie, pero cada que lo hacía el peso aumentaba más y más. La electricidad había rebasado niveles exagerados._

_Con un grito de ira comenzó a levantarse. Todo el peso del mundo fue puesto en su cuerpo, pero no le importo. El sonido de cadenas siendo arrastradas resonó. El oscuro lugar hacía todo lo que podía para mantenerlo a raya, pero…_

**_Fue inútil…_**

_Con un rugido monstruoso destrozo las cadenas. El peso se quintuplico y todo el lugar fue iluminado por los rayos de electricidad que azotaban con violencia el cuerpo oscuro y horripilante de aquel ser._

_Esto solo lo furcio más._

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_Debo comer…_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡Debo comer carne!_**

**_¡CARNE!_**

_La electricidad dejo de surtir efecto en aquella criatura. Que de un salto destrozo el lugar._

_Sintiendo el flote y el frio del espacio exterior. Floto mirando al gran planeta verde y azul que giraba en su propio eje._

_Los ojos del monstruo oscuro se afilaron aun más. Su grande y oscura figura era cubierta por la luz del sol que no dejaba mirarlo con claridad. Se veía más como una sombra._

_Seis grandes colas se cernieron orgullosa y poderosamente atrás de él. Parecía más armas que otra cosa. _

_Y con un poderoso rugido de odio, dolor, ira y _**_hambre_**

_Toda la humanidad de Lincoln G. Loud había desaparecido…_

_Aquel rugido se escuchó y resonó entre todo el espacio y pudo escucharse perfectamente en todo el planeta y más allá…_

_Otros rugidos mucho más agudos, pero igual de potentes que el suyo resonaron en todo el planeta y en diferentes lugares de este. Y esa fue la señal del monstruo de dar un impulso dirigiéndose a toda como un meteorito al planeta. _

**0****0****0**

Un fuerte temblor se sintió en la casa Loud. Esto duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que un gran destello pudo apreciarse desde la que pequeña ventana del sótano. Una fuerte luz blanca tan potente que hizo ver a la noche como si fuera otra vez de día.

-**Veo que comenzaron sin nosotros. Bueno, tampoco era necesario que estuviéramos presentes **– Lisa se acercó y las Loud pudieron dar cuenta que Lisa también había cambiado.

Ahora tenía la estatura de una niña de siete años. Con una complexión más desarrollada hasta para eso, pero sin exagerar. Su piel se volvió igual que la de su hermano. Su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle a la espalda baja y también se había oscurecido tanto que daba la apariencia de ser negro. Su "vestimenta" había sufrido un cambió como el de Lincoln. Solo que aquella cosa daba la apariencia de unos pantalones cortos que se pegaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Aquella abertura dientuda daba a mostrar su abdomen y pecho [Pero cubriendo sus pezones] hasta casi mostrar su intimidad.

-**Termina la historia, que ya debemos irnos **– Lisa ordeno mirando de brazos cruzados a su esposo.

-**Claro, a eso iba **– Sonrió y rodo los ojos – **Todo fue inútil, sin importar que hiciéramos fue inútil. Incluso cuando tratamos de matarnos los unos a los otros fue inútil. No porque no seríamos capaces de hacer matar a las personas que amamos. No, eso daba igual, en ese estado lo único que piensas es en comer, da igual quien sea el que tengas enfrente.**

**-El amor de tu vida, tus padres, tus hermanos, tus hermanas, tus hijos, tus nietos, tu mejor amigo u amiga. Dejaban de tener ese valor para ti y solo eran simple carne con la cual saciar nuestro apetito. Luego de descuartizarnos y devorar parte a parte. Nos dimos cuenta que luchábamos inútilmente con nuestra naturaleza, así que destruimos nuestro planeta y nos aventuramos al espacio exterior.**

**-Una de las bonitas cosas que nos encontramos en esa carnicería espacial fueron estos bonitos simbiontes que nos sirvieron de vestimenta. Son muy útiles y soportan muchas, muchas cosas **– Los ojos de aquellos simbiontes jamás quitaron su mirada de las Loud.

**-Arrasamos con muchas civilizaciones, pero su carne no era lo mismo. Nada era como la humana, así que a Lily se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de viajar por el multiverso donde encontraríamos la carne que tanto deseamos. Y una vez se acabará siempre podíamos ir a otra tierra y comenzar de nuevo. De hecho, en tantos viajes a diferentes mundos pudimos medir nuestras fuerzas…**

**0****0****0**

_Una gran y oscura figura de seis colas tomaba con cinco de sus colas las extremidades de un hombre, incluida su cabeza. Este era alto, robusto. Tenía sus ojos sangrando a borbotones. Sus brazos parecían estar rotos. Lo más resaltante de ese hombre era que llevaba en su pecho una gran "S" de símbolo completamente rasgado igual que su rojiza capa._

_Sonriendo burlona y cruelmente. La figura oscura y de cabello grisáceo jalo con fuerza cada parte del cuerpo del hombre que dio un grito de dolor hasta que sus partes fueron separadas de su cuerpo dejando un regadero de sangre._

**_°/° _**

_Otra figura oscura femenina de cabellos rubios oscuros y opacos. Con una cola sostenía de las piernas a una mujer alta, de traje rojo y azul y en el centro de su pecho el símbolo de una estrella. Esta mujer estaba sangrando de todo su rostro, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas de mirar al monstruo que le había arrancado sus brazos._

_La rubia oscura solo dio una risa sádica y tomando las piernas de la mujer las abrió hasta partirla en dos._

**_°/°_**

_Otra figura oscura de cabellos negros con un toque de verde, cinco colas se balanceaban tranquilamente a su espalda. Tenía a una gran criatura mirándola con ira pura. La otra criatura era monstruosa. Casi media los treinta metros y parecía ser una gran lagartija gigante._

_Este ser le sonrió lo cual hizo enfurecer al otro monstruo que dando un rugido de ira se abalanzó contra la mujer de cabellos oscuros._

_Esta en un parpadeo lo había dividido a la mitad._

**_°/°_**

_La siguiente figura oscura era la de una rubia oscura con tres colas tomaba a un hombre de armadura roja y amarilla tomando su cabeza y reventándola dentro del traje._

_Mientras que a su lado había otra rubia solo que con cuatro colas les cortaba las piernas a dos hombres. Uno vestía de verde y el otro de rojo, pero ambos llevaban un rayo como símbolo. Estos suplicaban temerosos por sus vidas, pero la rubia le dieron igual eso y atravesó sus tórax con dos de sus colas._

**_°/°_**

_Una sombra femenina se mostraba furiosa contra otra, ambas tenían el cabello castaño solo que con la ligera diferencia que una lo tenía muy oscuro y dos colas se mostraban en su espalda._

_La chica furiosa dio un potente grito que destrozo kilómetros a su alrededor. Jadeando por el potente grito, pensó que había ganado, pero la otra figura se apareció a su lado en un estallido de velocidad y había tomado del rostro a la chica estrellando su cabeza brutalmente contra el suelo que se agrieto por el fuerte impacto._

_Otra figura de negro y con el símbolo de una araña intento atacar por la espalda al monstruo, pero ella se dio cuenta y araño su pecho sin que este pudiera evitarlo. Cayendo al suelo, el monstruo en un segundo ya estaba pisando su espalda con fuerza._

_Hasta que apretó más fuerte y un crujido seguido de un grito resonó._

**0****0****0**

**-Nos hemos encontrado a seres poderosos a lo largo de nuestros viajes, pero… ¡Míranos!, seguimos vivitos y coleando. Pero entre tantos viajes algo en común era quedarnos a ver de que trataba los mundos a los que íbamos antes de exterminar a su humanidad. Y entre todos esos viajes algo se repetía, y eso eran ustedes. Todos los Loud existíamos en cada una de ellas, pero no era lo mismo. En algunas realidades eran unas perras en su totalidad, en otras era víctimas, entras trataban de ser "héroes". Era interesante, pero muy molesto. Porque nos hacía pensar que todo lo hermoso que habíamos vivido solo había pasado en nuestro mundo hasta que llegamos a este mundo… **\- Miro a las Loud que en este punto ya no sabían que pensar o decir.

-**La única razón por la que están vivas es la misma por la cual la gente va a ver una vieja saga cinematográfica con la que crecieron de niños. Nostalgia. Ja, suena tonto, pero eso les salvo que no las descuartizara en un principio. Así que decidimos volver a sentir, aunque fuese unos momentos lo que era volver a ser como éramos antes. Y por todos estos meses que pasamos les daremos otro regalo. ¿Vieron la luz de hace rato?, Eso es un borra memorias. Y lo acabamos de utilizar en todo Royal Woods para borrar de las memorias de todos que alguna vez existieron Lincoln Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud y Lily Loud. Eso… las incluye **– Lisa tomo aquella arma que utilizo para borrar los recuerdos de sus padres hace unas cuantas horas.

***Bocinazo***

Afuera se escuchó el claxon de un auto – **Veo que ya están listas **– Lisa miro a aquella ventana y luego miro a sus hermanas por última vez en algún tiempo – **Fue divertido mientras duro, así que hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar y las cenemos nos vemos **– Lisa beso directamente en los labios a Leni que intento zafarse, pero sintió como algo se metía dentro de su garganta y la asfixiaba.

Las Loud miraron con asco eso, pero Lincoln hizo lo mismo con Lynn que intento forcejear y morder la lengua de Lincoln que se introdujo a la fuerza, pero no evito que pasara por su garganta.

Finalmente, ambos cortaron el beso dejando respirar a sus hermanas. Miraron a las que quedaban e hicieron lo mismo. Lincoln beso a Lori y Lisa beso a cortaron el beso las Loud habían perdido cada gramo de fuerza que habían recuperado.

Lisa y Lincoln se despidieron con unas sonrisas llenas de filosos dientes. Lisa termino por disparar ese rayo contra ellas borrando completamente todas sus memorias…

Al cabo de un rato Lincoln y Lisa salían de la casa Loud, esta vez con sus apariencias humanas y con una ropa diferente a la que alguna vez usaron, se subieron a una camioneta donde las demás los esperaban.

Lisa se subió a la parte de atrás donde estaban sentadas Lola, Lily y Lucy. De copiloto estaba Lana y Lincoln se subió en el asiento del piloto. Ellas también tenían un cambio de ropa y Lily no era ningún bebe.

-¡Al fin! – Lola celebro.

-Hey, recuerda que es una historia larga la nuestra – Lincoln se defendió.

-Claro, así como a ti te gusta parafrasear y alargar las cosas demás – Lucy le respondió.

-Eso es algo que te fascina – Lucy no pudo negar eso.

-Como sea, ya vámonos, ya regresaremos aquí en un futuro – Lisa dijo tranquilamente.

-Por cierto, Linky – Llamo Lily de modo juguetón

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tan grande será nuestra casa? – Lincoln alzo una ceja.

-De las mismas proporciones que siempre, ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto curioso.

-Bueno… te lo diré cuando estemos allá ya que hay que guardar la sorpresa – Las chicas soltaron una risilla ya sabiendo a lo que su hermana se refería.

\- Eso supongo… - Ahora sí que habían picado la curiosidad de Lincoln.

-Tu solo conduce, papi~ - El modo en que Lana lo llamo le dio un escalofrió, pero puso en su rostro una enorme sonrisa viendo por el espejo retrovisor a Lisa que le sonreía inocentemente mientras se acariciaba suavemente el vientre.

Miro a las demás que repetían esa acción y Lincoln encendió el auto y solo pudo pensar una cosa.

\- (¡Este mundo se ira más a la mierda de lo que creí!) – Avanzo con rumbo a Florida y el mundo donde se encontraba ya tenía sentenciado su futuro.

**~0~**

**Uff… no tienen idea de lo difícil que fue hacer este cap, no porque no tuviera idea de cómo desarrollarlo sino por la jodida cantidad de palabras que escribí…**

**Bueno, finalmente llegamos al último cap de esta historia, espero de corazón que les haya gustado/perturbado esta historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.**

**No me culpen por tanta emoción en las últimas partes, pero en serio no quería alargar más esto D':**

**Me siento de feliz de haberla terminado pues para empezar es el primer fic que termino y es una buena forma de empezar el año o empezar otro mes, mejor dicho XD**

**También pude dar a conocer el origen de los GLoud, uno realmente devastador que ninguno quisiera pasar bajo ningún modo, lamentablemente, no pude mostrar todo el poder de estos. Tampoco había oportunidad de introducir su verdadera forma, ellos no tenían por qué hacer eso.**

**Las Loud nunca fueron rivales para ellas. Ellos están muchísimos niveles encima de cualquiera que habite en ese mundo.**

**Aunque debo de admitir que eso de la simbionte vestimenta lo puse a último minuto pues me había encontrado una ilustración muy buena del gran artista del fandom. Thuledrawer09. Es alguien quien dibuja muy bien y tiene muy buenas ideas XD**

**Ojalá Fanfiction dejara poner imágenes para mostrarles como se vería, pero si todavía quieren ver como luce, vayan en mi cuenta de wattpad y en la misma historia y en el último capítulo para ver a que se refiere.**

**Ya si no, simplemente vaya al DeviantArt de Thuledrawer09 que el dibujo que les estoy hablando es de los más recientes que ha subido :3 **

**Aparte que me había saltado el detalle importante de cómo iban a lucir los GLoud para este cap, tal vez parezca irrelevante, pero quería que todo fuese bien hecho y sin huecos. **

**Aunque como mencionaron los GLoud, es solo su vestimenta, una viva y muy muy resistente, pero vestimenta al final XD **

**No se preocupen, volverán a saber de los GLouds y ya sin ocultar oscuros secretos…**

**Quizás más pronto de lo que imaginan ;D**

**Y en cuanto aquel encapuchado… pues ya sabrán de él… algún día ;P**

**¡Ah sí!, lo único que queda mostrar es un pequeño epilogo para concluir completamente esta historia. Será corto, más o menos como 2000 palabras le calculo yo (Aunque si calcule que esto sería de 13,000 palabras y resulta que fue mucho más, pues mejor no hagan caso :'u)**

**No lo haré en putiza como este cap.**

**Creo que también puedo hacer un Spin off meramente del pasado de los GLoud cuando vagan por todo su mundo comenzando su involución hasta ser lo que son ahora, tal vez, pero no será pronto :P**

**Esperare paciente sus comentarios sobre el final UwU**

**Claro, eso si alguien llego hasta acá X'D**

**Aunque si tienen preguntas que no quedaron claras, pueden dejarlas en los comentarios donde se las responderé en el epilogo :3**

**Como sea, pasemos a los review:**

**Review:**

**El Maestro:**** Gracias. ****_En serio que te queda muy bien hacer de Luan XD, yup, finalmente se ha mostrado, sé que nadie se espero tremendo origen ;3. Un saludo_**

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield:** **_Creo que tengo ese efecto perturbaDross en ti OwO, con los GLouds quien sabe, seh, hubiera sido lo más sensato sino fuera porque ninguno existe en este mundo :'u (Aparte que ya te hiciste a la idea de lo que hubiera sucedido al ver aquellos recuerdos de los GLouds), Ohie zy, créeme que las Gloud lo gozan y mucho 7w7, esa sería una opción, pero cuando me propusieron el nombre pues no me dieron mucha explicación sobre a que refería, pero creo que ahora da igual. Un saludo _**

**J0nas Nagera:**_** Gracias, trate de hacerlo lo más tenso que pudo me alegra haberlo conseguido :D, todas estaban vivas, hechas mierda, pero vivas :v, es el líder, el patriarca y el marido. OBVIO que iba a ser quien manda xd, pero ya en serio, los GLoud comparten los mismos poderes. Lincoln solo es superior en cuanto a fuerza física, pero el resto no está muy alejado del albino. De hecho, lo equipara bastante bien. Espero de verdad que el final haya estado a tus expectativa, creo que fue el capítulo que más me esforcé :'3. Un saludo**_

**Regamers10:****_ Y nuevamente lo hiciste de nuevo, se me hace que lo haces apropósito :v)/ Cualquiera de los GLoud es aterrador y escalofriante, solo déjalos ser un poco y será evidente. Bueno, este es mi capítulo favorito (Y el que más me hizo sufrir de todos los que he hecho X'D) aunque en este no haya muchas interacciones, tuve que ponerme full modo flashback (Ahora siento que escribo "IT" xd) aun así, me alegra haber explicado el origen de los GLoud. Espero haya cumplido con las expectativas que tenías :'D. Un saludo_**

**Ahora sí, eso sería todo, me siento muy feliz de haber concluido esta historia de las muchas que haré este año.**

**Por fin retomare el resto de fics que tengo algo abandonados XD**

**Así que para los que me están leyendo que también estén leyendo otras de mis historias, paciencia que ya llegaran.**

**Pero primero haré unos cuantos One-Shots que sé les gustaran para abrir con mi colección de One-Shots. Espero les sea entretenida :3)/**

**Ya sin nada más que agregar, se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye~**


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Dentro de lo más profundo de un bosque se encontraba una cabaña de madera. No era la más espectacular de todas, ni era la más humilde. Tenía las proporciones de una casa normal.

Dentro se encontraban ciertas criaturas peculiares.

-¡Eso es basura! – Grito Lola en su estado de media forma. Su simbionte la cubría dándole forma de un vestido negro de embarazada, tratando de mantenerla lo más cálida posible pues su condición de embarazada de cinco meses era algo que se debía tratar con cuidado.

La gemela tenía el pelo suelto, su piel rocosa y oscura estaba plasmada. Dando un gruñido vio con mucha molestia a la televisión de plasma.

Todos los GLoud se encontraban mirando la televisión tranquilamente. La tranquilidad inundaba todo el lugar, pese a que estuvieran en sus formas semicompletas.

La sala donde estaban era bastante sencilla, solo un sofá lo suficientemente grande para que los seis cupieran sin problemas, una televisión de plasma de sesenta pulgadas, algunas lámparas. Al lado de la sala estaba el comedor con una mesa con la capacidad de tener a seis individuos comiendo carne humana. Y atrás de la sala se encontraban dos escaleras, una daba al segundo piso y el otro daba a la cocina/sótano.

-No puedo creer que el final sea tan malo – Lily también se quejó, su estado igual que su hermana. Tanto como el hecho de que esta estaba pegado al cuerpo de su hermano/esposo.

-Pudo haber salido peor – Lucy tampoco se reservo su opinión. La de sutil mechón verde acarició su vientre tranquilamente.

-Concuerdo – Dijo Lana esta se encontraba al lado de su gemela se rasco su mejilla mirando con decepción la pantalla. A diferencia del resto era la única que tenía su rubio cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo.

-Por eso prefiero los libros – Lisa suspiro bastante decepcionada. Para la envidia de sus hermanas ella se encontraba entre el regazo de su hermano que la abrazaba y acariciaba su vientre suavemente.

Él era el único que le dio igual el final de aquella serie. – Netflix esta bajando la calidad en sus productos – Fue lo que se limito a decir el peligris.

El patriarca de la familia era el único que pese a estar mostrando como sus hermanas su forma semicompleta, estaba vestido con un suéter de cuello alto y unos pantalones negros.

-¡Ugh! Y la premisa se veía tan prometedora – Lily se quejó dramáticamente.

-Por eso ya dejé las series live-action, no me muestran nada interesante – Desde hace algún tiempo Lola había dejado ese tipo de series al considerarlas aburridas.

-Les dije que viéramos esa nueva caricatura – Lucy comentó, su plan había sido ver esa serie aclamada llamada "Hilda". Con ese comentario un pensamiento divertido vino a la mente de la pelinegra – (¿Existirán los universos donde esas series son reales?, je, pregunta más tonta, sí existían los héroes de los comics evidentemente existen esas realidades) – Una delgada sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.

-¿Ahora en qué maldad piensas, querida? – Lincoln se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de su esposa y él sabía perfectamente que eso no significaba nada bueno para los humanos.

-Fufufufu me surgió una pregunta tonta, no te preocupes, les cuento después – Dejo el tema para después.

-Mejor cuéntame lo que habrá de cenar – Lana canturreo, pudo sentir a su bebe patear y eso solo significaba que tenía hambre.

-Hay de todo. Solo dime tu antojo de hoy – Lincoln ya llevaba lidiando con esos voraces e implacables antojos desde hace cinco meses, así que, con esa experiencia solo tenía que preguntar.

-¡Sorpréndeme! – Lana no sentía un antojo en particular. Solo quería comer.

-Como ordene mi lady. Las demás, es su oportunidad de pedir~ - Lincoln se puso de pie cargando a Lisa que no se movió. Dejo a la castaña en donde antes estaba sentado y miro al resto.

-Emm… no lo sé, creo que… ¡Tripas con tocino! – La boca de Lily comenzó a salivar de solo pensar en ese manjar.

-Siete cerebros y un cigarrillo – Dijo Lucy. Últimamente había estado fumando bastante, simplemente se le antojaba. Aun si tuviera que cuidarse para su bebe, no podía comer si al menos haberse fumando un cigarro. De todas formas, el resto de sus hermanos la habían checado a ella y a su bebe y este crecía sin ningún tipo de problema, así que asociaron ese habito con un antojo de embarazo.

-Trece riñones y cuatro torsos con huesos incluidos – Lola se sentía con bastante hambre hoy.

-Dame siete pulmones y unas cuantas tetas. ¡Ah! Y ponles mostaza – Pidió Lisa.

-Esta bien, váyanse a sentar, ahora pongo la mesa – Lincoln se clono y el clon fue a poner la mesa. Mientras que el original fue a la cocina. Bajo las escaleras que eran más largas de lo que parecían.

A llegar hasta abajo vio una gran puerta de meta y la abrió. Al hacerlo todo el frio lo golpeo, pero no pudo sentirlo. Miro dentro de… como le gustaba llamarlo: El gran refrigerador.

Dentro estaban cientos de cadáveres. Niños, adultos, ancianos, bebes. Estaban todos. Algunos estaban descuartizados, sus intestinos colgando de unas repisas. Los órganos, miembros del cuerpo, sangre, huesos. Todo estaba regado en el piso ya manchado en su totalidad de sangre.

Lincoln sin más creo otros siete clones que fueron a recoger todo lo que habían pedido sus esposas, pero el original se quedo observando. Su mirada aterradora miraba los rostros de algunas de sus antiguas víctimas. Ahora dentro de poco su cena.

Estas solo reflejaban dolor, terror, angustia y miedo. Esas miradas le daban al GLoud una gran dicha. Lamió sus labios con su larga lengua. En serio que adoraba ver el terror de los humanos. Lo disfrutaba como no se puede imaginar.

-¿Hum? – Algo llamo la atención de Lincoln, al fondo del gran y largo pasillo había otra puerta de hierro. Ahí era donde guardaban las cosas interesantes durante toda su larga lista de genocidios de mundos.

Con un ligero piquete en su cerebro decidió mirar.

Sus pasos fueron apaciguados por el sonido de sus clones recogiendo toda su cena. Lo viscoso de los intestinos que aun se mantenía en buen estado gracias al frio del lugar era lo que resonaba en un eco de la helada cocina.

Al estar frente a la gran puerta la abrió si miramientos.

Al estar dentro había una buena cantidad de vitrinas iluminadas mostrando distintos objetos. Lincoln paso su mirada por varias de ellas.

-El martillo de rayos – Miro a un particular partillo descansar con el peculiar añadido de un brazo en estado de putrefacción aun sosteniéndolo – La espada del carnicero – Miro a otra gran espada – La tabla de surfear del calvo plateado – Miro una gran tabla plateada recargada – El bonito amuleto – Miro un colgante en forma de ojo – Oh… cierto…ustedes - Miro con una sonrisa divertida otra vitrina dividida en seis partes. En cada una había una especie de viscosidades o mocos de diferentes colores, estas estaban congeladas e inmóviles.

-Ya te sacare a jugar algún día Carni~ - Miro a una vitrina que mostraba a especie de moco rojo. Pudo sentir su propio retrayéndose. A la criatura no le gustaba nada esa idea -Tranquilo amigo no hay que ser envidioso jejeje

Su ropa se movió con cierto resentimiento lo que causo más gracia al peli gris. Siguió viendo más trofeos de cacería hasta que noto uno en particular.

Era una carta, esta tenía ilustrado al diablo vestido muy elegante tocando el piano. La carta brillaba constantemente y Lincoln se acercó a mirarla.

-Lucy~ Lucy~ Lucifer MorningStar~ Ahora no estamos disponibles, deje su mensaje con otras versiones nuestras por favor – Luego de decir eso burlonamente la carta dejo de brillar. Con una sonrisa arrogante se miro a ver al único objeto ahí que no consideraban un trofeo de caza.

Este era Bum-Bum… su Bum-Bum… con el cual crecí hasta que su mundo se fue a la mierda. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Por alguna razón mirar al conejo de lleno de aquella sustancia negra y tóxica le producía dos cosas…

Una gran rabia y lo que más lo confundía a él y a su despiadada familia… un escalofrió…

-¡Tsk! – Con un chasquido de su lengua se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar al su peluche. – Ya sabremos que te vuelve tan… macabro – Con esas palabras dichas se marcho de la habitación cerrando la puerta para ir a cenar con su familia.

Sin embargo, cuando se fue, el peluche ladeo la cabeza. Aquella sustancia formando una macabra sonrisa.

**Ja…**

**~0~**

**Bueno, por fin concluimos completamente con esta historia y su epilogo que se tardo un mes en subirse xd**

**No lo sé, les juro que pensé que esto no iba a tardar tanto, pero mira, si algo he aprendido es que no debes confiar en mi palabra ya que rara vez la cumplo ****_(Eso ya no es divertido es triste viejo .jpg) _**

**Ahora finalmente esta aquí, lo último que verán de los GLouds originales hasta que se me ocurra que más hacerles.**

**Pero… solo me refiero a los originales, ósea los de esta historia. Todavía quedan GLoud para perturbarse, recuerden que esta la colaboración con el Maestro (Ahora conocido como "El que te pone en 4") y en algún momento voy a hacer un One-Shot donde pondré un origen alternativo de los GLouds en mi colección de One-Shots.**

**Que por cierto ****_(¡Alerta Spam!) _****ya esta disponible****, por lo que ya pueden ir a leerle, esta chida, apta para todos hasta que me den ganas de hacer algo horrible como esta historia jajaja.**

**Ya en serio, denle una oportunidad, sé que les gustara ;)**

**Quitando el Spam, todavía quedan misterios que resolver para con estos chicos. Pero que los dejaré para más adelante.**

**Aun así, quisiera agradecerles por seguir esta historia de principió a fin. En verdad se los agradezco mucho :3**

**Ahora vayamos a los review finales:**

**El que te pone en 4: ****_Muchas gracias, mis esfuerzos valieron la pena :'3_**

**_Creo que, de toda la historia, lo que más me rife fue con la historia de origen de los GLoud. ¡Ja! Puedo decir con orgullo que ninguno lo vio venir. Ahora con el hombre misterioso pues… ya sabrán de él…_**

**_Bueno, como dijeron, esa fue su última muestra de misericordia que volverán a mostrar en sus vidas. Así que cuando las vuelvan a ver no se repetirá la historia. Si… han viajado a ****** bastante interesante ;3_**

**_De nuevo, muchísimas gracias. Un saludo._**

**Blaze namikaze: ****_Si, por algo no aparece en los flashbacks. Mis personajes están muy rotos, pero tampoco a ese nivel XD_**

**_Un saludo._**

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield: ****_Siempre he pensado de esa manera en algún momento de mi vida, cuando me doy cuenta lo mierda que somos como especie, pero luego me pongo a hacer cualquier cosa y se me olvida :b_**

**_Créeme que quien más sufrió el final fui yo. Estar tres días seguidos escribiendo no es la cosa más agradable que he hecho, más cuando me lo impongo yo mismo, pero valió completamente la pena. Pues ya no tienen muchos objetivos por lo cual vivir, solo siguen sus instintos y su orden "natural" (Es decir, solo escuchan a su estómago XD)_**

**_Rick… es probable hasta que llegue el Morty malvado a quitarle el crédito :v_**

**_No te preocupes por el hombre misterioso ya sabrán de él… ¡En mi colección de Shots! *Guiño completamente descarado* XD_**

**_Como sea, gracias por la paciencia que este epilogo tardo más de lo que esperaba en salir a la luz. Un saludo_**

**J0nas Nagera: ****_Muchas gracias, sentía bastantes nervios por como esto iba a acabar, veo que lo hice bien después de todo. Pero sí, esto tiene para mucho más, pero de momento tendrás que conformarte con la colaboración de El que te pone en 4 y yo (No me preguntes porque se cambió el nombre XD)_**

**_Ahora concuerdo con ese pensamiento. La vida eterna sería disfrutable hasta que vengan las cosas realmente malas como la muerte de tus seres queridos y el como la sociedad se va a la mierda y esto es justamente lo que les sucedió a los GLoud._**

**_Pues como viste viven una vida "normal" mientras esperan a la extinción apresurada de ese mundo. Es decir, sus hijos. Pues sí, incluso los héroes fueron cruelmente asesinados, supongo que es un pequeño spoiler xd_**

**_Muchas gracias. Un saludo_**

**Regamers10: ****_Nada más fueron unas dos semanas no te preocupes jajaja _**

**_Bueno, ese resumen detalla bastante bien todo lo que ocurrió, es más, si algún curioso decide ver los review primero ya sabrá que diantres son los antagonistas XD_**

**_Y nop, eso de los héroes y las bombas nucleares ya estaba pensado antes de que lo mencionaras. Créeme que si lo hubiera hecho con la intención de joderte habría matado de la forma más horrible que se me pueda ocurrir a Ronnie ann y evidentemente no paso… no en esta historia al menos jajajajaja_**

**_Pues sí, realmente ese mundo ya no tiene ni una sola esperanza de sobrevivir, si de por sí el apetito de los padres no eran para nada pequeño, añádele el de las aberraciones del infierno pues ya les cargo la chingada (F en el chat)_**

**_Y muchas gracias, no esperaba ese homenaje, pero no te preocupes no hay prisa alguna, lo esperare pacientemente. Sé que harás un excelente trabajo. Un saludo_**

**Una mención a Luis Carlos que dejo su review en el primer capítulo. Supongo que sí, sigue leyendo la historia le contestare por PM. **

**Sin nada más que decirles, más que esperen más cosas de mi parte que pese a que mis maestros se estén excitando con las tareas virtuales que están encargando tratare de traerles más de las historias que les gustan.**

**Solo queda anunciar que la siguiente en actualizar será mi colaboración, así que hay GLoud para un rato. Ya de ahí seguirá mi historia yandere que siempre la dejo abandonada xd.**

**Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye~**


End file.
